


Open the gates of the underworld

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, God of the underworld!Magoroku, Goddess of winter!Sophia, MagoSoph, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 67,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: The God of the Underworld becomes interested in the God of Winter.
Relationships: Death Ruler Gallows & Shidou Magoroku, Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: My MagoSoph Can





	1. No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> [THE MUSIC PLAYLIST](https://soundcloud.com/impoverished/sets/magosoph-god-au-fst/)   
>    
> 

_ If you aren’t a genius like me, there’s no way you could rule the Underworld. _

Beneath lies the Underworld, a gloomy and dismal place. As dark as it sounds in the myths. You see, the underworld was a rather dark place. The land with already burnt down trees and empty pathways leaning miles away. A cold atmosphere that was buried deep.

And there sat a single large castle that belonged to the king, The God of the Underworld. 

The walls weren’t any better, it was rusty and crimson; stained by the blood and carnage of those who lived here. Being mingled with the faint grey. That sound of the weak, weeping and begging out of desperation danced around the air. The melody of tunes everyone had to face here. 

The tainted windows were barely open to reveal the red and dark sky that plague the world. The smell of death was a common smell for all who lived below in the Underworld. A horrid smell of fresh blood filled the air outside.

The main throne room was rather large as someone sat at the end of it. A room that was dimly colored with purple and red. The crimson blood of those who wronged in the real world. As luminescence softly poured in from the edges, revealing the light from above.

His realm was simple, not roundabout. Just the way he likes it.

He sat upon his throne, which was padded with light green and golden trips, looking down at his many tropes and mocking the monsters from below. He cocked a brow. His navy eyes cast down at him, looking at the many subjects in his home. 

“Come, bring me more tribute~!” A boy ordered the skeletons who were donning armor and helmets below. “Hurry up!” 

He maliciously and happily smirked as he pointed his index finger at them, waving them off. He watched as they did such that, floating off annoying as they made sounds. 

Their bones cracking down the many halls. His army of Skeletons will do his much-needed work when he says so. 

Shido Magoroku was the king of the Underworld, the god of Death itself. He took control at a young age, thanks to his Papa. He loved his prominence of power, he needed it. He loved the attention and praise. He simply couldn’t live without it. However, it felt as if even that wasn’t enough to him. Deep down something wasn’t there. He couldn’t help but feel a prick of something inside of his chest as if something was missing. Or rather, someone else was missing. He felt lonely.

_ It’s only natural that I claim a seat that’s above the masses! _ As a god, he’s better than everyone else here, he knew that. It’s not my fault that I’m better than everyone else! He saw himself as superior, the need to be in control ran high for him. He needed to be.

His Papa told him that he was born for the greatest, for this role, and thus, trained by his father’s side to take over the kingdom in his place. His Papa placed him on a stool for too high and the boy fell into his praise.

Naturally. He claims his seat at the top, believing that he was better than everyone else. It’s not his fault, he knew that. Ever since he was younger, his father had trained him for this day, to finally take over the underworld. The god of death had no friends. Of course, he had servants and the skeletons of the dead but he believed that was different. They weren’t the same, he didn’t see them as his equals.

Despite it all, something felt missing. As if there’s something he’s met to have. He ruled the whole Underworld alone without any help, only with servants that he believed are below him.

“I’ll admit it’s tough at the top. You know sometimes being a prodigy can get a bit lonely.”

“Gesha-Gesha! What are you going to do about that, Magoroku, geh?” His partner, a monster that was a serpentine skeleton with massive silver talons and wore a red-blood cape, Death Ruler Gallows.

Magoroku thought for a moment. What was he going to do about that problem? “I think I have an idea!” He beamed. Yes! Perfect! 

“It’s time to open the gates of the underworld.”

* * *

Honestly. He’d never been in the human world much at all. 

The mountains above were very different from the Underworld that he was used to. Instead of being gloomy and dark, it was bright and sunny. It was a simple summer day and everything was blooming and smiling instead of screaming and dying. The place where all of the gods hang out was quite relaxing. Peaceful. 

He reeked of death. It made other gods stare at him in disgust. Or wanted nothing to do with him at all. He knew that no simple moral or god would come down his realm.

“Huh?”

He noticed a girl, simply standing still as a statue. Her expression was impassive. She gave off a mysterious and cold vibe. No matter how many times he’d been here he’d never noticed her before. He focused his eyes on her, being interested.

Who is that woman? 

White snow-like hair, icy blue eyes that were like an ocean that reflected the sky. Long blue eyes that wave perfectly. As if she noticed his presence, feeling someone watching her she turned.

Oh no! He flinched as his eyes widened. She noticed him, gazing back at him with little to no expression. They lock eyes. Her icy and vicious eyes pay attention to him. He felt his body tensed.

Magoroku felt something tightened in his chest. That girl. Was she a goddess, too?

She said nothing as she stared at him.

Oh! What a pleasant surprise!

There, he was met with another god, Gaen Kyoya. 

“Sophia.”

She drew her attention away from the god and into Kyoya. 

“Could you help me with this?”

She nodded, “Da.”

He began to frown as she walked away with the white-haired.

Something about her interested him. Why? Why is it that this girl gave him such a reaction like this? Why did he want to learn more about her? Beats him. This was new for him.

Was that her name?

Sophia...

* * *

“There’s no turning back now.”

A young girl made of stoic ice. The goddess of winter. The one who held the bow and arrow. A deity towards the frozen stars. She was the frozen stars in the sky. They were solid in her cold slim pale hands. A girl from the stars shrouded in mystery. Her grip on the world felt cold. History would freeze solid from her handle. She’ll make sure of it. 

She saw a dream. 

The destruction of the world, and becoming a legend. She was already a goddess, a messenger. Gaen Kyoya was part of that dream, to make it happen. 

He’s calling. Kyoya-sama. He came to her with a mere vision.

“Everything shall be as you wish, Kyoya-sama.”

She answered. She bowed down and obeyed his every command without question with a simple Da.

A faith servant. ‘This is all that I am.’ 

All that she will ever be.

He was given power in a form of a promise. “I plan on changing the world, to get rid of the bitter humans that control it. It’s them that the world is rotten and falling apart. You’ll be a part of it, of course. However, I have only one condition. You must use this power.”

She took it without fail, without giving it more thought, the sway of darkness accepted her a second doubt. The darkness became her frozen world. The only ones who can use this darkness are the special, chosen ones. Anyone else… is devoured by its strength. Sophia Sakharov was someone suited for the dark powers.

His plans were simple: Expand their ranks, and recreate the world.

And one of the ways they needed to do that was to have more realms join his ways and side.

The light, her light. The one who’d given her a deeper purpose in the world. He gave her meaning in the world. She doesn’t like doing meaningless things. Everything has a meaning. It needs to have one.

Her stoic expression met the gaze of the devil himself. A man that was so powerful his goals were like nature's calling, memorized by his crimson blood-red eyes and highlights, to his white hair. His tone was adored by all in his wake. He was Japan’s top model for the world, the one who swayed even the littlest of actions to their feet. A natural-born leader.

The main goal is to destroy the world and rebuild it. One can’t rebuild something without destroying it first, that’s logical. This cold world needs rebuilding, from the adults who controlled and ruined it. That took some time, preparation, and monsters from the Darkness. Power was needed from that darkness. It was surely no easy task. How much blood would be spilled at the hand of the throne? The piercing screams of the foolish people. Only kids would live and carry out their will as better people.

Only certain people knew and those people were perfectly chosen to know this information. It was quite surprising to say the least, how something so big could remain so hidden from the rest of the world. It just shows how powerful their king was. The demon lord, Gaen Kyoya. He had a small group called “Disaster” without his ranks, a select few who had plenty of power and were able to awaken their darkness. 

In a world, that was ruled by Kyoya-sama, a Lord of his own. A god, a king, and a hero to all. He was the change. No one will stop him from that goal of destruction. 

That will all change for the better, soon enough. Gaen Kyoya planned on making that change happen. The truth is, Kyoya-sama wasn’t fond of humans, not after what they did to his people and ruined the world. This world needed change. He was going to bring that change, make everything perfect again. 

There was a deal to be made with the gods above, Kyoya-sama believed that he was suited to handle the dark forces that came with it. The Legend has it that a wolf’s tail was near, a lone wolf was once a dear friend. A devilish dragon with insanity to bring. 

The world in their hands, the stars at her grip, wanting nothing more than to freeze this world solidly in her tracks. The gift from the stars, where most turn their hearts to.

She knew the risk involved in doing this but it doesn’t matter to her. She’d do anything to make sure Kyoya-sama got what he wanted. She has a loyalty that was unmatched by all. If it met dying for his cause, so be it. Even if it means becoming Demons with someone she barely knows and works alongside that so-called person she’ll do it. 

A ruthlessly cold demon who will go to great lengths and weights carry out his wishes. But none from the past were ever that loyal as she was or were poorly picked for the sake of Kyoya-sama orders. Kyoya-sama was her light, a source that came to her, one that gave her purpose and meaning. He gave her a purpose that otherwise, she wouldn’t have found before. She doesn’t like meaningless things or wasting her time. 

"Everything is proceeding right on schedule, Kyoya-sama. We’re just waiting for you to give the order.”

The sounds of a clock chiming filled the dense frosty air, noisily ticking in a large city that was anticipating nightfall. Sunrise nearly slumped on the land, barely over the horizon rested the sun being relatively close to settling for the night. Leaving the sky to be mixed with hazy oranges, mingled with a variety of shades, devising the upper atmosphere in a deep orange blended with the gloomy clouds that hang above compounding with eccentric tunes of the azure; dismal sky.

“I have a new plan in mind, Sophia.” His smile brightened.

“Well, don’t keep me in suspense, master. Please, tell me what is it that you have planned?”

“Well,” Kyoya smirked, “His name is Shido Magoroku… he’s the current God of the underworld.”

That name sounded familiar. She recalled that day. When she caught him staring at her. She remembered the smell of sheer death coming from him. A strange smell. Something tells her that it was the God of the Underworld.

“I’d like for you to meet that person. And followed his every order, much like you do for me. I believe his powers are one with great curiosity to me. However, not much is known about the extent of his true power, as of now. But, I'm curious. Though you might need to be captured to do that. It’s important that we get him underneath our allyship.”

He took great interest in a new idea. One that he was certain would work as expected.

She dutifully nodded, “Da.” She wouldn't dare go against his wishes. He was a God, going against him is like going against nature. 

You shouldn’t.

* * *

It’s so annoying!

He saw Sophia and Kyoya talking but he’s too far away to hear it. He sees her nod in reply and listens to him. She stood still as a statue, as her expression remained indifferent. He doesn’t know what she’s thinking. It’s difficult to say. But when he saw it, something tugged away at his chest. He felt as if his chest tightened and nerves kicked in. Why did this girl give him such a reaction like this? 

He wanted something like that with someone else. Why is Kyoya so special anyway?! He was a god, too! He had power, control, and talents!

_ Why is it that I can’t stop thinking about that woman? _

Stop it! Please! Go away! 

_ I hate it when she looks at Kyoya like that.  _

He felt a strange feeling in his veins when it happened. Why? He noticed the glint in her eyes, the way she stands still and obeys him without question. He wondered what she was thinking, how she feels about that, what goes on inside of her head. 

Why did it bother me so much? So what if they’re close. Who cares! Why should I care? Now that I think about it, how close were they? What did Kyoya have that I don't? I never even thought about it before.

Why is it that this girl made him feel such a way?!

_ I am interested in seeing that woman again. _

“Gesha-Gesha~!” He heard a familiar taunting laugher come before him, “You’re thinking about that girl again aren’t you, geh, Magoroku?”

It’s not abnormal for Gallows to mock and laugh at his partner’s misfortunate. 

Magoroku turned to look at his partner, “How do you know that…?!”

“A lucky guess, geh.” Gallows shrugged, “Though, you make things easy to tell, geh.”

Magoroku shoved his hands on his face as he began to cry, dramatically, “What should I do?”

“Use your head, Magoroku.” His body shifted out of his mini form. A puppet-like creature that was bones. As if to prove something to the young god. “I’m known as the great Death Ruler Gallows, geh!”

Magoroku paused. Of course! He began to smirk, “I get it. I’ll use your power, and make her…” He closed his eyes and maliciously giggled. 

A tugged in his chest. He had to be hers.

It’s the perfect plan.

And Gallows happily glided off into the mountains.

“Gesha-Gesha! Dance, Dance. You’re about to be my puppet, geh~!”

Unexpected. She blinked in surprise at the new voice and instantly acted. She hastily shifted, grabbing her rod and glaring up ahead at the voice. “Who are you?” 

The grip on her rod became tighter being ready to use it at any given moment or time. Ready for battle. Anything could happen. So it’s best to be prepared for it. Good thing she came prepared.

The monster came out from the shadows as she glared at it, studying. A monster of Death written all over it. “I’m known as the great Death Ruler Gallows, geh.”

She held a rod, which was a star, close to her hand as if she was ready to use it against him if he did anything idiotic. She brought her hand down as she noted, “You’re one of the Underworld monsters, aren’t you?”

“You finally noticed, geh.”

It’s long before she felt the weight of the vines yanking at her wrist. “Shall we dance, geh?”

She gritted her teeth but didn’t fight back. Kyoya-sama’s orders. Normally, she would fight back but this time she engulfed in the frames. She’ll be taken down to the Underworld. She was going to lose thanks to Kyoya-sama’s wishes, it’s the only thing that she must do now. 

She’ll do anything for the sake of Kyoya, even if that means going straight to hell to carry out his wishes, she was already going to hell anyway.

She felt the tight grip meet her body as it tugged, she was taken.

_ Following his wishes is the only thing I must do. _

* * *

There’s a single large castle made of Death in the land, it was home to the one and only god to the underworld. The hell’s gate Walter. 

“Do you think I enjoy standing here counting floor titles? Hurry up!”

Magoroku waited in his throne room, but slowly was becoming impatient waiting for Gallows to return.

“Magoroku!” He spoke as he glided into the room.

Magoroku blinked, “Huh?” Back so soon now?

“I brought you that girl you wanted, geh.”

“Just in time!” Magoroku smiled, as he jumped off of his throne, “Where is she now? Hurry up and take me to her!”

“Follow me, Magoroku, geh.”

As he did, they made it to one of the halls of the building.

Shortly the two entered inside of the rooms. 

There, stood a girl at the bars, glaring warily at him from inside. She was hostile but cunning and wary. She had her palms up against the railings as she looked. 

He entered past the threshold. This boy was donning a green suit with a long blood-red cloak, he wore a crown that was covered in bones. 

His eyes met her frame as he studied her. She gazed back at him, their eyes instantly locking with one another.

“You captured this woman so easily. I’m surprised!”

Her eyes met with their king. A young man, near her age but a bit older. Short neck-length hair and navy blue eyes. Wearing a simple large crown with bones sticking to the rusty metal. A long cloak that thought red. Long boots that were black and white gloves. Stood next to him was a monster with, black body and longhorn. A skull for ahead. Floating off to the side of him.

From Frozen stars of cold loyalty and the gates of the underworld leading to the strings of DEATH, come two souls. Forever bound by fate, being cursed from their first life to meet and leave, yet none can seem to remember how or why. 

A young boy of DEATH. The one who held the conductor wand. The Walter to the gates of hell, the one to open the gates of the underworld with pride. He was the one holding the wand for his needs, looking to be amused. The abyss symphony of death. Shido Magoroku.

They’d met before.

He brought his hands up, “I’m sure you recognize me! Let me introduce myself. My name is Shido Magoroku! I am history's greatest God of the Underworld!”

So it was. Her gaze never left him, as she kept it glued onto him.  _ As I thought. _ But her body sniffed. “Shido.”

“So you do recognize me! Good. I’m glad all of that is settled.”

Her target.

“There’s a reason you brought me here, wasn’t there?” She questioned, “Tell me, why do this?”

“Oh? That’s because I am interested in you. What else?”

She took that as an answer.

“I’d be willing to let you out of this place! But I have one condition,” He pointed his hand into the air. “You must obey my rule.”

Kyoya-sama’s orders. She needed to get close. Her function to get close and help further her master’s plans. No matter what.

“Wait. I wish to work with you.”

“Huh?” Magoroku blinked confusingly before he tensed. His walking can come to a halt. He turned to look at the girl behind the bars. He was surprised to hear such words. “What are you saying?”

“My function is to serve that person. That is all.”

“I don’t know if I can trust you, you are being held captive after all. I… don’t want you to try anything funny. Who knows what you might do!”

“Don’t worry.” Sophia closed her eyes, “I won’t. You can let me out now.”

Magoroku thought for a moment, “I guess I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt.” Magoroku felt convinced but still, he was cautious. “I’ll let you free now.”

Sophia remained indifferent and silent as he walked towards the cage. He unlocked the door and opened up door. He awkwardly stepped to the side and kept a close eye on her.

She stepped out of the cell and stood still like a statute as he closed it back up. She had her hands down to her side as she glanced at him. She didn’t try anything or Swifty move behind him to knock him out, just remaining still and silent.

“Welcome to the underworld! Since you’re new here, would you like a tour? I guess I should give you one. I’m sure you know you’ll be staying here for a while!”

He took her on a tour around the place. As it’s only natural for the king to take his subjects on tours.

He pointed towards one of the rooms, “That’s your room that you’ll be staying in.” He explained. Before he pointed across from him, “That’s my room over there if you need anything.”

She nodded, “Da.”

Of course, her room would be the closest to his. 

“My door is always open.”

The door opened to reveal a large bedroom from the inside, it looked like it hasn’t been used for a while. This was her room now.

“Well, if there isn’t anything else you need.” He was busy. Being the king and all. “I guess I’ll be getting back to work now.” 

She understood. She understood what he’d met by that. 

Magoroku turned towards Gallows.

“Gallows! Continue to watch over her for me! And don’t let her escape!” 

Gallows shook his head but agreed to do it anyway. “Fine, geh.”

Magoroku turned to face the winter goddess, “I’ll let you stay here for now, but I’ll be back soon to get you for dinner. So prepare yourself.” 

She watches as he clumsily walks away with a smile. Before she enters her room and closes the door. The room itself was quite fancy, with light blue bed sheets and walls that were crimson in color as if he must’ve been careful of the color choice. A neat and clean room with a desk, a bookshelf, and a dresser for her clothes. The room was large. From where she was, the room must’ve been special since it was so close to the king.

She sat her bag on the floor as she gazed around the room. But why was the king being so nice to her? What was the point?

She stared from the window. 

‘I’m only doing this on Kyoya-sama’s orders.’

She stared up in the blood-stained sky with a rather cold expression. 

Following his wishes is the only thing I must do.

She was only here to study the world and keep their king from losing control. Kyoya-sama unquestionably wanted control of the underworld for his own goals and she would help him do that. Shido Magoroku the god of the underworld, a supreme being with the need of feeling wanted. The current god but was a god without land or without power? But in her eyes, he wasn’t so strong as one would make him out to be. She saw past his fraudulent activities.

He left towards the door and grabbed the handle, he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, leaving her inside.

As she thought, Hell wasn’t an ideal place for anyone. 

When she first arrived here, her nose immediately wretched with the taste of scorching flesh. It was a taste that would make anyone puke but she kept her neutral face. She could hear the screaming of the unfortunate souls trapped inside of this place. 

It is just as she expected it would be.

If only she could melt the hotness with her frozen grip but it wasn’t as if she cares. 

She stood in the room as he wanted, simply waiting.

It’s not long before she heard the door click open and he walked inside, “Sophia?”

A familiar tan-haired entered the room. She gazed at the door. 

In the rather large dining room, a table with a red table cloth was set up and filled with two plates on both ends. In the middle were three candles. This must have been his main dining room in the castle. 

“Just for you on this special occasion, I’ve brought out the special dining room! I only use it when major guests arrive at the castle! Since it’s your first day here and all.” He explained.

“Sure, if you say so.”

From the fancy candles to the dishes, to the strange gestures that it was implying, this wasn’t at all what one would expect from this. But it was simple enough that it wasn’t much of a problem. 

Magoroku pulled out the chair for her and she took a seat. She sat with hands on her lap. She glanced at the food on her plates. It was sushi. Magoroku walked over to his chair and sat down, too. He smiled as he was staring at his plate.

“Mmm, Sushi!” He hummed as he brought it up happily, “I’m going to enjoy this!”

She watched as she took a bite. 

From his expression, she could tell that was rather fond of Sushi.

Their first dinner together was awkward. 

She heard the folktales from Kyoya-sama, the reason he’d always made Aragami Rouga leave to eat up top on the mountain. She could see the trick the king was trying to pull on her.

"Huh?" He noticed her staring and not eating, "What's wrong?" He questioned. "You're not eating." 

“You’re making eat with you?”

“Exactly!”

"I understand. You’re making me eat here because you're planning on keeping me down here for all eternity.” She saw past him. “So you can avoid the idea of me leaving.”

_ So that if it should end with me not agreeing to your arrangements... _

If she ate she'll be here for all of eternity. 

WHAT? Magoroku choked on his food, as his eyes widened, "Don't be silly! Such a s-s-sneaky thought n-n-never crossed my mind!” 

“Isn’t it true that if you eat in the underworld your soul will be forever trapped in the underworld?”

That’s right. It left the king stunned. As if he wasn’t expected that. Then again what was he expecting? He’d only brought her a few hours ago. The girl was very cunning for her own good, that’s for sure.

“No, no, no! Don’t be crazy! Those are a bunch of rumors!” He waved his hand dismissively, "And besides, eating is important!” He brought a hand to his chin, “You don’t want to get sick, do you? I don’t want you passing out on the job.”

She stayed silent.

He brought his hand down to the table, “When was the last time you ate?”

“A few hours ago.”

“Then you must want to eat quite badly.”

She took a moment to study.

“Now, go on. You must eat.”

A memory of Kyoya-sama’s words flashed into her mind:  _ “I’d like for you to meet the person again. And followed his every order, much like you do for me. I believe his powers are one with great curiosity to me. However, not much is known about the extent of his true power, as of now. But, I'm curious. Though you might need to be captured to do that. It’s important that we get him underneath our allyship.” _

This was an order, wasn’t it?

“Da.” She lifted her hand and grabbed one of the Sushi’s from the plate. If this got him to stop begging her to eat. She’ll test the theory. She’s certain that Kyoya-sama knew how to break the smell, he always had all of the given answers. She ate it. 

His lips curved to a smirk as he brought his hands on the table, cupping them. “Good. You took a bite.” 

Once she was done, she didn’t waste any more time and got up from the chair. 

He’s calling. She sensed his calls instantly. 

“Huh?” He blinked as he noticed her, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“I’ll like to go back to my room now.”

He pushed himself up from his chair, “Wait! I’ll take you back there!”

“There’s no need for that.” She explained. “I know the path to my room already.”

She made her way out of the room, ignoring his calls as she went. She walked around the place to locate a dark enough area from the rooftops of the building. In the dark couriers away from everyone. Away from Shido.

“Stars, guild me.”

She used her hidden power of remotely viewing others as she pleased. Above her eyes, an orb-like object materialized right in front of her. Those deep glacial azure eyes pasted to the object like some glue stick, scrutinizing inside the sphere. Almost stained. From the other side, she was faced with her master, Gaen Kyoya.

“Ah, Sophia. How is everything going?” He questioned as he raised his brow. “Did you find anything interesting that I should know?”

“Everything is preceding right on schedule, Kyoya-sama.”

“Excellent. Please, do keep me informed and report back regularly on your process.”

“Da.” She stoically nodded, “I won’t disappoint you.”

“Good.”

The call ended. As the orb shuts off.

It didn’t take long for Sophia to become familiar with the many halls and doorways in the castle that she was stuck in. She studied the halls and took mental notes. She was able to memorize the whole layout by herself. She navigated her way around the area easily. It doesn’t take her long to find the main halls.

She felt someone else was here with her. Down the castle, she noticed a male, a redhead dressed in black with a stoic expression. 

She halted her walking. That feeling grew. She noticed him. He noticed her as well. He glanced at her but didn't say a single word in response. His thick teal eyes stared at him in silence. She glanced back at him from down the hall. He wasn’t saying anything or showing any expressions at all. but something tells her that he’s wary of her presence.

Silently, he closed his eyes and turned, walking into the halls. 

Who was that man? One of Shido’s royal guards?

She shook the thoughts. It’s nothing important. It’s pointless to worry about it. She should be heading back to her room now.

When she got back. Shido was already there inside of her room, probably to check up on her and she was met with his shouting, “Sophia! Where have you been?!”

She doesn’t respond to him.


	2. New Job

“So it’s decided.”

The next day, she was ready for her responsibility. She’d gotten ready. She was an early bird, despite sleeping later than normal.

“I have received new orders from that person.” She said. “I will be within the castle doing duties assigned to me.”

She was tasked to be his servant in the castle, his personal tutor, and whatnot. It started out slowly. That means staying by his side most of the time. Not that she minded much, Kyoya-sama’s orders were clear that this was the role that she needed to play. She took her duties responsibly, as dutiful as she was.

She was stoic, mysterious, stern, and intelligent. She was one of a kind, a goddess. 

Now, Sophia Sakharov was nothing but a servant to the castle rule by death. A simple light blue dress that was fancy, known for her stoic features and white snow-like hair. 

They were near the main offices, something that he chose not to be heavily guarded. 

“Today, we’ll be going through the souls expected to arrive here together.”

She nodded, “Da.”

They entered a room, that was more like a work office by the looks of it. 

“Sure, if you say so. So are we gonna do this or not?” She questioned, “We’re quite busy today.”

“All right, all right. You’re in a mood. Let’s get to work.”

Today, they were flipping through the sets of countless souls that will be arriving or are already trapped here. It’s an easy way to keep tabs on all of his subjects. It was an important duty for the king to know all of his subjects and to plan accordingly if something were to happen. It was an important matter to be acted on.

Talk about a snore, it’s not like any of these little twerps are actually going to escape the realm.

Sophia was tasked to join him and help when needed. Magical books with imprints of different names and histories. 

However, the noise outside took him out of his thoughts. He took note of the lost souls near the castle doors, right on the outside.

“Oh! King Shido, what are you doing here?”

“Naturally, as the king, I work hard so that everyone can have a secure life.” He spoke as he stepped out from the side. His navy eyes turned to glance at them. “Oh? And yet you want to know how I still run the kingdom all on my own? You see, it’s because I’m a genius. But that aside… being at my castle like this without proper authorization and this late is a violation of clause 8 of the rules. I’ll need to send out punishments for this.”

He could see the worries of the two girls, “But!” 

The girls flinched.

He placed a hand to his chest and kneeled down, “I’ll keep this a secret, just for today. Be sure to go home quickly.” He looked up at them and flashed a smile.

Despite, it being hell, not every soul that was down here was bad.

He watched as they turned around and rushed off from the castle.

“Truly, how am I such an understanding king? Don’t you think so, Sophia?”

“I wouldn’t know. I don’t want to know either, Shido.”

“How far were we in the souls that should be arriving here that are probable to die soon, again?” He questioned as he walked closer as he brought his hands up, “Although it’s not as if any of them are ever going to escape the Underworld.”

She turned to look at him, stoically, “Then you don’t need to look at them.”

“It’s better to be careful, right?”

Magoroku flipped through the pages, as Sophia said their names, dates, and date of death. 

Magoroku would ask questions. 

“Onigashira Sakate. Born 2025. Cause of death unknown.”

Magoroku raised a brow. “Is that how he dies, much sooner than expected?” He questioned, “Did something happen before then? The book doesn’t say why he’s dying. But by the looks of it seems that he’s nothing but trouble.”

Sophia turned to him again, “Shido. It looks like you’re interested in him.”

He turned to face her, “As if. A troublemaker is still a troublemaker. If it comes to that, I’ll just do that thing again. More of a problem is allowing them to escape. We have to watch out for bigger threats.” 

Sophia stayed silent. 

“In last year’s time, a soul did something that should have never happened, and he escaped from the Underworld.”

He’s cautious. He’s studious. He’s considerate.

“Something we can never let happen again.” 

He didn’t want any of the souls to leave the underworld, he needed to have superior over all of that. And make sure everything was going as he planned it would go as. He had a powerful position of prominence that he didn’t want to lose.

Soon everyone below will soon be wrapped around his gloved fingers.

“All right…” He closed the book, “That’s enough reading for one day, let’s move on to other matters. Shall we?”

She silently nodded. 

Sophia mainly stood by his side, silently and stoically. With hands at her side, she stood by the throne without many words. Shido mostly sat on his throne. She was at the position on top. 

One day, he went up to her.

“Sophia! I have something that I’ll like to give you. Here.” 

He handed her a pad, one with markings of the Underworld. It was a tablet of some sort. Wide yet thin. The difference is that the underworld had very different technology compared to the realms above it. She took it from his hands as she stared down at it, studying the pad. No doubt this is from the Underworld.

“I’ll like for you to use it. Everything should already be set up on it for you. Whenever I say your name when we have guests, I’ll for you to use the button to open the floorboards up. That should get rid of any annoying pests that’ll show up here.”

She nodded, “Da.”

He gave it to her as some sort of gift. Probably thanks to her ranking now. It’s not long before she figured out how to use it by herself. 

Magoroku had implemented news rules which will be mandatorily issued by next week. As king, it’s his job to keep order and reason in the realm. That was no easy task, but he was used to the heavy pressure from it all.

Today it seems that one of his Subjects came up as the king.

“Kamin? What a pleasant surprise- Ahuh?”

“Shido Magoroku! Don’t play dumb with me! What is the meaning of this?!” A voice roared, “What is it that you’re planning this time? I know you got something bad and dirty like you’re always are. Why such a major pain in the ass security?” Why was there an attack?!

Oh my. Magoroku nervously smiled as he rubbed his hands together, he cringed at the use of his profanity, “It seems I’ve got a terrible reputation.”

“Explain.  **_NOW_ ** !” 

“We have received a report of suspected fraudulent activity,” Sophia finally spoke, annoyed by the person in question.

The guy turned to face the girl, “About what?”

Sophia glanced down at the pad, “Isn’t it true that you were there on the night of the crime?”

Magoroku let out a sigh of relief as Sophia took over for him and made the guy focus all of his attention on Sophia instead. He was glad that Sophia took over for him. 

“I was, yes, but I didn’t try to escape!”

Magoroku brought his hands up and waved them, “Well, good, then you won’t mind if we examine you.”

“FOR WHAT?!”

Sophia glanced up at the two as she added, “It’s for the sake of no foul play that could dishonor our realm’s name.”

“Fine. I’ll do as you wish.”

Good. Magoroku maliciously smirked. “Sophia.”

She knew what had happened. She nodded as she tapped a single thing on her pad, “Da.”

The floorboards underneath opened up and the person fell through them. The floorboards that came in handy, scented people far out into the deepest depths of the Underworld.

Magoroku was pleased with this. That takes care of him. For now.

“Now that nuisance has disappeared.”

_ Well, that was an expected result. _

* * *

“Now sing for me, and amuse me!”

It’s not so long that they created teamwork, playing off of one another.

She served as his personal assistant, the one who was always by his side. She trained and tutor him when necessary. She knew how to handle him with a sway of a few words. She saw him at his worse, at his peak, she watched from the sidelines.

Of course, certain things bother him that she did like seemingly teleporting without warning but despite his egotistical nature. He hated when she did that. But he still cared about the people he was close to. He found himself slowly clinging to her more.

* * *

“Why are you being so kind?”

He blinks, being taken aback by the sudden question as he nearly choked on his food but brought his fort down, “Do you not like me being kind? I think it’s normal for the king to be kind to his queen.”

“I’m not your queen.”

“Not yet. But someday you will. Whether you like it or not. You will be my side, always.” His expression shifted to a processive gaze. Bringing his hands together and smirks at her. “I’m sure you’ll understand.”

“That was not part of our agreement with Kyoya-sama.”

“No, but I’ve decided. You would make a perfect queen for the castle!” He smiles happily.

She glares at him. This wasn’t part of their agreement. There was no way she’ll be willing to do this!

“I’m not going to be your wife, Shido.”

“Oh? You’re not?” He shrugged, “That’s fine. It’s not like  _ you  _ have a choice in the matter, anyway.”

She glared further at him, warily. 

“You’re quite the hostile one, ain’t ya, hm?” 

She turned in the direction. As if she was ready to attack, “Who are you?”

“The name’s Yamazaki Davide!” He stuck his tongue out, with a smile, waving his hand. “And I’m guessing you’re at that poor little girl Magoroku-chan keeps talking about, huh?” 

“D-Davide!” Magoroku was surprised, “Why are you here?”

“Oh, I heard a new voice from the halls and decided to check it out.” He explained, “So the rumors are true, huh? The rumors about getting yourself a wife?”

“Y-Yes!” Magoroku lifted his head, being a little tense, “Th-That’s right!”

His small black eyes studied her closely, “Now, that I’m seeing you in person, I must say he got a good deal. I’m sure with a pretty face like yours, you’ll do well around the kingdom.”

She hated being called pretty. It was provoking her annoyance to grow. “What did you say?”

“Both of you, stop it!”

She doesn’t respond. She doesn’t like him one bit. Whoever this Yamazaki Davide guy was.

“To bring a Goddess to the underworld, especially someone close to Gaen Kyoya. That’s not a very good idea.”

Another voice entered the room. The three people from within the room turned to face.

“Retsu.”

She doesn’t respond. She doesn’t like him one bit. It was the man from before from the hallway who was watching her.

“Well, now that you’re both here.” He raised one of his arms he had resting behind his back. Closing his eyes as his hand pointed at the female in question. His lips still arched to a smirk, almost proud, “Let me introduce you to our new servant, Sophia Sakharov!”

Sophia nodded, “Da.”

* * *

Sophia Sakharov, the god of winter. Decided on a plan. She was going to see it for herself.

She had a knife before her hand, underneath her jacket. Stoically walking into the room where he was without anyone questioning her intentions. They were used to seeing her by now and never questioned her.

He was the first to acknowledge her presence. His face lit up as he went up to her. "Sophia! How are you?"

And before anyone knew it. She'd taken it out and dived it into his chest, in a cold attempt to murder the God. 

He gasped in pain. His eyes widened as tears began to form from the corner of his eyes. She'd done it. He slumped to the floor, falling limp. 

Both Retsu and Davide starred in complete shock by her actions.

"Holy shit. You really had to murder the king, didn't ya?"

She stepped back as she stared down. Eyeing him closely. It worked.

"That hurts…" He groaned. As his body shivered. 

Admittingly, his words caught her off guard. He was still alive? 

He pushed himself up and covered his wound. Soft blood poured from his lips. His wound was stung with immense pain but he wasn't dead. She didn't kill him. His navy eyes glanced at her. 

They locked eyes. 

"I see. So that's why it is." She stared at him.  _ I should have realized this sooner... _

"You really think a God Of the Underworld could just die like that, huh?" Davide laughed and stuck his tongue out.

"You're a cunning one but this is quite sad," Retsu noted. 

She turned her head to face them, narrowing her eyes coldly at the two. She glared daggers at them. 

He held his wound with one hand and lifted up another to his mouth. 

"Oh my. This isn't good!" He muttered. It's going to leave a mark. As expected he slightly panicked but remained somehow composed. He was surprised. "I seemed to be bleeding. Sophia, dear, please get me towels!" 

She nodded, "Da."

She swiftly went on her way. He attempted to murder him failed. She should have already known that death couldn't happen for him yet she failed to miss it. 

He pointed towards the two, "You two! Quit standing around and clean up this mess!" 

“Ugh. Fine. Quit whining you lame-o.”

She heard him yell loudly from behind before she left out of the door.

Despite not dying, the boy still felt pain. Of course. Yet he didn't yell or even shout at her for doing it. Not yet.

Shortly she came back with the towels as expected. 

Davide and Retsu were nowhere to be found, probably being busy with other things. Which left them alone. 

She handed him the towel and he smiled at her as he took it from her. 

"Thank you!"

The sight of blood didn't bother him at all. As if he was used to it by now. Well, he probably should be given he was ruling a place filled with it. 

"Don't think I'll let you off easily next time." He said. "I'll make sure you properly get punished for this."

"Do you really think you could punish me?" 

"Yes, I do." He huffed. 


	3. Meeting the old

This was unexpected.

“Well long time no see, Sophia Sakharov.”

Sophia turned to the voice. “Aragami Rouga.” 

Rouga was standing near her doorway, leaning against the wall. With his little three-headed dog, Cerberus near his side. His dark blue eyes focused on the white-haired. 

But it was the girl, not Kyoya. 

“Why are you here?”

“I’m in the middle of a journey with no particular destination. But then a hear rumors that Shido found himself a girl so I wanted to see for myself if that was true.”

“Why don’t we just pretend that you were never here?”

“You’re working with Shido, of all people. Why is that?”

“Not your business.” She snapped back, she felt the sweat pour from her cheeks, “And besides, you already know why I’m here, don’t you?”

“I do. For Kyoya. But part of me wants to hear it from you personally. Bounding yourself to the Underworld? You don’t seriously think that is a good idea, do you?”

He didn’t quite understand why Sophia would want to do this anyway. He did have a right to be concerned here, especially regarding Kyoya.

She knew the risk involved in doing this but it doesn’t matter to her. She’d do anything to make sure Kyoya-sama got what he wanted. She has a loyalty that was unmatched by all. If it met dying for his cause, so be it. Even if it means becoming one with the underworld of hell she’ll do it. A ruthlessly cold demon who will go to great lengths and weights carry out his wishes.

But why would Rouga care about her anyway?

“I will never question his orders.” Rouga shouldn’t either. “Neither should you.” Going against him is like going against nature. 

“So you’re just going to do this just like that?”

She silently nodded her head. 

She left the room before he said anything else. Something tells her that Aragami Rouga was having doubts about this.

She was able to find him, watching him from behind corners with a stoic expression. Creating mental notes. This was going to be quite easy. 

* * *

“Now, the time will come soon.”

The pieces to his plan will surely fall into place soon. 

Gaen Kyoya sat on his throne, appearing bored. Despite being with the other Gods, he was bored of their toys. 

The morals below were nothing but greedy and the gods above were nothing but selfish, they both were. They didn’t care about world problems, nor the children. Ever since he was young, he saw the awful crimes committed by morals and how most of the gods did nothing to stop it. They were the problem, they cause the problems. Kyoya wouldn’t allow that as an god. 

He was going to change this cruel world and become the leader of it.

“What is the meaning of this, Kyoya?” 

Sophia Sakharov, the goddess of winter has been gone from the mountain for a few days now. He’d sent her down there not too long ago for another important mission.

That’s fine.

Winter couldn’t come for another knew months so she wasn’t needed. She kept in close contact with him to make sure that their plans were going according his desires. 

But that met, looking for new servants while she was away.

He’s more interested in what’s happening below. In the underworld. The place with Death and Hell, he’s certain that he’ll be able to use that to his greatest whims. That all changes.

“Why is Sophia Sakharov in the underworld?” A familiar man asked, “There’s no way in hell that Shido would kidnap a god like that. Tell me, why would you let her go?”

“Oh, but he has, you see. You might not know him as much as you believe that you do, my dear friend. I can tell in his eyes when we first met him. I instantly took notice of his interest in her, even if he hasn’t noticed it himself yet.” Kyoya smirked, “That feeling of desire.”

“What are you talking about?”

His smirk deepened, “I ordered Sophia to be kidnapped by him.”

“What?”

“You haven’t forgotten, have you?”

“About what, Kyoya?”

“Our plans?” Kyoya readjusted himself on his seat, “Believe it or not, Sophia works better within a team. A duo. Magoroku is a good person to pair her up with. Gaining the king’s trust is valuable. He’s quite idiotic but with you, it’ll work wonders. I’m sure Sophia is doing lovely down there, too. She keeps close in contact with me. As a good, I’ll take the matters into my own hands. Don’t you think so? The Underworld is quite important to our plans. We need it to change the world, with the souls. I believe that Sophia will help do this. She’s the only one who can.” 

The other man couldn’t believe the words coming out.

“Now, I do believe that you have somewhere to be, don’t you?”

The grey-haired huffed and closed his eyes, knowing that he had a duty to perform.

“Fine. I guess we’ll talk later than.”

“Excellent. Until then my friend.” Gaen Kyoya said his goodbyes and watched him leave from his sights.

Aragami Rouga is a long since childhood friend was already down there guarding the souls with his three-headed Buddy, Cerberus. Rouga was important to his role, he was one of the few people who controlled who got in and out. He was another important piece to the puzzle. Rouga was strict and serious, a perfect person to guard and make sure the souls wouldn’t leave the place. 

With that said, he couldn’t say here for long. 

His expression shifted maliciously, “All those who seek to destroy my world through foolish acts will face my wrath.”

* * *

The sky was dark, filled with strange red mist that was seen for miles.

They both were on the rooftops, gazing out into the gloomy and red-blood sky. It was common weather. But something he was used too enjoying alone.

"Tell me, Shido. Why do you want a queen so badly then?"

"Oh?" He wasn't expecting that sudden question. He frowned. And felt his heart race a beat. He felt his body tensed as he brought a hand up before staring at her. "Well, uh, I…"

She watched as his cheeks began to change color. He hastily pointed his index finger to the sky and shifted his eyes. 

"Um, everyone knows that a king needs a queen!" He huffed.

* * *

In the halls, stood a familiar grey-haired, staring at her. She halted her steps to look at him. His grey eyes locked with her icy sky-blue. Her eyes meet his frame. She observes with icy eyes as his lips curve to a smirk. She doesn’t return his smile. Her expression is cold as ice, stern as always. Shoulders high with confidence, hands at her side. Displaying no sign of emotions underneath her cold and stoic face.

“Aragami Rouga.”

“It’s been a while, Sophia Sakharov.” It has only been a few weeks since they had last talked. He flashed a careless smile.

“Didn’t Kyoya-sama ordered you to take a hike?” She questioned, eyes still glued to him. “Why are you here?” She was already ready to take her powers out and attacked back if they did try to decide to pull something here. She knew what he was capable of, the power that he holds. And what he can with it.

He shrugged, “I’m done with that. I thought I saw a date happening so I decided to investigate.”

“Our relationship has nothing to do with you.”

He was smirking now. “Hope you’re having fun with your little friend. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you actually fallen for him.” 

She doesn’t respond. She denied that. Every claim of it. She hated when people got in her business, completely loathing it!

“Why would you want to date someone like him in the first place?"

She narrowed her eyes. “Stay out of my business, Rouga.”

“I’d like to, but Kyoya and Elf are too occupied.” 

“You sound interested as well.”

Rouga scoffed, “Of course, not.” Rouga just rolled his eyes at this,  _ 'I almost feel bad for you, Sophia. But you probably dug yourself into that hole.' _


	4. They always say

“That’s what they always say.” He waved a hand and leaned forward, towards him. Placing his hands on his hip, studying him. The body hummed.

“Wh-What do you want?” 

Magoroku brought his hands up, awkwardly staring back. It made Magoroku feel uncomfortable. This guy’s whole character made him strange, weird. Something about this girl was no sane. Something about him felt inhuman. Maybe it was those small black orbs? 

“Nothin’ much… though… I must say, that girl looks kinda cute. I can see why you’re into her. But you also look kinda lame, too, hm. I’m conflicted. Though I’m kinda surprised. I didn’t expect you to actually bring any girl here. Let alone a real Ice Queen, ya know?”

Magoroku drew back, he felt his heart skip a beat, and his cheeks filled with heat. Was it just him or did the room get hotter all of the sudden? Wait a second! Did he just call him lame?! He ignored that. What about Sophia?! There were others before him? Wait, ‘with how her last relationship had ended’? Was he implying that she had someone before him? It left the tan-haired with even more answers than before. Why was that so difficult to believe? 

“Wh-What are you saying?” He was in disbelief. 

“Hm?” Davide raised a brow. “Oh~? You mean you don’t know her past relationships?” 

“I don’t know anything about her private life.”

Davide frowned, “Makes sense.” He shrugged, “I would say that she’s quite vague about those sorts of things. I can’t see her being open about love, either honestly. She only cares about Kyoya it seems.” 

It appeared that Davide might’ve known more about her than he did. Maybe? Magoroku wasn’t quite sure but he had a feeling that they worked alongside one another. 

“Yeah, they haven’t ended well… heh… not for the victims anyway…” 

“What… what happened to them?”

“You shouldn’t worry, ya know? Don’t look so lame. Maybe she likes you for real? Really, we can’t be too sure. I’m sure if you don’t protest and whine she’ll spear you.” Davide smirked, “You seem like a bottom.” He noted, as his eyes trailed. He smirked, a clear tease within his voice. “I bet you’re a bottom, hm.”

The tan-haired narrowed his eyes, as sweat began to pour down his cheeks. He was no bottom, whatever that met. He was at the top, the seat to the highest! He claimed his seat to the top. He was the student council president for crying out loud. Magoroku didn’t bother to respond to his claim. It was already strange enough. 

“There’s no need to worry, though.” He winked, “I won’t take your soul or eat you up~!” He brought his hands up for dramatic effect. “Or maybe I’ll have a little slice of it~! A tasty treat~!” 

Magoroku stepped back, clearly afraid, nervous. He brought his hands up and let out a nervous whimper. 

He only heard the boy snickering, enjoying himself.

“You should’ve seen the look on your face!” He closed his eyes and laughed, sticking out his tongue, “I gotcha pretty good, huh?” This guy, whoever he thinks he is was laughing at him.

“Stop laughing at me!”

“You’re adorably funny, huh?”

“W-Where’s Sophia?”

Davide’s eyes furrowed, “How the hell would I know?” He shoved the hands in his pockets, “She’s probably with Kyoya or something.”

Kyoya? Does he mean Kyoya-sama? It has to be the same person. Magoroku ignored the awful use of curses. 

“Do you know where she might be now?”

“As I said before, she’s probably with Kyoya, doing his orders or some shit.”

His frown deeped. This Yamazaki Davide guy wasn’t going to help him find her. No matter, he’ll find it no matter what. “Then you’re no use.” Magoroku turned to face a different direction, “I’ll just go search somewhere else.”

“Hold on.”

The tan-haired stopped. His navy eyes lingered to meet his gaze once again, “What is it?”

“This place is really fucking massive, you know.” 

“I know that!” Magoroku felt disgusted in his veins as the profanity that this blonde slipped in.

“Okay, Magoroku-chan! Let’s go look for the Ice Queen.” He shoved his hands into his pocket.

Davide ended up trailing him mostly from behind, as they passed a few other demons. Though they looked more like servants to the castle, they gave the two odd glances as they wanted. As if weirded out.

Why was Davide following him? Magoroku shrugged. Who knows? 

_‘I better get ready to run away if things don't go well…’_

He still was worried that this Davide guy might hurt him. 

“Ya think you should go that way.” He pointed.

Magoroku curiously turned his head to meet the direction he wanted him to go in. “Which way does that lead?”

“It takes you back to your room.”

Magoroku narrowed his eyes, annoyed. He didn’t want to go back there, he was walking away from it! “I’m not going back to that room!”

“Ya think you should go back. Come to my room.”

“Stop telling me what to do!” Magoroku shouted, “I just want to see Sophia!”

“Ya know, I’m not supposed to be helping you like this.”

“Why?”

“You’re supposed to answer to us. Don’t think just because we talk doesn’t mean I forgot about that.”

“Oh?”

He was about to respond to this—

“Shido.”

He blinked, almost feeling relief to find her here. 

“Sophia?” He turned to see her icy stare and blue outfit, as always. When did she get here?

“Hey, Ice Queen, what’s up?” Davide greeted, “I think we were looking for you.”

She said nothing, something in the thick air. As if Sophia and Davide weren’t exactly on good terms. She turned to find Magoroku was standing there as well. Davide slightly pushed the tan-haired forward, causing him to almost lose his balance and yelp. Once he gazed up, he met her cold gaze. An icy glare.

* * *

“As you can see, Death rulers are not to be taken lightly.”

While the king was occupied, she noticed it immediately. From the edge of the roofs, souls coming again to try and break the walls that held them back. _This is a bad situation._ Her expression remained different.

“Souls are trying to escape.” 

“Huh?” Magoroku flinched. He turned to her before looking down to the windows to see what she met. He could see the souls slashing at the top. He turned back to Sophia, “Do you know what this means? If they break down the barrier all of the souls here will be freed and escape!”

Gallows directed to glance at his buddy from the other end, “What do you want to do, geh? Magoroku?”

He had to think fast, quickly if they wanted to save the underworld from falling apart.

“Oh!” Grasping almost excitedly, a light bulb appeared under his head. He pointed his index finger towards the sky, “I have an idea!” He beamed.

“My Death Rulers come here at once!” 

As a cue, a bunch of monsters came to his aid. It was brought to their attention instantly. 

He lowered his eyes as he pointed to the direction. 

“Hurry! Go and stop the souls trying to escape the underworld!”

“Right boss!”

They floated off by his orders.

The end of his lips curls to a bright, all-knowing smile. Admiring his sudden work.

“And with that, the underworld is safe!”

_We dodged a bullet thanks to my quick thinking!_

Her head awkwardly facing upward to the sky before turning her head and eyes to meet his proud gaze. “I don’t understand.”

“We’ll let my Death Ruler army go on a rampage, and draw their attention away from wanting to get out. A real tactical play!”

She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Was it a little too advanced for you?”

He really was clueless, wasn’t he? And he was a leader, too. She didn't respond before her expression shifted. He failed to see the many flaws with it. 

She closed her eyes, letting out an annoyed sigh watching it slowly but painfully as an obvious alternative. He wasn’t very bright. Letting out an annoyed sigh. She rubbed her head with the tip of her fingers. A small bubble of sweat dripped down her cheeks.

Her sudden behavior provoked him to frown, glancing at her in worry. "Wh-What's wrong?"

He began to worry if she was becoming uneasy or ill. Maybe she was starting to have a headache? Maybe she needed a nurse? Or maybe… 

Not a good idea…?

“Gesha-Gesha! What makes you so sure that will work, geh?”

She had a few questions to ask of her own. Sophia lifted her head and opened her eyes to meet Magoroku’s gaze. She removed her fingers from her face. Her expression is a mixture of worry and concern. Clearly, his plan was affecting her mental state. Oddly enough, displaying her weakness, knowing what will happen if this would be bad. Sweat nobly pouring down her cheeks.

“Or worse? What will you do if they escape as well?”

Both questions that Magoroku knew were important, he hasn’t thought of that. He was rather shortsighted.

“Who knows what might happen with Death Rulers, geh?”

Magoroku paled. His eyes widened. He panicked. “Oh no! I-If that happens, the Underworld is going to be exposed, again!” In a hazy panic, Magoroku dashed off towards the large doors to get his monsters back.

He left Sophia and Gallows behind the inside of the castle walls.

Sophia went to the roofs. She used her powers to teleport the monsters to her location.

“What’s happening?”

She stoically stared at the monsters in front of her. Shido’s Death Rulers.

“You’ll do as I say if you know what’s good for you. Do you understand?”

They all stared at her now. The monster spoke nothing but merely listened to her words. She had a plan. She was exploitative for her duties, some would admit. Effectively stealing the underworld was their main goal.

“At this point, it would be bad if the souls escaped from the underworld like this too soon.” She said. “So I’ll take charge and stop them myself.”

Determined, she used her powers, “Death Rulers!” She began to use her powers, “I order you to become stronger! And to stop the souls from escaping the underworld!”

The monster glowed as they swayed. It’s not long before she teleported them out. They listened to her as she wanted and needed them to.

From the other end, Magoroku watched in shock from the sky as his Death Rulers came back to stop the souls.

It’s not long before she teleported herself next to Magoroku with Gallows and stoically watched.

Magoroku cupped his hands and grinned, “We did it!”

* * *

She narrowed her eyes. She found herself thinking about him a little more than she’ll like, too.

_“You’re in a mood.”_

A voice echoed within her mind. 

It was true, she found him annoying sometimes. It’s true that she nearly murdered him a few times, but she did that to a lot of people as well. She didn’t want him to die, not yet, at least. Her sadistic nature. Despite all of that, it was more tough love. The truth is, she wanted him to win, he had too. Punishment might help him in this case. Make him learn.

Every day was much like the same.

Only silence followed.

With Shido, she found herself relaxing in his care, despite his cluelessness and failure. She trusted him.

“So this is how it is.”

The goddess of ice and king of the underworld were always driven by the strings attached but those strings always seem to break. Something always got in the way of things. Outside forces ripping at them.

"Then I guess my fate is sealed."

It was fate.

Sophia doesn’t bother to move, unlike before. She stood still, as she stared stoically out in front of her. There was still more they could do, however, their time was running short.

She heard the rumors about the Underworld, about _him_. Even so, she ignored them, not even caring about them. Those rumors turned out to be false. Pointless rumors. She reeked with death by now but she didn’t care at all. As the clumsy ineffective God of the underworld. How did master put it? A role he was clearly born to play.

In pursuing a relationship there's risks involved. But that's worth most worth having

She felt pity for him. She’d grown soft for him.

How do you figure? She didn’t understand it. Why him? Shido is clueless, a weirdo, a drama queen, incompetent, clingy, egotistical; the clumsy, ineffective, and idiotic God to the underworld.

He was nothing more.

As she thought, he was. No matter how many hints she left for him, he was clueless.

_“There’s no turning back now.”_

There was never an option to do that.

Was it a pity she felt? It was. Admittingly, he hasn't done anything remotely bad to harm her, not yet. And from her view. In fact, he was doing everything to make her stay here alongside him. 

She knew he probably wouldn't. He was annoying. Clueless. A weirdo. 

She focused back on their mission. The only thing **_THAT_** should **_MATTER_** here. They rarely interact as much as they did before, if not rarely now.

* * *

Her expression is cold as ice, stern as always. Shoulders high with confidence, hands at her side. Displaying no sign of emotions underneath her cold and stoic face. She shows no sign of fear or dread. But she stood on her high, being prepared for anything. 

“Everything is going as expected, Kyoya-sama.”

“And how about Magoroku?”

“He’s well.”

“You find yourself talking about him a lot, don’t you?” He questioned, “I’ve noticed it.”

She did, didn’t she? She didn’t notice it before but Sophia Sakharov denied it.

* * *

“Sophia?”

She blinked, his voice echoed her mind again. She turned to face him, meeting his concerned expression.

“Are you feeling okay? You’re acting a little strange.”

Despite her stoic and mysterious nature and his cluelessness, Shido was able to easily tell if there’s something bothering her. He could tell when she was in a mood or how she acted. Shido was able to read her somewhat good, for the most part.

She doesn’t respond to that, instead, she reacts. 

Who was a king without a queen? Lonely was one word to explain it. He sees himself as the king. The Student Council President, the leader, acknowledges himself as superior. But he is not the shiny piece on the board, the strings. That responsibility belongs to Sophia Sakharov. She has all the constraints, the real mastermind behind his actions. She’s dangerous, even more so than the Buddy Police. But he’s also malicious cunning much like her. 

Despite her aloof and icy nature, he finds comfort in her character. His trust for her runs deep along with his blood. She has the answers, didn’t she? He clings to her, out of fear. An instinct tells him to draw near, he feels safe when she’s here. He is safe with her, being afraid of everything but her stare. Showing weakness to others by clinging to them. He holds her shoulders and arms, as she stands there, glaring stoically at the danger. While his blood runs cold and his heart races. 

He believes she was cold, possibly heartless if it wasn’t for her actions. Her stare was ice but he wanted her glare to view his frame. With her emotionless features but he sees past her impassiveness. She’s dangerous, loyal, and cold.

Magoroku eyes widened, placing his hands on his head as he began to shake, “No way! That’s crazy!” He was so confused, broken, losing control of the field. 

“That was it!” 

* * *

“Hey, Retsu?” He turned towards the redhead, “How do you feel about that girl Magoroku-chan brought in?”

“You mean, Sophia Sakharov?”

“Yeah, her.”

“I feel she’s hiding something from us.”

“I feel that too, actually.”

Yamazaki Davide keeps a notebook by his side. Pocket size, one he’s always using to write in. He does his homework. And study his opponents. He’s quite smart, well when he wanna be, that’s what Retsu says anyway. He has a wide variety of notes inside of his small compact notebook.

In one of the pages, he wrote about Sophia-chan. The ice queen.

_“Sophia-chan, what’s her name, came here one day. I’m pretty sure Magoroku-chan_

**_Sophia Sakharov._ ** _The goddess of winter._

_She’s Russian, luckily I’ve been spending most of my free time studying her language because I’m interested. Da means yes in Russian._

_Not much is known about her. Her private life is a complete mystery. And she doesn’t show much emotion besides, annoyance or pity. She reminds me of my boyfriend, Retsu a little but she’s different._

_I just don’t know what it is but Magoroku-chan hasn’t been the same since she came along. I noticed it. As if something about that girl is… changing him. For the better or worse I don’t really know. But I know something’s up with them. I mean, even sharing a room together? Come on, that’s insane._

_But I’m annoyed at her, very annoyed. She hides behind that stern and stoic attitude of hers. She thinks just because she’s closed to the king means she could just take control anytime she likes. Or Retsu. I know that Retsu doesn’t like her much, either._

_I like teasing her, though, getting her mad is enjoyable. I could do it all day and never stop._

_I think she’s up to something. I know she is.”_

The page ends as the book closes.

* * *

“Sophia…? Why me?” I asked. 

“What?”

“Why is it that I’m always looking at you? Why do I need you that badly? Why do I want to make you mine and only mine?” B-But… “Why is it that I can’t do anything to help you?” I poured my heart in front of her as she watched me. “To watch you and never being able to help the way I know I could. Constantly being forced to watch you leave and not being able to follow you like I want too. Don’t leave me, Sophia! Not again! That’s one of the things I hate about this, you know.”

I know there’s nothing I could do to help, I was hopeless. What hurts the most if I actually had the power to do something about this I would. As long as the truth is known. R-Right? A-As long as you understand the truth! I feel tears begin to flow from the corner of my eyes. My chest and heart hurt. 

“Tell me, Sophia? Why me?” I whimpered as I felt the tears fall down my cheeks. I was a mess but I didn’t stop myself. 

“Shido. You’re so clueless.” She said as she had me by the collar when I’ve given up already. I tense. “You’re already mine.” 

“Huh?” I was shocked to hear. I blinked, trying to understand. Wh-What are you saying? You can’t mean it… I’m in disbelief. I looked at her. “I-I am?”

I never expected this to happen. I never expected Sophia Sakharov to have my heart in the first place but here she is. You should have said so sooner…

She nodded, “Da.”

I guess it’s true that it’s hard to spot what is right under your nose.

She stepped toward me and lifted her arm towards my cheeks. Her expression was impassive for the most part but I could see the pity coming from her. She was giving me a pitying look now. Why are you giving me such a pitying look?

She used her thumb to wipe the tears away. 

I sniffled. I tensed as I gazed back at her. “S-Sophia?”

“You worry too much.”

I only stare. 

“Then that means… You won’t ever leave me again?”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that.” She said, “Anything can happen.”

I frowned, not a response I was looking for. But I suppose she made a good point.

Honestly. I didn’t want to leave me again. Don’t leave me, Sophia. I need you.

Somehow, someway, I took the next step. I wanted to know what it’ll feel like to hold hands with someone. It can’t be that different from clinging to her arms, could it? I held her hand and held it close. The first step to this I guess. If couples could do this all of the time then we can do it too! 

We stood there as I awkwardly held her hand. Our fingers ended up being intertwined. I find her small hands to be a perfect fit for me! Like a puzzle piece that’s being linked together! We’re two pieces to the same puzzle.

My cheeks felt as if they were being cast on fire. My heart was beating faster as the moments passed. I felt a little better, much more than before, standing there awkwardly holding her hand. I’m glad to let out the suppressed emotions, I felt better because of that. 

She didn't move from my grip or push me away. Sophia gazing in front of her as she stood still, not appearing bothered at all by our hand-holding.

I don’t mind her company, I’ll admit I enjoy having her around. I feel less lonely, I had someone to talk to and she’d listen to me, stoically and silently. That’s fine. I'll make sure this works.

Sophia was first to break apart from the touch, needing to leave. She stoically glanced at him.


	5. Unexpected fights

Sophia stood there and watched. With Gallows at her side. At this point, it would be bad if their current relationship stayed as it was now.

Emotions clouded his judgment. He ran out of the castle crying in a panic after the fight. His chest felt heavy as if there’s something weighing it down. He found it hard to breathe. They rarely got into fights before, and never felt the need to fight about much.

That hurts… 

Magoroku was left heartbroken. His chest hurts. His heart hurts. Stop this! Please, make this all stop! 

“Why me?!”

The paths were always so devoid of any life, or monsters, or sprites of the death. The sky was dark. The world has fallen silent.

He felt alone. Abandoned. 

“I can’t believe this is happening!” 

Huh?

He halted his steps.

“What’s this?”

He noticed something odd: a path, a string of paper. How strange. His navy eyes focused confusingly at the paper. What in the world….?

**_Crackle. Crackle. Crackle._ **

He knew that sound, a sound that seemed familiar to him. Bones shifted. He looked in front of him. He was faced with a few of his Death Rulers, glaring at him. Their black devoid eye sockets glisten with color. As if they were planning something, or rather, angry at something.

Magoroku brought a hand up, “Wh-What do you want?”

He heard them laugh, mockingly that made his skin crawl. They shifted closer and Magoroku took a step back. It glided across the broad, closer towards him. He could tell that something was off. He knew that.

“Stay away! Don’t come any closer!” 

He shouted at the monster as he brought his hand up. He lowered his knees. He had nothing to possibly defend himself from it and he wasn’t that physically built to fight off a monster like this. He nervously backed away, fearing for only the worse to come.

What should he do!?

He felt sweat begin to pour and he was on the edge. He felt the tight grip of strings around his arm, pressing the fabric tightly around his skin, he winced. “Wh-What are you doing?” He shouted loudly in a complaint. He squirmed underneath their gasping. 

Before he knew, he was grabbed and yanked away. He yelped as he was tied to a thick poll as his monsters surrounded him. His eyes widened from shock and panic. Tears began to form the corner of his eyes.

“Huuh!? If it's money you want I can give you all of it! Stop it!”

Of course, they wouldn’t listen to him. As he continued to whine further and dramatically squirmed in the chains, trying to break free, he wasn’t physically strong enough to do that. 

“That’s enough.” 

“Huh?” He blinked as he heard a familiar stern voice. 

Everything seems to stop. Sophia came in. She held her rod tightly against her grip. She glared daggers at the monsters. Annoyance filled her core, feeding her emotions. That was masked by a bitter scowl. They had no time for this. She kept her clutch tightly in her hold. She had no time for this. “Disappear.”

The monster wouldn’t dare oppose her, or even attack her as they float away. Her power was enough to drive the monster away from them as she annoyingly watched it swiftly leave. She coldly watched it leave from the area. She stood there for a moment, simply watching the scene.

“Geh, they were so close!” Gallows said.

It’s not long before she went over to Magoroku to untied the rope chained to him.

He blinked confusingly, “S-Sophia…?!” Tears were already formed from the corner of his eyes as he glanced up at her. Was this a dream? Was he already dreaming? He couldn’t believe it.

She frowned as her eyes narrowed, she glanced back at him. Looking at him in pity.

He was in disbelief. Sophia, out of all people, saved him from being blown by his own monsters! He couldn’t believe it! He never expected that she would come here. Imagine that! The girl coming in to save him from harm! Unbelievable! 

She was still mad at him, wasn’t she? So why come back to get him?

He felt the grip of the chains grew weaker as they dropped to the floor, he clumsy landed on his feet, trying not to clumsily trip to the floor. His legs lowered. He felt a weight of his chest being lifted. He felt relieved.

She stepped to the side and watched him as he got his footing on the floor.

He turned to her, “Why did you come back here?”

“For you.” She said. “You ran off crying after our fight.”

“I-I can explain!”

“There won’t be any need for that. I already know why.”

Oh? She did? Tears began to form again. His chest began to feel all fuzzy again. His heart hammered. He frowned as his brows furrowed. He began to sniff as he continued to stare at her. So it’s true, she did chase after him, too. Not only that but to resolve the issue and make amends with him. Is that what she wanted. Magoroku felt a tug in his chest. He felt guilt. Shame. His pride being ripped from him. The first time he’d never felt those feelings  **_EVER_ ** .

“I’m so sorry!” He rushed up to her and rubbed his head below her chest. He placed his arms around her, clinging to her. He felt safe in her strange warmth. He doesn’t want her to leave him. To be abandoned. Please, he needed her. It felt only natural. He trusts her. “P-Please forgive me!”

She was taken off guard but didn’t push him away or mock him. She didn’t seem bothered by his sudden actions either. She simply allowed it without any words. She just stood still, watching him without being bothered.

They were like this for a few moments. Magoroku was crying again.

Once he started to feel better, he let himself slip from her gasps and let go of her.

Good. Now that’s all settled. He felt much better now.

“Uh… so what should we do now?”

“For the time being, I think we should head back to the castle.” She turned to the pathway, “They’re waiting for us to return.”

“Yeah, good thinking.” He agreed to her plans, “I forgot!” 

“Come.”

He began to wander off and he flinched,

“Sophia! Wait for me!” Hastily he chanced after her and caught up to her quickly.

They both walked on the pathway towards the castle.

Magoroku grew annoyed, gritting his teeth. “Those monsters and Death Rulers... How dare they betray the king! I'll make sure to return the favor.”

"The guards should handle this, don't you think?"

He paused. “Yeah, good thinking.”

Good thing on the way back that no one tried to mess with them, despite being malicious monsters they had an strange fear of Sophia. They respected her enough to back away, even without her dagger glares. 

Once they got back home, they were met with two familiar man dressed in black. Oomori Retsu and Davide Yamazaki.

“Where were you two?” A redhead questioned as he met their gaze. “We were looking for you both in the castle but couldn’t find you.” She could tell that Oomori Retsu was skeptical of her, still. Despite being the castle for few months now. His eyes glint coldly when he notice the girl. He didn’t trust her. “The castle was left without a leader.”

“I… We were…”

Sophia stared stoically.  _ Stay out of my business.  _ Not their business to know where they were or what they were doing. In truth, Oomori Retsu and Davide Yamazaki weren’t at all knowing about this. 

“Ha, you two probably ran off to do some fucking nasty shit, I bet.” Davide said, “You brought a girl here for a reason, didn’t you?”

Sophia narrowed her eyes. She wasn’t fond of the man was implying. Disgusting. 

Magoroku shoulders tensed, “Eh!! Of course, not! Don’t be crazy!” He felt uncomfortable, uneasy. He felt his cheeks begin to burn. “There’s no way we’d do that!” He didn’t bring her out for THAT. It never even crossed his mind before, either! 

Before Magoroku could say something that’ll embarrassed them or make a fool out of himself. She lifted her hand.

He grasped as he felt a sharp sensation of pain coursing through his body, sensing himself getting weaker as he lost his footing to stand. He lost his standing as he finally descended to the floor. He felt a sudden pain in his neck as his legs went out.

Magoroku slump into her arms as she catched him. She grabbed him by the waist to keep him from fully slumping to the floor.

“It seems King Shido is tired from all his hard work.” Enough to talk about our plans. She stared with them, appearing as professional as she could as she was explaining. “Excuse us.”

She ignored the two men as she began to dragged him off out of the room with him.

She dragged him out of the room.

“Honestly.” He continues to drag him before halting, his hand on her lap, “You’re so much trouble.” Staring at the boy with narrowed eyes in annoyance and pity, allowing him to rest on her lap for a little.

Once he was able to walk again, she let go and he stood up. 

The two walked down the hallways together, side by side. 

He rubbed the back of his neck, still feeling a little sore. “My neck suddenly hurt a lot. Maybe I’m working too hard.”

She nodded, “Da.”

They walked in silence next to each other. They made it into the large private hallways, towards their room.

Huh? He noticed her walking towards her own room.

“Sophia? Where are you going?”

“I’m going to my room.”

“Wait! Don’t leave me!” He lightly grabbed her arm. She turned to look at him. “Please, stay.”

“Fine.”

They two got ready for bed. This time, he wore his pink-colored pajama set. And she wore her fancy light blue nightgown. They got onto his bed, it wasn’t small but it wasn’t that large, either. 

Sophia didn’t mind sleeping in the same room as him, in fact she trusted him enough and she knew that he wouldn’t do anything to harm her or anything immortal while she was asleep. That wasn’t like Shido to do. Even if he was petty. He seemed to be more worried about her health and if she was okay. She noticed how he tends to worry a lot.

They stared at each other from the darkness.

Magoroku ended up falling asleep first as he curved up, a smile plastered on his face. His arms were near the pillows. Sophia was wide awake, simply staring at him from the darkness. Rest rarely came to her on most nights, her mind was always so busy. His hands were near the pillow and kept together. She likes him this way. She grew fond of it. He wasn’t complaining or doing something insane. But still, quite, and relaxed. He looked like a small child. A teddy bear that could hold her. Her teddy bear.

She reached over, grabbing his hands, holding onto them. They were warm. Her hands were slim and small, pale white but it was a perfect fit for him. Like locking a puzzle piece. She had perfect size to hold hands with.

“I’m going to rest a little.”

She closed her eyes and began to drift away.

Sophia was first aroused in the morning. There’s no sun in the underworld but one could easily tell the time on the clock. She was always a morning bird, despite being a late sleeper.

She glanced at the boy, who was still sleeping as well.

He, too, was a early bird, for the most part.

She removed herself from the bed.

**_KNOCK._ **

She heard a knock at the door. Someone’s on the other side. She’s aware of that. She couldn’t ignore it either. She walked towards the door.

She stoically opened the door, being ready to respond to whoever it was that was on the other side. “What can I do for you?” 

She was faced with the two men on the other side. As expected, it was Oomori Retsu and Davide Yamazaki again. They noticed that the girl responded, causing them to raised a few brows. She knew that they knew that she had her own room next to the king but not the same room.

“Oh, so you’re sharing a room now, huh?” 

She ignored that. 

“Do you want to see him?”

“Yes. He has important duties.”

“I’m well aware of that.”

“Where is the king?” Retsu really didn’t trust her enough. She could tell by his question. It was so apparent.

“He’s asleep right now.” She said, “Do you want me to wake him for you?”

“Sure, tell him to meet us at the main throne room as quickly as possible. It’s important.”

“Perfect. I’ll let him know.”

Her expression doesn’t change as she finally closed the door and moved. She walked over to the boy.

He groaned as he got up from the bed, “Who was at the door?”

“No one important.”

“Oh?”

“Get ready right away.”

She hastily used her powers to change him from his clothes. He blinked as he was now sitting on his butt on the bed. He was surprised.

Magoroku instantly stood up, “Wh-What’s going on?”

“They want us.”

“Huh?”

“Come with me.”


	6. Power

“Very well. We will face them head-on. Follow me.” Her voice echoed loudly in the area.

“You think you can just decide things on your own?”

The king parted his lips from shock. His body arched, not realizing how close his hand was to her. Body slightly hunched. 

Sophia closed her lips and merely stared stoically at the new source. 

“Did I ever say I’d be taking orders from you?” 

They both turned to the voice. 

“Just because you’re close to the king doesn’t give the rights to take over. Don’t make plans like you think you’re in charge, Spasibo-chan~!” Davide was the voice that was talking. He stuck his tongue at her, mockingly.

Sophia narrowed her eyes from annoyance and glared daggers at him, “What did you say?”

The boy felt the coldness in her tone ringing inside of his eyes. She was getting angry which caused him to panic. His eyes widened as he shouted. He brought his hands up the defense. He had to stop them from causing a scene or from fighting. He hastily flinched to Sophia, staring at her cold expression from the side, “Both of you, stop it!” His voice was comforting, almost. The way he spoke was a weighted tone that was filled with panic.

She didn't respond as she stared.

“This is no time to be fighting.” Retsu spoke.

Sophia investigated. 

“The barrier is cracked.”

**—**

“It seems that you spend far too much time acting on your own. It’s concerning.”

She didn’t look at the voice who was speaking but she knew it was.

“As I recall, Shido gave me much freedom to do as I wish, didn’t he?”

“Is that so?” He questioned, “Is that really all that’s going on?”

She was offended, coldly glaring at him from the side in annoyance. How dare he! Implying something that wasn’t there. Questioning her loyalty. “I am a faithful follower of the Underworld.” She claims, she wasn’t unfaithful. Never. “This is all that I am.”

Before anyone knew it, she felt someone grabbed her clothes, shoving her into the nearby wall. 

She inevitably gasped for air as she felt the wind being knocked from her. Her air being taken away from her in an instance. She winced as he showed her no pity. Her back harshly against the wall. Her body was uncomfortable and she couldn’t do much. Not now. She brought her hands to his. She grabbed hold of his, hoping he’ll let go of her soon.

She hated him. She hated him so badly. He didn’t bother her before now. 

She coldly glared at him as she bit her lips. She would stand her ground, no matter what. 

He wouldn’t let her go.

She wanted to fight back.

It was Yamazaki Davide. Her icy gaze met his black eyes, glaring at her.

“Davide. Stop that.”

“No. She’s lying to us Retsu. You know it, too.”

“But if Shido finds out about this…”

“Don’t give a shit. She deserves it, okay!”

Retsu reminds slient. But one could tell he wasn’t at all comfortable with Davide actions.

Davide focused his eyes back on the girl, “Show us the proof, ice queen, you’re the one who was behind that attack weren’t you?”

She seemed surprised.

“Proof, you say?” She gasped out. 

“I mean with the barriers.”

Her features raised, “B-But…” By her looks, one could tell she was shocked, “The barriers…” She didn't finish her sentence but she knew all too well that this wasn’t a good idea.

“They’re still broken, we know, you told us before.” He wouldn’t let her go, “But we don’t yet know your true capabilities. I doubt Magoroku-chan knows, either. You’re the god, aren’t you? And you’re going to be a queen soon, yeah? Use them to fix the barriers.”

She knew what that met. She felt his grip loosened. It caused her to stumbled on the floor, already losing her footing and closing her eyes on impact. 

“You should be happy about that, ya know. It should be an honor, right? Since you are a faithful follower, hm?”

She bit her lips once more, finally looking to meet his eyes but said nothing in reply. She was glaring daggers at them.

“Sophia!”

Another voice entered the room as the king came walking in, looking for the girl but finally found her. A odd scene with Sophia on the floor, Retsu watching, and Davide stepping back. 

His attention shifted back to the white-haired. He took note of the girl, who was sitting on the floor, stoically staring at him. They locked eyes for a moment. He could tell that something was up, it had to be.

Why was she on the floor? Did something happen? She was staring at him. Strangely. Was she hurt? Why did it bother him so much? He parted his lips, almost puzzled with a single brow raised.

Sophia picked herself up from the floor as she annoyingly recomposed herself. She was wary of Davide and Retsu, glaring at them. They aren't to be trusted. 

She walked over the prince, “Shido. Come with me.”

He blinked, “Huh?”

“We’re going to fix the barriers.”

He turned to look at her, “But the barriers…”

She turned to the boy, “It’s all right.” He watched as her expression imperceptibly softened. It wasn’t annoyance but a stoic glance but something about it felt oddly comforting and her tone of the word. “This isn’t what we planned, but we can still fix them.”

“What?” He was confused.

They went on another mission. 

She stood on the highest rock as he was hiding near her back. Staying close to her. His eyes watched as he saw the dark aura surrounding her. His lips parted. Eyes widened underneath his mask. Her long white snow-like hair waving, her jacket and dress doing much of the same thing. A deep feeling his gut grew as he witnessed her screaming, filling the dark air. It felt as if she was in pain by her screaming. Was she in pain? Why was she hurting herself like this?

“A-Are you okay, Sophia?”

“Don’t talk to me!”

She shot back, her tone bitter and stern. Cold as thick ice. He flinches and panics, lowering his body and hiding behind the small rock. He did it on instinct. Shouting at him in her annoyance probably wasn’t a good idea as he nervously shifted backward, a little scared at her tone but he wasn’t afraid of her but rather the large and stern tone she was using. And shortly, he noticed something from the sky. Gazing up.

“Something’s teleporting here.”

Sophia felt her power draining from her. The life she had, everything being whittled away from her. Mind racing, heart pounding. Her body is aching. Her powers stopped as the aura left and waving came to a halt. Her vision blurred, her legs unable to carry the weight of her body. Slowly, her eyes began to close. Seeing nothing but black on the other end.

Shido eyes widened, as he jumped on the rock, reaching for her, only to miss. “S-Sophia!” All he could do was scream her name and watch in dread as she plummets with a harsh thud. He saw her body, laying perfectly lifeless on the rock, her face facing his way, “She’s stopped moving!”

He wasn’t sure what to do. What could he do in the first place? Everything felt like a crushing weight against him. He was worried. He cares about her. He needed her. Sophia! 

Shido's head turned to face the large monster and he shouted, loudly. His body was frozen, mind racing. As the monster was awoken thanks to the russian girl. Shido drops to the floor as he whimpers. With one of his hands on the floor while the other he held up.

Her eyes slowly opened to all of the noise. Her hair drifting off to the side, waving casually. Only for her eyes to meet the boy’s horror. He was close to her, sitting down with her hand roughly near her body. She lifted her card from underneath her body, using the rest of her strength to drag them out this mess. His eyes didn’t notice her movements, instead they were kept in horror as he saw the fire being pushed towards them. Sophia teleported them both out of there before it got any worse.

The time they teleported, his screams filled the area. Covering the side of his head, “We’re done for!” Closing his eyes tightly, taking in the area that they were going to get burnt alive and die together.

Her eyes opened, turning to meet the boy who had his back face. With his hands on his helmet, “Shut up!” Her screams filled the area, so loud and commanding. That filled with annoyance. Her loud shout merely supplied the room as his frame flickers with surprise, slightly hunching back being taken off guard. She didn’t want to answer questions and she shouldn’t either. Her head was throbbing and body aching. 

Shido body’s lifted up by her loud voice. He was shocked. Confused. Mingled with countless areas, removing his head from his hands. He re-opened his eyes. 

“I’m going to rest a little.”

Deary admits to him before she passes out on their large azure couch set in the familiar office. Her body hits the soft fabric of the room as she closes her eyes. The only time she got to rest fully was when she was doing far too much her body and mind couldn’t handle, accomplishing until she teleported to their office. Deary eyes having enough power to do such that, she couldn’t go back knowing how she failed but she let her mind be washed and drained of those worries, just to rest for a few hours. That’s all she needed to restore her energy. She was beyond exhausted at this point and just wanted rest. She used the rest of her powers just to save him in the trouble, exhaustion overtook her finally.

Shido turned his head to the side, “Th-This is…” His head shifts around the room, the room is dark with the lights off, “Our castle?” He shouted loudly.

“Sophia?”

No response came as he turned, he found her on the sofa. Her body limp and heavy, almost lifeless. She was breathing hard. Her skin was paler than before. He began to worry further. He shifted closer towards her, almost leading now. His navy eyes glossed her face, as it wavered with even more worry.

“...Sophia?”

It was so difficult to believe that the all mighty and powerful stoically cold Sophia, of all people, would be this badly tired. Had she really used up all of her energy like this just for the Omni Lord? Then again, she probably used up most of her strength to save their lives, despite her lack of power.

He heard a groan in reply. 

“Shido…” 

She finally spoke up and wheezed out to him. Her voice sounded awfully weak. Her eyes were partly open, staring at him as her body was sniffled. Her breath was shaky and heavy.  _ I’m going to rest a little.  _ A little already past, didn’t it?

He flinched, as he stared back at her, locking their eyes. That struggle had him right on his edge, he couldn’t just sit and watch her suffer like this! Even if she did some horrible things to harm him in the past, watching her in genuine pain. 

She couldn’t keep herself. “We need to…” She wheezed. Her voice sounded weak, being strained with emotions. She tried to push herself up and ignored the pain but her body wouldn’t let her. “The barriers…” She had to get up. “I failed… They won’t be happy with this…”

She felt weak, she hated feeling weaker, smaller. But one’s body could only take so much before falling apart. She slumped on the sofa again. 

“S-Sophia!” In a panic, he screamed as she slumped on the sofa, her breath was heavy. He’d never seen Sophia in such a state before. He placed his hands near the sofa, watching her in worried. “Sophia!”

“It seems she used too much of her powers.”

Retsu came from behind.

“Don’t worry, Magoroku, geh.” Gallows spoke, “She’s not dying if that’s what you’re wandering.”

Magoroku hoped that she wasn’t.

“What are we going to do now?” Magoroku frowned, still panicking, “There’s no way that I could fix them now.” He admitted, “Not without, Sophia.”

“I see. You’re relying on her too much.”

Magoroku flinched and turned to face the redhead.

“Pathetic, really.” Retsu admitted, “You’re a king yet you rely on an outside help to guild you. She’s not even a queen nor does she belong here.”

Magoroku frowned, “I don’t care about that. She does belong here, with me. And she’s going to the queen of the Underworld. There’s no else could be better for that role here other then Sophia.”

Retsu stayed silent.

  
  


Sophia was finally awake. 

The two walked awkwardly in silence into the main throne room.

“You’re awake, finally. Had a nice relax, hm?” Davide asked.

“The barriers are broken still. However, you did managed to fix part of it.”

Sophia bowed her head instinctively, “I’m terribly sorry.” Her voice laced with emotion, sorrow, regret, failure. She frowned. “I was unable to close the barriers off. I was not powerful enough.”

He loudy gluped as he joined her, “I’m sorry too.”

It’s not his fault, but he blamed himself, too. He found himself doing it. He was to blame too, he thought he only should apologize alongside her but also vaguely to her as well. He was just as broken as she was about this mess.

His eyes would view as she would bow features filled with some sort of regret and remorse. Bowing down to high her regret. Almost hurt, something he rarely, no. It was a Sophia he never saw before. She was always so stern, stoic, malicious, cold, ruthless, and annoyed… but she seemed hurt. But he couldn’t help but feel the same way she has.

“If I know that this was going to happen, I wouldn’t had let you go out there in the first place.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter now, does it?” Davide removed his back from the hall and shifted closer to Retsu.

“The efforts were not all wasted,” Retsu finally spoke, “This has allowed us to confirm that we need more heavy spells to fix it. It will take some time.”

Sophia and Magoroku felt some strain being lifted from them. 

Sophia took that time to recompose her stoic expression. Sophia would raise her head, icy sky eyes meeting the frame of the men.

“How long do you think it’ll take?”

“A few months, to a year tops. It might take longer or shorter time depending on what happens next.”

“So that means…”

“That’s right.”

“We’ve ordered some of the tropes to keep an eye on them for the mean time for you.”


	7. Chapter 7

He was the king of Death. The king of the underworld and she was about to be his queen. He was about to have a queen! His father would be so happy. Ultimately, after all of the exertion and frustration, this was happening. He couldn’t contain his excitement, he wasn’t going to be alone. All of the prolonging and events leading up to this.

She tried to murder him by shoving a knife in his chest, only for him to survive. She wasn’t as smart about who he truly was then. Then by Davide supplying her advice about Magoroku to Retsu advising her it was the best to just obey him, no matter what sway solicitudes he had. And they were probably right, they probably knew him better than she did at the time. She was left alone with him most of the time. Seeing him at his worse right to his peak. Watching him for who he really was in the end. She couldn’t help but feel some sort of pity for him. 

But in the end, they ended up falling. She slowly fell.

“I waited for this moment to happen for such a long time!” He heeded, still being so delighted for this event, “I can’t believe you kept me waiting for so long…” Cradling her in the darkroom. He held her close in the murk, beaming maliciously. Eyes filled with concupiscence and admiration. Whispering to her words of compulsion. “You won’t leave me,” He spoke carefully at first but laughing, “You’ll never leave me again since you’re mine~!” 

Smiling deeply, he had her. Everything about her. All of her sweat, blood, annoyance. He was much of the same. She was his and he was hers. Until the end of time since he couldn’t die neither could she now. He wasn’t going to allow her to let go of him either, not at all. He didn’t care what she was probably considering as long as he has her and about him. He wanted her thoughts, her mind to be filled with him.

“And now time to seal the deal.”

She moderately aroused from her slumber. Her legs awkwardly tangled, only holding her closer as she pressed her arms on his chest, trying to shift away. She felt his grasp, the room was dark but she could make out who it was in the dark. Navy eyes staring at her.

He leans down, pursing his lips before planting it on her lips. Eyes swelled as he kissed her, feeling his lips on hers. Passionate and heartfelt. She only sat there, inadequate to break it. He seems hungry for this kind of attention, he was unsure but stick with it anyway. The kiss didn’t last long as he parting from her. Breaking the kiss. Slowly. As if he was taking great care and wanted every part of it. 

“Your lips are so soft and warm… If I kiss you more I don’t think I could control myself very well…!” He frowns at himself. He wanted more, more of those delicate kisses. All of it, he didn’t care about much else. But was afraid he was going to lose control of himself, lost inside her smooth and savory lips. It was intoxicating. He supposed the rarer the affection is the more he craved to have it. 

“Oh, you’re finally awake!” He remarked she was attentive and he was now embarrassed, “Did my new queen sleep well?”

She parted her lips but nothing came. What could she speak or communicate now? 

He only smiles further, shifting and straining her up, he was that physically strong but he managed anyway. Almost hugging her, still holding her tightly but not as tight so he wasn’t stinging her but she was smart and strong.

“I-I-I love you so much, Sophia!” He avowed, “No one else would even come close to my love for you.” And it was true, no one else would even come close. Nor was he going to let anyone else come close to her. No one else but him, “I’m sure you feel the same way I do, too! You probably don’t want to say it, do you?” He sought. It wasn’t helping that this boy was so close to her eyes every statement made her shiver, “But that’s fine, all that truly matters is I have you as my queen!” 

He knew she likes the odd warmth. The kiss. The events. The dinners they shared. Even sleeping in the same bed and sharing it. Exposing his emotions to her. Even from the moments, they ended up sharing together...

Languidly warming up to them and finally to him. 

She was good at playing it off, acting as if she didn’t. She was good at hiding those emotions behind a fake masked but not really good at hiding subtle redness in her cheeks and subtle shocking emotions, is she?

“But I bet you enjoy my love, too. You’re greedy.”

_ “Greedy?”  _ She reciprocated, an odd word to use for someone like Sophia. Not when he was here who might she reminds him was begging for her to stay here and rot alongside him and wants attention. If anything, he was the one with the obsession quandary, which led to him being saturated with massive indulgence and desire. An obsession which also led to sheer thoughts of possessive. She was almost unamused, “That word is more fitting for you.”

“You think greedy is more suitable for me than you?” He suspected, raising a brow. While softly drawing pattern shaped circles on the back of her dark blue coat. She didn’t seem to mind or care much about it, allowing him to do as he pleased since it wasn’t hurting her.

“Da.” She only nodded but couldn’t really nod as she normally would since he was holding her. 

He would ask her to explain her thoughts but his mind and body had something else in mind. Gently shifting a little more so he was able to face her close. Almost a little more serious this time. Locking eyes with her.

“Kiss me again.” 

Maybe he was a little greedy when it comes to her but that’s okay. Greed wasn’t a bad thing he thought. It was a good kind of greed. She was shocked to hear that, eyes slightly widened. But really, she shouldn’t be shocked, he was the same person who knowingly went off about how he thought her lips were like his cake or heaven or hell or whatever.

“You want me to kiss you?”

“Yes!” He fumbled, “Only because I kiss you so it is fair if you kiss me, too!”

“Fine.” 

She supposed she didn’t have much of a choice and she didn’t feel like protesting. He stood still, closing his eyes. Allowing her to do as she pleased. She leans in, slowly planting her lips on his. They sat there, a simple peck. It was lighter than anything. What made the kisses so powerful was the sheer idea of emotions. The passionate in her hearts. They both waiting until the other shifted but none did. Supposed this was a test to see who was the greediest of the two. 

Magoroku was the one to shift. Bringing his arms up, to her cheeks and head, imperceptibly pushing her down on him, while he shifted closer. The kiss cramps and he fell back with her in his arms. She was on top of him. But he had to finally let go of her before he allows himself to lose control, and she lifted herself up. Staring down at him. He lost the test, proving her point.

Both were breathing laboriously but both could handle the suffocation of the long-drawn kiss they were sharing. 

“You really are greedy.” She spoke, being the fast one to finally catch her breath.

He pouts, having an understanding of why her thoughts, “You held the kiss like that on purpose, didn’t you?”

“Maybe.”

She only smirks maliciously, decidedly enjoying herself on the top. Laying herself on top of him, and tapping his chest. His heart. She was clearly teasing him and he felt that. He didn’t know either he should be pleased or angry by her doing this but either way, it was amazing. And her current expression was adorable, despise his current mood of acting as if he was slightly annoyance and pouting.

The kisses were everything he pictured in his mind to be like, even when he was little. Her lips were like fireworks exploding in his chest. He had no idea, he needed the affection of another, from a girl such as Sophia, to bring true happiness to him. Truly, he didn’t care what he did as long as it was her. 

This what true love feels like? What he was possibly missing all of his life!? He began to feel something wet guild down his cheeks, tears and he was chocking on them and sniffling. She was shocked, losing her malicious composer to find him breaking down into tears. Laying on the floor, pouring his eyes out for her.

“Shido?” 

“I-I’m so happy!” He shouted, being unable to control himself very well and Sophia saw right past that, “I… I’m so happy you’re here with me, too!” He shifted his hands to wipe his face but Sophia guild her hands to his face instead, using the tip of her fingers to casually wipe his eyes of the tears.

She was the first to wake up at the crack of the morning. In the private room that they shared for quite some time now. They share a bed.

She heard ever so soft snores coming from her right. Her icy blue eyes glance over to find her husband, the King of Death himself, the god of the underworld, who was still dozing off with a smile. His body curled as he was slightly clinging to her. She gazes at him stoically.

The boy was long asleep. Sophia was still wide away. Her icy sky-blue eyes kept her gaze glued to the male. He was sleeping soundly once more. He curled up closely, with his hands to the pillow, facing the white-haired with a soft dreaming smile written on his face.

She found herself either playing with his short tan-colored hair or with his soft hands. It was something she commonly did while he rested. She preferred his sleepy state. When he was sleeping, he didn’t complain or whine or short. None of that but only muttered and snored in his sleep. It was surely peaceful. He was at peace, dreaming his dreams and being happy. Despite living in this place of hell itself, he looked rather happy. 

She refused to admit that he was shockingly cute in the covers. 

Last night, or well, yesterday happened to be their ceremony wedding and night. At first, she was hostile and stern, being dragged down here but Kyoya-sama didn’t mind, it was his orders and she wouldn’t disobey them. At first, she thought he was annoying, but slowly as things began to grew as time went on, she felt pity for him. 

Even Davide and Gremlin once told her that he seemed happier when she was around. She noticed it, too. 

  
  


“Sophia…?” He sleepy opens his eyes to find her. “Good morning,  _ my queen _ !” He proudly smiled at her once he noticed. “How are you feeling now?” He asked. “I hope you aren’t too sore from last night. I did go pretty rough, didn’t I?”

She doesn’t respond to his question. Instead, she grabbed her pillow and threw it at him. He flinched and let out a yelp as he fell back on the bed. Arms awkwardly tensing. She held back her blush.

“Hey!” He whined, “Don’t throw pillows at your husband!” 

She ignored him, stoically. She took the pillow from his hands and lean in, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. He blinked, probably never expecting to get one. He felt his cheeks burn further.

“I’ll never get used to these strange affections.”

“Just get dress already.”

Magoroku frowned, “Do I have to? Why can’t we just stay in bed for a little longer?” A complained. He pushed himself up, wrapping his hands around her shoulders, and pressed forward, clinging to her. He was often clingy. “Can I just get some more of your warmth?”

She doesn’t move or push him away from her. “You got enough of that last night, didn’t you?”

“I-I want more!” 

  
  
  
  
  


“You know, this is our first official day as king and queen, Sophia.” He noted, “I’m sure the Guard men would be very excited to meet you, too.”

“I’ve already met your guard men, Shido.”

“Well, you’ll meet them again.” He smiled, “This time, we’ll formally introduce you as their queen.”

“That said, I get to order them around?”

“Of course!” 

“We might have to think of something to calm down all of the people who are excited by our ceremony, too.” 

**—**

Physically contact wasn’t all that abnormal for them, either. And neither was inviting one another in their personal space. It never seemed to be that much of an issue for them. They always found themselves doing it. 

Magoroku clung to her, grabbing hold to her arms and shoulders and held onto her, mainly out of fear and protection. 

The Russian girl doesn’t mock him or even flinch, she doesn't even tell him to remove his hands. She never pushed him away. She just stood there, not being bothered by it. He’s the one who removes his hands from her shoulders when he felt comfortable letting go.

Sophia would stop him from doing something dumb or something he'll regret later. She often dragged him from trouble, carrying the weight of his body herself despite it being heavy. Honestly. He's so much trouble. But she dealt with him anyway and dragged him out of trouble.

It started to become slowly normal in their relationship.

It's not long before Sophia made the first move and leaned closer. She grabbed the folds of his collar. 

Huh? Magoroku turned in confusion only to feel lips slapped against his. Before he could yelp, his air was ripped away from him. He tensed up as the wind was being knocked from him. He brought one of his hands up.

Instinctively, his eyes widened in shock. His shoulder tensed as his eyes widened. Unconsciously, Magoroku ends up squeezing her hands in a tight grip.

Her icy blue eyes only stared at him as if studying his every move, watching him stoically. 

He began to relax further. His grip loosened but was still holding her. 

She was the first to pull back and break the kiss. She was breathing. 

Magoroku already felt out of breath from it. He panted, despite the kiss not lasting that long as it should, it knocked the wind out of him, for the most part.

Instead of telling him to just pretend it never happened already as she has before in the past, she did the unexpected and decided to lean in for another one. 

He’s met her stoic and stern expression. Her icy bright blue eyes cast at him without fail as her body was leaned closer to him. 

His brows instinctively twitched and quivered, bringing his arms up from his lap. As if his sense began to fade, his mind was spinning. 

She unlocked their hands.

His navy blue eyes spontaneously locking with her sky-blue. The tip of her cold fingers grassing over his skin. He shivered and whimpered, feeling the sweat pouring down his cheeks. He felt his body slightly tense and cheeks burn.

She pressed her lips against his. Keep his arms up midway while his fingers awkwardly tense. Sweat softly pouring down his cheeks. He blushed as his fingers tensed. He felt his whole body tensed, as his eyes widened, instinctively. This wasn’t the first time they did this, the first time, he wasn’t prepared as well as he thought he was A mess when he panicked when it happened. Despite this not being the first, his reactions mainly remain close to the same as the last.

  
  
  


He felt his body growing hotter. A strange tingly sensation coursed him. 

She drew away from the kisses. 

“Uh, so what now?”

“See for yourself.”

“Huh?” He felt her hand pressed against his chest, pushing him down on the sofa in front of him, “Ahh?!” He yelped as his back hit the surface of the fabric. He was left on the sofa. Honestly. He’d never expected this to happen. 

Sophia already got up from the sofa and stepped away before anything else had happened. She drew herself closer to him but doesn’t say a single word in her path. Her expression was impassive as always as she leaned down. Her icy eyes gazed at him from above. He stared back at her, wavering. She grabbed his legs to keep them spread open.

_ “S-Sophia…?!”  _ It wasn’t a protest or complaint, more like a whine, begging. He felt his body tensed. As sweat began to pour down his cheeks, his navy eyes wavered. His heart skipping a beat, racing faster within his chest. His body is growing hotter. His cheeks stained with crimson, he was blushing. As if his cheeks were being set on fire and burnt alive.

He’ll admit that he’d dreamed about this, well, something similar to this with her before. Where he and Sophia did more than what they would be doing as a couple now. 

Those nights were his eyes shot open in a panic as he dramatically gasped for air, with a strange feeling in his stomach and gut and in a panic state. His body felt the cold sweat and tingling with sensations he had yet to experience. They won't go away! Her cold touch felt so real. The dreams before felt so real. Unbelievable! 

_ Wait a second! He had a dream about…  _ **_DOING THAT TO SOPHIA?!_ ** _ Wait, no…  _ **_SOPHIA DOING THAT TO HIM?!_ ** _ Whatever they were doing. He wasn’t clear on that part, either but… Sophia… bit him… kissed him… and he found himself enjoying it.  _ **_ENJOYING IT?!_ ** _ She even asked if he wanted her! _

_ Was he out of his mind? He couldn’t do that! It was nonsense! All of it! No way! This wasn’t fair at all! He only panicked further, as his cheeks began to color. Was it him or was the room getting hotter as the moments passed? It felt like an oven in here! Surely she didn’t want him  _ **_that_ ** _ way either, right? She wouldn’t want to take their relationship that far, would she? _

_ It felt painful… painfully good. It felt pleasurable despite being in pain. A new kind of pain he'd never experienced before. He slid a finger down his neck, wondering what it would feel like. He flinched. Gosh, he wanted more of that. He needed that. He needed Sophia. _

_ He parted in shock. He placed his hands on his head, in a panic. He clung to his hair, sensitive tan-colored hair.  _

_ “What if we could do that…?” He shook his head. There’s no way… He laughed nervously. That’s impossible. _

He never imagined that there could be a point in time where his strange and impossible dreams could become possible. But like most things that happened in his life, the impossible becomes possible.

“You want this.”

Huh? Her voice took him out of his thoughts as he blinked. Wait! WHAT?! He felt his heart plunged. His cheeks grew hotter in the blasting heat as his eyes widened further. He stared at her in shock and disbelief. It was as if she could read his mind at the moment. Could she read his mind?! Can she even do that?!

“H-How can you know that?!”

“Anyone could tell by your pants, don’t you think?”

Huh? Magoroku felt his face completely beef red. He glanced down to his pants, seeing the erection from in his pants. Despite his puffy pants, it was still noticeable. Now that she mentioned it, he's feeling a little strange down there. Oh dear…! He shouted. And twitched.

His body felt hot, it was burning.

  
  


He wondered if Sophia felt the same way. Did she want this? 

They didn't have to worry about anyone discovering them like or have to be worried about being seen. This since they live alone here in their home. And doubted anyone would bother to show up, either. Kyoya might call her but that's unlikely now.

Sophia didn't worry about being seen.

He shivered as his skin was exposed to the air. Magoroku was going to place them off to the side neatly only for Sophia to take his clothes and tossed the fabric to the floor beside them, not caring where they went. 

With his clothes finally off. His head down on the sofa, being pressed against his while his short tan-colored strands began to dip to the side of his face and onto the sofa. As his legs hunched up in an awkward position, butt in the air. 

“Are you ready?” 

“Y-Yes!” Magoroku said, stammering, “Hurry up!”

She nodded with a “Da.” 

She reached for her pocket from within her jacket and pulled out a container, a bottle of Lube. Anything could happen. She already knew this was going to happen. Good thing she came prepared. As always. She squirted some of the juice into her fingers and went closer. She brings her hands down his butt.

He shivered and shuddered as he felt a cold liquid meet his skin before he gasped and screamed as he felt fingers enter him, going deep. It was forcible and malicious almost as if she’d done it on purpose to prove a point. 

He whimpered as he shut his eyes tightly together and let out a cry. Tears started to form from the corner of his eyes as she continued. This hurts… 

This time, her movements were slowed down, not as rough as the first thrust. Her other hand was playing with the tip of his member, rubbing it with the tips of her fingers.

His tan-haired began to stick to his face. 

"S-Sophia…!" He moaned. 

"Just relax." She said. "Hold still." 

Despite his clouded mind, he'll have to listen to her. As she continued her trusting before adding another finger inside of him. He felt her hands and moved inside of him, spreading apart like chopsticks. He couldn't help but let out another whimper and moan. She moved her fingers around inside of him. 

"As I thought, you're right." Her eyes downcasted on him. Oddly enough, Sophia didn’t seem to be having problems and from the looks of it, it's as if she had experienced this kind of thing already. 

She could feel his throbbing cock on her fingertips. It was hard. It begged for attention. While she continued with her thrusting, at a steady pace, her other hand cupped around the member and squeezed it. 

This prompted the boy to tremble controllably and moaned loudly. His breathing hitched. His mind was already spinning and all he could think about was her, only her.

How he'd long since dream of the day they would be closer.

It felt like something was tearing him apart from the insides, it was painful but in the mixture it felt pleasurable, too. A different kind of agony. A new feeling of pleasure. While painful it felt satisfying. 

His body urged for more, and more, every time she went. He wanted more, to feel more. To feel more of her. To have her stay with him and never leave. His body urged the feeling further. It needed her. To have her inside of him and feel her cold-warm as he clings to her.

"S-Sophia…! G-Go faster!" He begged. 

He was a mess. On the sofa, completely naked with sweat pouring down his body. He was covered with water. His hair clasped it to his face. His chest rising up and down in a crazed state, panting rapidly. Drool dripped from his mouth and onto the settee. 

His dream has come true. 

Slowly, after his release, he was surprised that his insides were feeling much better than before. He slumped on the sofa. His legs finally gave out. He feels Sophia removed her hands and left kisses in her path before taking a step back. He tried to even his breathing as his senses slowly started to come back to him. The room wasn't as hot as before. He couldn't believe it now. He lifted his hands and shoved them in his face, covering himself.

Sophia didn't leave or teleport away as one would expect as she watched him on the sofa, silently. 

He laid there for a few moments, trying to think. He was beginning to feel cold. He pushed himself back up, "All right… that’s enough fun for one day. I should be getting back to work now anyway."

He finally went to get up from the sofa to quickly get his clothes and turned to Sophia only to slip with a yelp. He's slipped into her grasp. Sophia managed to catch him in her arms and keep him from falling. She let out a pitiful sigh. So clumsy. Sophia smiled.

"For the time being, I think it's best if you got cleaned up." 

**—**

Naturally. He claims his seat at the top, believing that he was better than everyone else. It’s not his fault, he knew that. Ever since he was younger, his father had trained him for this day, to finally take over the underworld. The god of death had no friends. Of course, he had servants and the skeletons of the dead but he believed that was different. They weren’t the same, he didn’t see them as his equals. 

Hell wasn’t an ideal place, for anyone surely. When she first arrived her nose immediately wretched with the taste of scorching flesh. Repugnant taste that would make anyone puke but she kept her neutral face. Her ears heard the screaming of the lost souls inside the burning pits.

If only she could melt the hotness with her cold grip but it wasn’t as if she cares. The favoring clasping to her provoking her annoyance to grow.

Her eyes met with their king. A young man, near her age but a bit older. Short neck-length hair and navy blue eyes. Wearing a simple large crown with bones sticking to the rusty metal. A long cloak that thought red. Long boots that were black and white gloves. Stood next to him was a monster with, black body and longhorns. A skull for ahead. Floating off to the side of him.

The sound of agonizing screams filled his ears, he was used to this sound by a long shot. They deserve to scream for their many sins. They can rot away here, it’s what they deserve. The rotting smell of flesh compressed the air, filling his nose with the awful sense. One who’d been down here for so long never noticed it, getting used to that awful smell.

Well, that all changed when he met her. A goddess of winter, Sophia Sakharov. Kyoya-sama messenger to the gods. One could tell by her long blue dress and golden bracelets were given to her by Kyoya-sama. She was loyal, maliciously cunning, and indifferent. 

Gradually, he started to grow attached to her. And slowly, they began to considerably trust one another. She was someone who he can cling to when he wanted and she’ll say nothing in reply, allowing him to do so. He was really clueless. But worries too much. Sophia felt pity for the boy, who was lonely down here. She saw his true colors behind his sliver crown made of bones. 

She didn’t seem to mind the smell, nor the screaming. They can just rot away here. Her cold yet stoic nature was perfect to become the queen. It’ll be simple for her. Her fate was seal by the Underworld.

The tan-haired stared up at the dome. A lot has passed since then. A whole year! No matter the past, they improve. 

“Shido.”

A familiar voice filled his ears as she called his name. He blinked and flinched from his thoughts as he gazed in front of him. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, well their bed now since they shared this room. He felt her cold hands, pressing his shoulders as her body was leading over, staring at him with stoic icy eyes. Those bright blue eyes were closer than before. He didn’t realize how he gotten lost in his thought before. He felt his body slightly tense and cheeks burn. 

“Wh-What is it?”

She planted a kiss on his lips. Before breaking the contact and taking a step back.

She stoically and wordlessly turned her heels around, making her way towards the door. His navy eyes lingered to her closely. 

“Sophia? Where are you going?”

“I am leaving the Underworld today.”

“How long…” He doesn’t 

“Only for a few months. Until winter is over.”

“So that means…” His body slump. He was running this castle alone again for a few months back to how it was before she came here. It was difficult to believe this.

She turned her head to face him, “You agreed to this.”

“Th-That’s right!” He couldn’t help but agreed, “But, I still don’t like it.”

“Thank you, Shido. With your help, I now have all that we need. Until we meet again.” Her voice softened, so did her expression. “Farewell.” 

The door finally closed.


	8. Chapter 8

_ If you aren’t a genius like me, there’s no way you could rule the Underworld. _

Beneath lies the Underworld, a gloomy and dismal place. As dark as it sounds in the myths. You see, the underworld was a rather dark place. The land with already burnt down trees and empty pathways leaning miles away. A cold atmosphere that was buried deep.

And there sat a single large castle that belonged to the king, The God of the Underworld. 

The walls weren’t any better, it was rusty and crimson; stained by the blood and carnage of those who lived here. Being mingled with the faint grey. That sound of the weak, weeping and begging out of desperation danced around the air. The melody of tunes everyone had to face here. 

The tainted windows were barely open to reveal the red and dark sky that plague the world. The smell of death was a common smell for all who lived below in the Underworld. A horrid smell of fresh blood filled the air outside.

The main throne room was rather large as someone sat at the end of it. A room that was dimly colored with purple and red. The crimson blood of those who wronged in the real world. As luminescence softly poured in from the edges, revealing the light from above.

He sat upon his throne, which was padded with light green and golden trips, looking down at his many tropes and mocking the monsters from below. He cocked a brow. His navy eyes cast down at him, looking at the many subjects in his home. 

“Come, bring me more tribute~!” A boy ordered the skeletons who were donning armor and helmets below. “Hurry up!” 

He maliciously and happily smirked as he pointed his index finger at them, waving them off. He watched as they did such that, floating off annoying as they made sounds. 

Their bones cracking down the many halls. His army of Skeletons will do his much-needed work when he says so. 

Shido Magoroku was the king of the Underworld, the god of Death itself. He took control at a young age, thanks to his Papa. He loved his prominence of power, he needed it. He loved the attention and praise. He simply couldn’t live without it. However, it felt as if even that wasn’t enough to him. Deep down something wasn’t there. He couldn’t help but feel a prick of something inside of his chest as if something was missing. Or rather, someone else was missing. He felt lonely.

_ It’s only natural that I claim a seat that’s above the masses! _ As a god, he’s better than everyone else here, he knew that. It’s not my fault that I’m better than everyone else! He saw himself as superior, the need to be in control ran high for him. He needed to be.

His Papa told him that he was born for the greatest, for this role, and thus, trained by his father’s side to take over the kingdom in his place. His Papa placed him on a stool for too high and the boy fell into his praise.

Naturally. He claims his seat at the top, believing that he was better than everyone else. It’s not his fault, he knew that. Ever since he was younger, his father had trained him for this day, to finally take over the underworld. The god of death had no friends. Of course, he had servants and the skeletons of the dead but he believed that was different. They weren’t the same, he didn’t see them as his equals.

Despite it all, something felt missing. As if there’s something he’s met to have. He ruled the whole Underworld alone without any help, only with servants that he believed are below him.

“I’ll admit it’s tough at the top. You know sometimes being a prodigy can get a bit lonely.”

“Gesha-Gesha! What are you going to do about that, Magoroku, geh?” His partner, a monster that was a serpentine skeleton with massive silver talons and wore a red-blood cape, Death Ruler Gallows.

Magoroku thought for a moment. What was he going to do about that problem? “I think I have an idea!” He beamed. Yes! Perfect! 

“It’s time to open the gates of the underworld.”

**_—_ **

Honestly. He’d never been in the human world much at all. 

The Earth above was very different from the hell that he was used to. It was a simple summer day and everything was blooming and smiling instead of screaming and dying. The place where all of the gods hang out was quite relaxing. Peaceful. 

He reeked of death. It made other gods stare at him in disgust. Or wanted nothing to do with him at all. He knew that no simple moral or god would come down his realm.

“Oh! What a pleasant surprise!”

There, he was met with another god, Gaen Kyoya.

“Ah, Shido Magoroku, was it?”

“Yes, that’s me!” He proudly smirked and nodded, “I’m Shido Magoroku, the god of the underworld!”

“As I expected, what brings you here?”

“Ah, you noticed her, didn’t you? She’s the goddess of winter. Her name is Sophia Sakharov. She’s quite loyal to me, a perfect companion.”

He noticed an unfamiliar girl, simply standing still as a statute. Her expression was impassive. She gave off a mysterious and cold vibe.

“Sophia?”

She nodded, “Da.”

He saw her. A girl. White snow-like hair, icy blue eyes that were like an ocean that reflected the sky. Long blue eyes that wave perfectly. She was a goddess, too. 

“But why do that?” Magoroku brought his hands up in a strugged as he raised a brow, “I don’t think that will work well at all.”

“Because it will help with our plans. And besides… You should never question Kyoya-sama’s orders. Are we clear?”

Something about her interested him. Why? Beats him. 

Sophia...

**_—_ **

“There’s no turning back now.”

A young girl made of stoic ice. The goddess of winter. The one who held the bow and arrow. A deity towards the frozen stars. She was the frozen stars in the sky. They were solid in her cold slim pale hands. A girl from the stars shrouded in mystery. Her grip on the world felt cold. History would freeze solid from her handle. She’ll make sure of it. 

She saw a dream. 

The destruction of the world, and becoming a legend. She was already a goddess, a messenger. Gaen Kyoya was part of that dream, to make it happen. 

He’s calling. Kyoya-sama. He came to her with a mere vision.

“Everything shall be as you wish, Kyoya-sama.”

She answered. She bowed down and obeyed his every command without question with a simple Da.

A faith servant. ‘This is all that I am.’ 

All that she will ever be.

He was given power in a form of a promise. “I plan on changing the world, to get rid of the bitter humans that control it. It’s them that the world is rotten and falling apart. You’ll be a part of it, of course. However, I have only one condition. You must use this power.”

She took it without fail, without giving it more thought, the sway of darkness accepted her a second doubt. The darkness became her frozen world. The only ones who can use this darkness are the special, chosen ones. Anyone else… is devoured by its strength. Sophia Sakharov was someone suited for the dark powers.

His plans were simple: Expand their ranks, and recreate the world.

And one of the ways they needed to do that was to have more realms join his ways and side.

The light, her light. The one who’d given her a deeper purpose in the world. He gave her meaning in the world. She doesn’t like doing meaningless things. Everything has a meaning. It needs to have one.

Her stoic expression met the gaze of the devil himself. A man that was so powerful his goals were like nature's calling, memorized by his crimson blood-red eyes and highlights, to his white hair. His tone was adored by all in his wake. He was Japan’s top model for the world, the one who swayed even the littlest of actions to their feet. A natural-born leader.

The main goal is to destroy the world and rebuild it. One can’t rebuild something without destroying it first, that’s logical. This cold world needs rebuilding, from the adults who controlled and ruined it. That took some time, preparation, and monsters from the Darkness. Power was needed from that darkness. It was surely no easy task. How much blood would be spilled at the hand of the throne? The piercing screams of the foolish people. Only kids would live and carry out their will as better people.

Only certain people knew and those people were perfectly chosen to know this information. It was quite surprising to say the least, how something so big could remain so hidden from the rest of the world. It just shows how powerful their king was. The demon lord, Gaen Kyoya. He had a small group called “Disaster” without his ranks, a select few who had plenty of power and were able to awaken their darkness. 

In a world, that was ruled by Kyoya-sama, a Lord of his own. A god, a king, and a hero to all. He was the change. No one will stop him from that goal of destruction. 

That will all change for the better, soon enough. Gaen Kyoya planned on making that change happen. The truth is, Kyoya-sama wasn’t fond of humans, not after what they did to his people and ruined the world. This world needed change. He was going to bring that change, make everything perfect again. 

There was a deal to be made with the gods above, Kyoya-sama believed that he was suited to handle the dark forces that came with it. The Legend has it that a wolf’s tail was near, a lone wolf was once a dear friend. A devilish dragon with insanity to bring. 

The world in their hands, the stars at her grip, wanting nothing more than to freeze this world solidly in her tracks. The gift from the stars, where most turn their hearts to.

She knew the risk involved in doing this but it doesn’t matter to her. She’d do anything to make sure Kyoya-sama got what he wanted. She has a loyalty that was unmatched by all. If it met dying for his cause, so be it. Even if it means becoming Demons with someone she barely knows and works alongside that so-called person she’ll do it. 

A ruthlessly cold demon who will go to great lengths and weights carry out his wishes. But none from the past were ever that loyal as she was or were poorly picked for the sake of Kyoya-sama orders. Kyoya-sama was her light, a source that came to her, one that gave her purpose and meaning. He gave her a purpose that otherwise, she wouldn’t have found before. She doesn’t like meaningless things or wasting her time. 

"Everything is proceeding right on schedule, Kyoya-sama. We’re just waiting for you to give the order.”

The sounds of a clock chiming filled the dense frosty air, noisily ticking in a large city that was anticipating nightfall. Sunrise nearly slumped on the land, barely over the horizon rested the sun being relatively close to settling for the night. Leaving the sky to be mixed with hazy oranges, mingled with a variety of shades, devising the upper atmosphere in a deep orange blended with the gloomy clouds that hang above compounding with eccentric tunes of the azure; dismal sky.

“I have a new plan in mind, Sophia.” His smile brightened.

“Well, don’t keep me in suspense, master. Please, tell me what is it that you have planned?”

Kyoya smirked deepened, “His name is Shido Magoroku… he’s the current God of the underworld. You met him before with me.”

She recalled that day. And she remembered the smell of sheer death coming from him. A strange smell.

“I’d like for you to meet the person again. And followed his every order, much like you do for me. I believe his powers are one with great curiosity to me. However, not much is known about the extent of his true power, as of now. But, I'm curious. Though you might need to be captured to do that. It’s important that we get him underneath our allyship.”

He took great interest in a new idea. One that he was certain would work as expected.

She dutifully nodded, “Da.” She wouldn't dare go against his wishes. He was a God, going against him is like going against nature. 

You shouldn’t.

—

It’s so annoying!

He saw Sophia and Kyoya talking but he’s too far away to hear it. He sees her nod in reply and listens to him. She stood still as a statue, as her expression remained indifferent. He doesn’t know what she’s thinking. It’s difficult to say. But when he saw it, something tugged away at his chest. He felt as if his chest tightened and nerves kicked in. Why did this girl give him such a reaction like this? 

He wanted something like that with someone else. Why is he so special anyway?! He was a god, too! He had power, control, and talents!

_ Why is it that I can’t stop thinking about that woman? _

Stop it! Please! Go away! 

_ I hate it when she looks at Kyoya like that.  _

He felt a strange feeling in his veins when it happened. Why? He noticed the glint in her eyes, the way she stands still and obeys him without question. He wondered what she was thinking, how she feels about that, what goes on inside of her head. 

Why did it bother me so much? So what if they’re close. Who cares! Why should I care? Now that I think about it, how close were they? What did Kyoya have that I don't? I never even thought about it before.

Why is it that this girl made him feel such a way?!

—

“Gesha-Gesha~!” He heard a familiar taunting laugher come before him, “You’re thinking about that girl again aren’t you, geh, Magoroku?”

Magoroku turned to look at his partner, “How do you know that…?!”

“A lucky guess, geh.”

Magoroku shoved his hands on his face as he began to cry, dramatically, “What should I do?”

“Use your head, Magoroku.” His body shifted out of his mini form. A puppet-like creature that was bones. As if to prove something to the young god. “I’m known as the great Death Ruler Gallows, geh!”

Magoroku paused. Of course! He began to smirk, “I get it. I’ll use your power, and make her…” He closed his eyes and maliciously giggled. 

_ I am interested in seeing that woman again. _

A tugged in his chest. He had to be hers.

It’s the perfect plan.

“Gesha-Gesha! Dance, Dance. You’re about to be my puppet, geh~!”

Unexpected. She blinked in surprise at the new voice and instantly acted. She hastily shifted, grabbing her rod and glaring up ahead at the voice. “Who are you?” 

The grip on her rod became tighter being ready to use it at any given moment or time. Ready for battle. Anything could happen. So it’s best to be prepared for it. Good thing she came prepared.

The monster came out from the shadows as she glared at it, studying. A monster of Death written all over it. “I’m known as the great Death Ruler Gallows, geh.”

She held a rod, which was a star, close to her hand as if she was ready to use it against him if he did anything idiotic. She brought her hand down as she noted, “You’re one of the Underworld monsters, aren’t you?”

“You finally noticed, geh.”

It’s long before she felt the weight of the vines yanking at her wrist. “Shall we dance, geh?”

She gritted her teeth but didn’t fight back. Kyoya-sama’s orders. Normally, she would fight back but this time she engulfed in the frames. She’ll be taken down to the Underworld. She was going to lose thanks to Kyoya-sama’s wishes, it’s the only thing that she must do now. 

She’ll do anything for the sake of Kyoya, even if that means going straight to hell to carry out his wishes, she was already going to hell anyway.

She felt the tight grip meet her body as it tugged, she was taken.

_ Following his wishes is the only thing I must do. _

_ — _

There’s a single large castle made of Death in the land, it was home to the one and only god to the underworld. The hell’s gate Walter. 

“Do you think I enjoy standing here counting floor titles? Hurry up!”

Magoroku waited in his throne room, but slowly was becoming impatient waiting for Gallows to return.

“Magoroku!” He spoke as he glided into the room.

Magoroku blinked, “Huh?” Back so soon now?

“I brought you that girl you wanted, geh.”

“Just in time!” Magoroku smiled, as he jumped off of his throne, “Where is she now? Hurry up and take me to her!”

“Follow me, Magoroku, geh.”

As he did, they made it to one of the halls of the building.

Shortly the two entered inside of the rooms. 

There, stood a girl at the bars, glaring warily at him from inside. She was hostile but cunning and wary. She had her palms up against the railings as she looked. 

He entered past the threshold. This boy was donning a green suit with a long blood-red cloak, he wore a crown that was covered in bones. 

His eyes met her frame as he studied her. She gazed back at him, their eyes instantly locking with one another.

“You captured this woman so easily. I’m surprised!”

Her eyes met with their king. A young man, near her age but a bit older. Short neck-length hair and navy blue eyes. Wearing a simple large crown with bones sticking to the rusty metal. A long cloak that thought red. Long boots that were black and white gloves. Stood next to him was a monster with, black body and longhorn. A skull for ahead. Floating off to the side of him.

From Frozen stars of cold loyalty and the gates of the underworld leading to the strings of DEATH, come two souls. Forever bound by fate, being cursed from their first life to meet and leave, yet none can seem to remember how or why. 

A young boy of DEATH. The one who held the conductor wand. The Walter to the gates of hell, the one to open the gates of the underworld with pride. He was the one holding the wand for his needs, looking to be amused. The abyss symphony of death. Shido Magoroku.

He brought his hands up, “I’m sure you recognize me! I’m Shido Magoroku!” 

So it was. Her gaze never left him, as she kept it glued onto him.  _ As I thought. _ But her body sniffed. “Shido.”

“So you do recognize me! Good. I’m glad all of that is settled.”

Her target.

“There’s a reason you brought me here, wasn’t there?” She questioned, “Tell me, why do this?”

“Oh? That’s because I am interested in you. What else?”

She took that as an answer.

Kyoya-sama’s orders. She needed to get close. Her function to get close and help further her master’s plans. No matter what.

“Wait. I wish to work with you.”

“Huh?” Magoroku blinked confusingly before he tensed. His walking can come to a halt. He turned to look at the girl behind the bars. He was surprised to hear such words. “What are you saying?”

“My function is to serve that person. That is all.”

“I don’t know if I can trust you, you are being held captive after all. I… don’t want you to try anything funny. Who knows what you might do!”

“Don’t worry.” Sophia closed her eyes, “I won’t. You can let me out now.”

Magoroku thought for a moment, “I guess I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt.” 

Magoroku felt convinced but still, he was cautious. Sophia remained indifferent and silent as he walked towards the cage. He unlocked the door and opened up door He awkwardly stepped to the side and kept a close eye on her.

She stepped out of the cell and stood still like a statute as he closed it back up. She had her hands down to her side as she glanced at him. She didn’t try anything or Swifty move behind him to knock him out, just remaining still and silent.

**—**

“Welcome to the underworld! Since you’re new here, would you like a tour? I guess I should give you one. I’m sure you know you’ll be staying here for a while!”

Shido took her on a tour around the place. As it’s only natural for the king to take his subjects on tours.

He pointed towards one of the rooms, “That’s your room that you’ll be staying in.” He explained. Before he pointed across from him, “That’s my room over there if you need anything.”

She nodded, “Da.”

Of course, her room would be the closest to his. 

“My door is always open.”

The door opened to reveal a large bedroom from the inside, it looked like it hasn’t been used for a while. This was her room now.

“Well, if there isn’t anything else you need.” He was busy. Being the king and all. “I guess I’ll be getting back to work now.” 

She understood. She understood what he’d met by that. 

Magoroku turned towards Gallows.

“Gallows! Continue to watch over her for me! And don’t let her escape!” 

Gallows shook his head but agreed to do it anyway. “Fine, geh.”

Magoroku turned to face the winter goddess, “I’ll let you stay here for now, but I’ll be back soon to get you for dinner. So prepare yourself.” 

She watches as he clumsily walks away with a smile. Before she enters her room and closes the door. The room itself was quite fancy, with light blue bed sheets and walls that were crimson in color as if he must’ve been careful of the color choice. A neat and clean room with a desk, a bookshelf, and a dresser for her clothes. The room was large. From where she was, the room must’ve been special since it was so close to the king.

She sat her bag on the floor as she gazed around the room. But why was the king being so nice to her? What was the point?

She stared from the window. 

‘I’m only doing this on Kyoya-sama’s orders.’

She stared up in the blood-stained sky with a rather cold expression. 

Following his wishes is the only thing I must do.

She was only here to study the world and keep their king from losing control. Kyoya-sama unquestionably wanted control of the underworld for his own goals and she would help him do that. Shido Magoroku the god of the underworld, a supreme being with the need of feeling wanted. The current god but was a god without land or without power? But in her eyes, he wasn’t so strong as one would make him out to be. She saw past his fraudulent activities.

He left towards the door and grabbed the handle, he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, leaving her inside.

As she thought, Hell wasn’t an ideal place for anyone. 

When she first arrived here, her nose immediately wretched with the taste of scorching flesh. It was a taste that would make anyone puke but she kept her neutral face. She could hear the screaming of the unfortunate souls trapped inside of this place. 

It is just as she expected it would be.

If only she could melt the hotness with her frozen grip but it wasn’t as if she cares. 

She stood in the room as he wanted, simply waiting.

It’s not long before she heard the door click open and he walked inside, “Sophia?”

A familiar tan-haired entered the room. She gazed at the door. 

In the rather large dining room, a table with a red table cloth was set up and filled with two plates on both ends. In the middle were three candles. This must have been his main dining room in the castle. 

“Just for you on this special occasion, I’ve brought out the special dining room! I only use it when major guests arrives to the castle! Since it’s your first day here and all.” He explained.

“Sure, if you say so.”

From the fancy candles to the dishes, to the strange gestures that it was implying, this wasn’t at all what one would expect from this. But it was simple enough that it wasn’t much of a problem. 

Magoroku pulled out the chair for her and she took a seat. She sat with hands on her lap. She glanced at the food on her plates. It was sushi. Magoroku walked over to his chair and sat down, too. He smiled as he was staring at his plate.

“Mmm, Sushi!” He hummed as he brought it up happily, “I’m going to enjoy this!”

She watched as she took a bite. 

From his expression, she could tell that was rather fond of Sushi.

Their first dinner together was awkward. 

She heard the folktales from Kyoya-sama, the reason he’d always made Aragami Rouga leave to eat up top on the mountain. She could see the trick the king was trying to pull on her.

"Huh?" He noticed her staring and not eating, "What's wrong?" He questioned. "You're not eating." 

“You wish to eat with me?”

“Yes!”

"I understand. You’re making me eat here because you're planning on keeping me down here for all eternity.” She saw past him. “So you can avoid the idea of me leaving.”

You’re making me eat here, s _ o that if it should end with me not agreeing to your arrangements... _

If she ate she'll be here for all of eternity. 

Magoroku choked on his food, as his eyes widened and hacked, "Don't be silly! Such a s-s-sneaky thought n-n-never crossed my mind!” 

“Isn’t it true that if you eat in the underworld your soul will be forever trapped in the underworld?”

That’s right. It left the king stunned. As if he wasn’t expected that. Then again what was he expecting? He’d only brought her a few hours ago. The girl was very cunning for her own good, that’s for sure.

“No, no, no! Don’t be crazy! Those are a bunch of rumors!” He waved his hand dismissively, "And besides, eating is important!” 

She took a moment to study.

“Now, go on. You must eat.”

A memory of Kyoya-sama’s words flashed into her mind:  _ “I’d like for you to meet the person again. And followed his every order, much like you do for me. I believe his powers are one with great curiosity to me. However, not much is known about the extent of his true power, as of now. But, I'm curious. Though you might need to be captured to do that. It’s important that we get him underneath our allyship.” _

“I don’t want you passing out on the job.”

This was an order, wasn’t it?

“Da.” She lifted her hand and grabbed one of the Sushi’s from the plate. She’ll test the theory. 

She ate it. 

His lips curved to a smirk as he brought his hands on the table, cupping them. “Good. You finally ate!”

Once she was done, she didn’t waste any more time and got up from the chair. 

He’s calling. She sensed his calls instantly. 

“Huh?” He blinked as he noticed her, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“I’ll like to go back to my room now.”

He pushed himself up from his chair, “Wait! I’ll take you back there!”

“There’s no need for that.” She explained. “I know the path to my room already.”

She made her way out of the room, ignoring his calls as she went. She walked around the place to locate a dark enough area from the rooftops of the building. In the dark couriers away from everyone. Away from Shido.

“Stars, guild me.”

She used her hidden power of remotely viewing others as she pleased. Above her eyes, an orb-like object materialized right in front of her. Those deep glacial azure eyes pasted to the object like some glue stick, scrutinizing inside the sphere. Almost stained. From the other side, she was faced with her master, Gaen Kyoya.

“Ah, Sophia. How is everything going?” He questioned as he raised his brow. “Did you find anything interesting that I should know?”

“Everything is preceding right on schedule, Kyoya-sama.”

“Excellent. Please, do keep me informed and report back regularly on your process.”

“Da.” She stoically nodded, “I won’t disappoint you.”

“Good.”

The call ended. As the orb shuts off.

It didn’t take long for Sophia to become familiar with the many halls and doorways in the castle that she was stuck in. She studied the halls and took mental notes. She was able to memorize the whole layout by herself. She navigated her way around the area easily. It doesn’t take her long to find the main halls.

She felt someone else was here with her. Down the castle, she noticed a male, a redhead dressed in black with a stoic expression. 

She halted her walking. That feeling grew. She noticed him. He noticed her as well. He glanced at her but didn't say a single word in response. His thick teal eyes stared at him in silence. She glanced back at him from down the hall. He wasn’t saying anything or showing any expressions at all. but something tells her that he’s wary of her presence.

Silently, he closed his eyes and turned, walking into the halls. 

Who was that man? One of Shido’s royal guards?

She shook the thoughts. It’s nothing important. It’s pointless to worry about it. She should be heading back to her room now.

When she got back. Shido was already there inside of her room, probably to check up on her and she was met with his shouting, “Sophia! Where have you been?!”

She doesn’t respond to him.

_ — _

“So it’s decided.”

The next day, she was ready for her responsibility. She’d gotten ready. She was an early bird, despite sleeping later than normal.

“I have received new orders from that person.” She said. “I will be within the castle doing duties assigned to me.”

She was tasked to be his servant in the castle, his personal tutor, and whatnot. It started out slowly. That means staying by his side most of the time. Not that she minded much, Kyoya-sama’s orders were clear that this was the role that she needed to play. She took her duties responsibly, as dutiful as she was.

She was stoic, mysterious, stern, and intelligent. She was one of a kind, a goddess. 

Now, Sophia Sakharov was nothing but a servant to the castle rule by death. A simple light blue dress that was fancy, known for her stoic features and white snow-like hair. 

They were near the main offices, something that he chose not to be heavily guarded. 

“Today, we’ll be going through the souls expected to arrive here together.”

She nodded, “Da.”

They entered a room, that was more like a work office by the looks of it. 

“Sure, if you say so. So are we gonna do this or not?” She questioned, “We’re quite busy today.”

“All right, all right. You’re in a mood. Let’s get to work.”

Today, they were flipping through the sets of countless souls that will be arriving or are already trapped here. It’s an easy way to keep tabs on all of his subjects. It was an important duty for the king to know all of his subjects and to plan accordingly if something were to happen. It was an important matter to be acted on.

Talk about a snore, it’s not like any of these little twerps are actually going to escape the realm.

Sophia was tasked to join him and help when needed. Magical books with imprints of different names and histories. 

However, the noise outside took him out of his thoughts. He took note of the lost souls near the castle doors, right on the outside.

“Oh! King Shido, what are you doing here?”

“Naturally, as the king, I work hard so that everyone can have a secure life.” He spoke as he stepped out from the side. His navy eyes turned to glance at them. “Oh? And yet you want to know how I still run the kingdom all on my own? You see, it’s because I’m a genius. But that aside… being at my castle like this without proper authorization and this late is a violation of clause 8 of the rules. I’ll need to send out punishments for this.”

He could see the worries of the two girls, “But!” 

The girls flinched.

He placed a hand to his chest and kneeled down, “I’ll keep this a secret, just for today. Be sure to go home quickly.” He looked up at them and flashed a smile.

Despite, it being hell, not every soul that was down here was bad.

He watched as they turned around and rushed off from the castle.

“Truly, how am I such an understanding king? Don’t you think so, Sophia?”

“I wouldn’t know. I don’t want to know either, Shido.”

“How far were we in the souls that should be arriving here that are probable to die soon, again?” He questioned as he walked closer as he brought his hands up, “Although it’s not as if any of them are ever going to escape the Underworld.”

She turned to look at him, stoically, “Then you don’t need to look at them.”

“It’s better to be careful, right?”

Magoroku flipped through the pages, as Sophia said their names, dates, and date of death. 

Magoroku would ask questions. 

“Onigashira Sakate. Born 2025. Cause of death unknown.”

Magoroku raised a brow. “Is that how he dies, much sooner than expected?” He questioned, “Did something happen before then? The book doesn’t say why he’s dying. But by the looks of it seems that he’s nothing but trouble.”

Sophia turned to him again, “Shido. It looks like you’re interested in him.”

He turned to face her, “As if. A troublemaker is still a troublemaker. If it comes to that, I’ll just do that thing again. More of a problem is allowing them to escape. We have to watch out for bigger threats.” 

Sophia stayed silent. 

“In last year’s time, a soul did something that should have never happened, and he escaped from the Underworld.”

He’s cautious. He’s studious. He’s considerate.

“Something we can never let happen again.” 

He didn’t want any of the souls to leave the underworld, he needed to have superior over all of that. And make sure everything was going as he planned it would go as. He had a powerful position of prominence that he didn’t want to lose.

Soon everyone below will soon be wrapped around his gloved fingers.

“All right…” He closed the book, “That’s enough reading for one day, let’s move on to other matters. Shall we?”

She silently nodded. 

Sophia mainly stood by his side, silently and stoically. With hands at her side, she stood by the throne without many words. Shido mostly sat on his throne. She was at the position on top. 

One day, he went up to her.

“Sophia! I have something that I’ll like to give you. Here.” 

He handed her a pad, one with markings of the Underworld. It was a tablet of some sort. Wide yet thin. The difference is that the underworld had very different technology compared to the realms above it. She took it from his hands as she stared down at it, studying the pad. No doubt this is from the Underworld.

“I’ll like for you to use it. Everything should already be set up on it for you. Whenever I say your name when we have guests, I’ll for you to use the button to open the floorboards up. That should get rid of any annoying pests that’ll show up here.”

She nodded, “Da.”

He gave it to her as some sort of gift. Probably thanks to her ranking now. It’s not long before she figured out how to use it by herself. 

Magoroku had implemented news rules which will be mandatorily issued by next week. As king, it’s his job to keep order and reason in the realm. That was no easy task, but he was used to the heavy pressure from it all.

Today it seems that one of his Subjects came up as the king.

“Kamin? What a pleasant surprise- Ahuh?”

“Shido Magoroku! Don’t play dumb with me! What is the meaning of this?!” A voice roared, “What is it that you’re planning this time? I know you got something bad and dirty like you’re always are. Why such a major pain in the ass security?” Why was there an attack?!

Oh my. Magoroku nervously smiled as he rubbed his hands together, he cringed at the use of his profanity, “It seems I’ve got a terrible reputation.”

“Explain.  **_NOW_ ** !” 

“We have received a report of suspected fraudulent activity,” Sophia finally spoke, annoyed by the person in question.

The guy turned to face the girl, “About what?”

Sophia glanced down at the pad, “Isn’t it true that you were there on the night of the crime?”

Magoroku let out a sigh of relief as Sophia took over for him and made the guy focus all of his attention on Sophia instead. He was glad that Sophia took over for him. 

“I was, yes, but I didn’t try to escape!”

Magoroku brought his hands up and waved them, “Well, good, then you won’t mind if we examine you.”

“FOR WHAT?!”

Sophia glanced up at the two as she added, “It’s for the sake of no foul play that could dishonor our realm’s name.”

“Fine. I’ll do as you wish.”

Good. Magoroku maliciously smirked. “Sophia.”

She knew what had happened. She nodded as she tapped a single thing on her pad, “Da.”

The floorboards underneath opened up and the person fell through them. The floorboards that came in handy, scented people far out into the deepest depths of the Underworld.

Magoroku was pleased with this. That takes care of him. For now.

“Now that nuisance has disappeared.”

_ Well, that was an expected result. _

**—**

“Now sing for me, and amuse me!”

It’s not so long that they created teamwork, playing off of one another.

She served as his personal assistant, the one who was always by his side. She trained and tutor him when necessary. She knew how to handle him with a sway of a few words. She saw him at his worse, at his peak, she watched from the sidelines.

Of course, certain things bother him that she did like seemingly teleporting without warning but despite his egotistical nature. He hated when she did that. But he still cared about the people he was close to. He found himself slowly clinging to her more.

**—**

“Why are you being so kind?”

He blinks, being taken aback by the sudden question as he nearly choked on his food but brought his fort down, “Do you not like me being kind? I think it’s normal for the king to be kind to his queen.”

“I’m not your queen.”

“Not yet. But someday you will. Whether you like it or not. You will be my side, always.” His expression shifted to a processive gaze. Bringing his hands together and smirks at her. “I’m sure you’ll understand.”

“That was not part of our agreement with Kyoya-sama.”

“No, but I’ve decided. You would make a perfect queen for the castle!” He smiles happily.

She glares at him. This wasn’t part of their agreement. There was no way she’ll be willing to do this!

“I’m not going to be your wife, Shido.”

“Oh? You’re not?” He shrugged, “That’s fine. It’s not like  _ you  _ have a choice in the matter, anyway.”

She glared further at him, warily. 

“You’re quite the hostile one, ain’t ya, hm?” 

She turned in the direction. As if she was ready to attack, “Who are you?”

“The name’s Yamazaki Davide!” He stuck his tongue out, with a smile, waving his hand. “And I’m guessing you’re at that poor little girl Magoroku-chan keeps talking about, huh?” 

“D-Davide!” Magoroku was surprised, “Why are you here?”

“Oh, I heard a new voice from the halls and decided to check it out.” He explained, “So the rumors are true, huh? The rumors about getting yourself a wife?”

“Y-Yes!” Magoroku lifted his head, being a little tense, “Th-That’s right!”

His small black eyes studied her closely, “Now, that I’m seeing you in person, I must say he got a good deal. I’m sure with a pretty face like yours, you’ll do well around the kingdom.”

She hated being called pretty. It was provoking her annoyance to grow. “What did you say?”

“Both of you, stop it!”

She doesn’t respond. She doesn’t like him one bit. Whoever this Yamazaki Davide guy was.

“To bring a Goddess to the underworld, especially someone close to Gaen Kyoya. That’s not a very good idea.”

Another voice entered the room. The three people from within the room turned to face.

“Retsu.”

She doesn’t respond. She doesn’t like him one bit. It was the man from before from the hallway who was watching her.

“Well, now that you’re both here.” He raised one of his arms he had resting behind his back. Closing his eyes as his hand pointed at the female in question. His lips still arched to a smirk, almost proud, “Let me introduce you to our new servant, Sophia Sakharov!”

Sophia nodded, “Da.”

**—**

Sophia Sakharov, god of winter. Decided a plan. She was going to see it for herself.

She had a knife before her hand, underneath her jacket. Stoically walking into the room where he was without anyone questioning her intentions. They were used to seeing her by now and never questioned her.

He was the first to acknowledge her presence. His face lit up as he went up to her. "Sophia! How are you?"

And before anyone knew it. She'd taken it out and dived it into his chest, in a cold attempt to murder the God. 

He gasped in pain. His eyes widened as tears began to form from the corner of his eyes. She'd done it. He slumped to the floor, falling limp. 

Both Retsu and Davide starred in complete shock by her actions.

"Holy shit. You really had to murder the king, didn't ya?"

She stepped back as she stared down. Eyeing him closely. It worked.

"That hurts…" He groaned. As his body shivered. 

Admittingly, his words caught her off guard. He was still alive? 

He pushed himself up and covered his wound. Soft blood poured from his lips. His wound was stung with immense pain but he wasn't dead. She didn't kill him. His navy eyes glanced at her. 

They locked eyes. 

"I see. So that's why it is." She stared at him.  _ I should have realized this sooner... _

"You really think a God Of the Underworld could just die like that, huh?" Davide laughed and sticked his tongue out.

"You're a cunning one but this is quite sad," Retsu noted. 

She turned her head to face them, narrowing her eyes coldly at the two. She glared daggers at them. 

He held his wound with one hand and lifted up another to his mouth. 

"Oh my. This isn't good!" He muttered. It's going to leave a mark. As expected he slightly panicked but remained somehow composed. He was surprised. "I seemed to be bleeding. Sophia, dear, please get me towels!" 

She nodded, "Da."

She swiftly went on her way. He attempted to murder him failed. She should have already known that death couldn't happen for him yet she failed to miss it. 

He pointed towards the two, "You two! Quit standing around and clean up this mess!" 

“Ugh. Fine. Quite whining you lamo.”

She heard him yell loudly from behind before she left out of the door.

Despite not dying, the boy still felt pain. Of course. Yet he didn't yell or even shout at her for doing it. Not yet.

Shortly she came back with the towels as expected. 

Davide and Retsu were nowhere to be found, probably being busy with other things. Which left them alone. 

She handed him the towel and he smiled at her as he took it from her. 

"Thank you!"

The sight of blood didn't bother him at all. As if he was used to it by now. Well, he probably should be given he was ruling a place filled with it. 

"Don't think I'll let you off easily next time." He said. "I'll make sure you properly get punished for this."

"Do you really think you could punish me?" 

"Yes, I do." He huffed. 

**—**

This was unexpected.

“Well long time no see, Sophia Sakharov.”

Sophia turned to the voice. “Aragami Rouga.” 

Rouga was standing near her doorway, leaning against the wall. With his little three-headed dog, Cerberus near his side. His dark blue eyes focused on the white-haired. 

But it was the girl, not Kyoya. 

“Why are you here?”

“I’m in the middle of a journey with no particular destination. But then a hear rumors that Shido found himself a girl so I wanted to see for myself if that was true.”

“Why don’t we just pretend that you were never here?”

“You’re working with Shido, of all people. Why is that?”

“Not your business.” She snapped back, she felt the sweat pour from her cheeks, “And besides, you already know why I’m here, don’t you?”

“I do. For Kyoya. But apart of me wants to hear it from you personally. Bounding yourself to the Underworld? You don’t seriously think that is a good idea, do you?”

He didn’t quite understand why Sophia would want to do this anyway. He did have a right to be concerned here, especially regarding Kyoya.

She knew the risk involved in doing this but it doesn’t matter to her. She’d do anything to make sure Kyoya-sama got what he wanted. She has a loyalty that was unmatched by all. If it met dying for his cause, so be it. Even if it means becoming one with the underworld of hell she’ll do it. A ruthlessly cold demon who will go to great lengths and weights carry out his wishes.

But why would Rouga care about her anyway?

“I will never question his orders.” Rouga shouldn’t either. “Neither should you.” Going against him is like going against nature. 

“So you’re just going to do this just like that?”

She silently nodded her head. 

She left the room before he said anything else. Something tells her that Aragami Rouga was having doubts about this.

She was able to find him, watching him from behind corners with a stoic expression. Creating mental notes. This was going to be quite easy. 

**—**

“Now, the time will come soon.”

The pieces to his plan will surely fall into place soon. 

Gaen Kyoya sat on his throne, appearing bored. Despite being with the other Gods, he was bored of their toys. 

The morals below were nothing but geedy and the gods above were nothing but selfish, they both were. They didn’t care about world problems, nor the children. Ever since he was young, he saw the awful crimes committed by morals and how most of the gods did nothing to stop it. They were the problem, they cause the problems. Kyoya wouldn’t allow that as an god. 

He was going to change this cruel world and become the leader of it.

“What is the meaning of this, Kyoya?” 

Sophia Sakharov, the goddess of winter has been gone from the mountain for a few days now. He’d sent her down there not too long ago for another important mission.

That’s fine.

Winter couldn’t come for another knew months so she wasn’t needed. She kept in close contact with him to make sure that their plans were going according his desires. 

But that met, looking for new servants while she was away.

He’s more interested in what’s happening below. In the underworld. The place with Death and Hell, he’s certain that he’ll be able to use that to his greatest whims. That all changes.

“Why is Sophia Sakharov in the underworld?” A familiar man asked, “There’s no way in hell that Shido would kidnap a god like that. Tell me, why would you let her go?”

“Oh but he has, you see. You might not know him as much as you believe that you do, my dear friend. I can tell in his eyes when we first met him. I instantly took notice of his interest in her, even if he hasn’t notice it himself yet.” Kyoya smirked, “That feeling of desire.”

“What are you talking about?”

His smirk deepened, “I ordered Sophia to be kidnapped by him.”

“What?”

“You haven’t forgotten, have you?”

“About what, Kyoya?”

“Our plans?” Kyoya rejusted himself on his seat, “Believe it or not, Sophia works better within a team. A duo. Magoroku is a good person to pair her up with. Gaining the king’s trust is valuable. He’s quite idiotic anineffectiveve but with me, I’ll work wonders. I’m sure Sophia is doing lovely down there, too. She keeps close in contact with me. As a good, I’ll take the matters into my own hands. Don’t you think so? The Underworld is quite important to our plans. We need it to change the world, with the souls. I believe that Sophia will help do this. She’s the only one who can.” 

The other man couldn’t believe the words coming out.

“Now, I do believe that you have somewhere to be, don’t you?”

The grey-haired huffed and closed his eyes, knowing that he had a duty to perform.

“Fine. I guess we’ll talk later than.”

“Excellent. Until then my friend.” Gaen Kyoya said his goodbyes and watched him leave from his sights.

Aragami Rouga is long since childhood friend was already down there guarding the souls with his three-headed Buddy, Cerberus. Rouga was important to his role, he was one of the few people who controlled who got in and out. He was another important piece to the puzzle. Rouga was strict and serious, a perfect person to guard and make sure the souls wouldn’t leave the place. 

With that said, he couldn’t say here for long. 

His expression shifted maliciously, “All those who seek to destroy my world through foolish acts will face my wrath.”

**—**

The sky was dark, filled with strange red mist that was seen for miles.

They both were on the rooftops, gazing out into the gloomy and red-blood sky. It was common weather. But something he was used too enjoying alone.

"Tell me, Shido. Why do you want a queen so badly then?"

"Oh?" He wasn't expecting that sudden question. He frowned. And felt his heart race a beat. He felt his body tensed as he brought a hand up before staring at her. "Well, uh, I…"

She watched as his cheeks began to change color. He hastily pointed his index finger to the sky and shifted his eyes. 

"Um, everyone knows that a king needs a queen!" He huffed.

**—**

In the halls, stood a familiar grey-haired, staring at her. She halted her steps to look at him. His grey eyes locked with her icy sky-blue. Her eyes meet his frame. She observes with icy eyes as his lips curve to a smirk. She doesn’t return his smile. Her expression is cold as ice, stern as always. Shoulders high with confidence, hands at her side. Displaying no sign of emotions underneath her cold and stoic face.

“Aragami Rouga.”

“It’s been a while, Sophia Sakharov.” It has only been a few weeks since they had last talked. He flashed a careless smile.

“Didn’t Kyoya-sama ordered you to take a hike?” She questioned, eyes still glued to him. “Why are you here?” She was already ready to take her powers out and attacked back if they did try to decide to pull something here. She knew what he was capable of, the power that he holds. And what he can with it.

He shrugged, “I’m done with that. I thought I saw a date happening so I decided to investigate.”

“Our relationship has nothing to do with you.”

He was smirking now. “Hope you’re having fun with your little friend. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you actually fallen for him.” 

She doesn’t respond. She denied that. Every claim of it. She hated when people got in her business, completely loathing it!

“Why would you want to date someone like him in the first place?"

She narrowed her eyes. “Stay out of my business, Rouga.”

“I’d like to, but Kyoya and Elf are too occupied.” 

“You sound interested as well.”

Rouga scoffed, “Of course, not.” Rouga just rolled his eyes at this,  _ 'I almost feel bad for you, Sophia. But you probably dug yourself into that hole.' _

**—**

“That’s what they always say.” He waved a hand and leaned forward, towards him. Placing his hands on his hip, studying him. The body hummed.

“Wh-What do you want?” 

Magoroku brought his hands up, awkwardly staring back. It made Magoroku feel uncomfortable. This guy’s whole character made him strange, weird. Something about this girl was no sane. Something about him felt inhuman. Maybe it was those small black orbs? 

“Nothin’ much… though… I must say, that girl look kinda cute. I can see why you’re into her. But you also look kinda lame, too, hm. I’m conflicted. Though I’m kinda surprised. I didn’t expect you to actually bring any girl here. Let alone a real Ice Queen, ya know?”

Magoroku drew back, he felt his heart skip a beat, and his cheeks filled with heat. Was it just him or did the room get hotter all of the sudden? Wait a second! Did he just call him lame?! He ignored that. What about Sophia?! There were others before him? Wait, ‘with how her last relationship had ended’? Was he implying that she had someone before him? It left the tan-haired with even more answers than before. Why was that so difficult to believe? 

“Wh-What are you saying?” He was in disbelief. 

“Hm?” Davide raised a brow. “Oh~? You mean you don’t know her past relationships?” 

“I don’t know anything about her private life.”

Davide frowned, “Makes sense.” He shrugged, “I would say that she’s quite vague about those sorts of things. I can’t see her being open about love, either honestly. She only cares about Kyoya it seems.” 

It appeared that Davide might’ve known more about her than he did. Maybe? Magoroku wasn’t quite sure but he had a feeling that they worked alongside one another. 

“Yeah, they haven’t ended well… heh… not for the victims anyway…” 

“What… what happened to them?”

“You shouldn’t worry, ya know? Don’t look so lame. Maybe she likes you for real? Really, we can’t be too sure. I’m sure if you don’t protest and whine she’ll spear you.” Davide smirked, “You seem like a bottom.” He noted, as his eyes trailed. He smirked, a clear tease within his voice. “I bet you’re a bottom, hm.”

The tan-haired narrowed his eyes, as sweat began to pour down his cheeks. He was no bottom, whatever that met. He was at the top, the seat to the highest! He claimed his seat to the top. He was the student council president for crying out loud. Magoroku didn’t bother to respond to his claim. It was already strange enough. 

“There’s no need to worry, though.” He winked, “I won’t take your soul or eat you up~!” He brought his hands up for dramatic effect. “Or maybe I’ll have a little slice of it~! A tasty treat~!” 

Magoroku stepped back, clearly afraid, nervous. He brought his hands up and let out a nervous whimper. 

He only heard the boy snickering, enjoying himself.

“You should’ve seen the look on your face!” He closed his eyes and laughed, sticking out his tongue, “I gotcha pretty good, huh?” This guy, whoever he thinks he is was laughing at him.

“Stop laughing at me!”

“You’re adorably funny, huh?”

“W-Where’s Sophia?”

Davide’s eyes furrowed, “How the hell would I know?” He shoved the hands in his pockets, “She’s probably with Kyoya or something.”

Kyoya? Does he mean Kyoya-sama? It has to be the same person. Magoroku ignored the awful use of curses. 

“Do you know where she might be now?”

“As I said before, she’s probably with Kyoya, doing his orders or some shit.”

His frown deeped. This Yamazaki Davide guy wasn’t going to help him find her. No matter, he’ll find it no matter what. “Then you’re no use.” Magoroku turned to face a different direction, “I’ll just go search somewhere else.”

“Hold on.”

The tan-haired stopped. His navy eyes lingered to meet his gaze once again, “What is it?”

“This place is really fucking massive, you know.” 

“I know that!” Magoroku felt disgusted in his veins as the profanity that this blonde slipped in.

“Okay, Magoroku-chan! Let’s go look for the Ice Queen.” He shoved his hands into his pocket.

Davide ended up trailing him mostly from behind, as they passed a few other demons. Though they looked more like servants to the castle, they gave the two odd glances as they wanted. As if weirded out.

Why was Davide following him? Magoroku shrugged. Who knows? 

_ ‘I better get ready to run away if things don't go well…’ _

He still was worried that this Davide guy might hurt him. 

“Ya think you should go that way.” He pointed.

Magoroku curiously turned his head to meet the direction he wanted him to go in. “Which way does that lead?”

“It takes you back to your room.”

Magoroku narrowed his eyes, annoyed. He didn’t want to go back there, he was walking away from it! “I’m not going back to that room!”

“Ya think you should go back. Come to my room.”

“Stop telling me what to do!” Magoroku shouted, “I just want to see Sophia!”

“Ya know, I’m not supposed to be helping you like this.”

“Why?”

“You’re supposed to answer to us. Don’t think just because we talk doesn’t mean I forgot about that.”

“Oh?”

He was about to respond to this—

“Shido.”

He blinked, almost feeling relief to find her here. 

“Sophia?” He turned to see her icy stare and blue outfit, as always. When did she get here?

“Hey, Ice Queen, what’s up?” Davide greeted, “I think we were looking for you.”

She said nothing, something in the thick air. As if Sophia and Davide weren’t exactly on good terms. She turned to find Magoroku was standing there as well. Davide slightly pushed the tan-haired forward, causing him to almost lose his balance and yelp. Once he gazed up, he met her cold gaze. An icy glare.

**_—_ **

“As you can see, Death rulers are not to be taken lightly.”

While the king was occupied, she noticed it immediately. From the edge of the roofs, souls coming again to try and break the walls that held them back.  _ This is a bad situation. _ Her expression remained different.

“Souls are trying to escape.” 

“Huh?” Magoroku flinched. He turned to her before looking down to the windows to see what she met. He could see the souls slashing at the top. He turned back to Sophia, “Do you know what this means? If they break down the barrier all of the souls here will be freed and escape!”

Gallows directed to glance at his buddy from the other end, “What do you want to do, geh? Magoroku?”

He had to think fast, quickly if they wanted to save the underworld from falling apart.

“Oh!” Grasping almost excitedly, a light bulb appeared under his head. He pointed his index finger towards the sky, “I have an idea!” He beamed.

“My Death Rulers come here at once!” 

As a cue, a bunch of monsters came to his aid. It was brought to their attention instantly. 

He lowered his eyes as he pointed to the direction. 

“Hurry! Go and stop the souls trying to escape the underworld!”

“Right boss!”

They floated off by his orders.

The end of his lips curls to a bright, all-knowing smile. Admiring his sudden work.

“And with that, the underworld is safe!”

_ We dodged a bullet thanks to my quick thinking!  _

Her head awkwardly facing upward to the sky before turning her head and eyes to meet his proud gaze. “I don’t understand.”

“We’ll let my Death Ruler army go on a rampage, and draw their attention away from wanting to get out. A real tactical play!”

She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Was it a little too advanced for you?”

He really was clueless, wasn’t he? And he was a leader, too. She didn't respond before her expression shifted. He failed to see the many flaws with it. 

She closed her eyes, letting out an annoyed sigh watching it slowly but painfully as an obvious alternative. He wasn’t very bright. Letting out an annoyed sigh. She rubbed her head with the tip of her fingers. A small bubble of sweat dripped down her cheeks.

Her sudden behavior provoked him to frown, glancing at her in worry. "Wh-What's wrong?"

He began to worry if she was becoming uneasy or ill. Maybe she was starting to have a headache? Maybe she needed a nurse? Or maybe… 

Not a good idea…?

“Gesha-Gesha! What makes you so sure that will work, geh?”

She had a few questions to ask of her own. Sophia lifted her head and opened her eyes to meet Magoroku’s gaze. She removed her fingers from her face. Her expression is a mixture of worry and concern. Clearly, his plan was affecting her mental state. Oddly enough, displaying her weakness, knowing what will happen if this would be bad. Sweat nobly pouring down her cheeks.

“Or worse? What will you do if they escape as well?”

Both questions that Magoroku knew were important, he hasn’t thought of that. He was rather shortsighted.

“Who knows what might happen with Death Rulers, geh?”

Magoroku paled. His eyes widened. He panicked. “Oh no! I-If that happens, the Underworld is going to be exposed, again!” In a hazy panic, Magoroku dashed off towards the large doors to get his monsters back.

He left Sophia and Gallows behind the inside of the castle walls.

Sophia went to the roofs. She used her powers to teleport the monsters to her location.

“What’s happening?”

She stoically stared at the monsters in front of her. Shido’s Death Rulers.

“You’ll do as I say if you know what’s good for you. Do you understand?”

They all stared at her now. The monster spoke nothing but merely listened to her words. She had a plan. She was exploitative for her duties, some would admit. Effectively stealing the underworld was their main goal.

“At this point, it would be bad if the souls escaped from the underworld like this too soon.” She said. “So I’ll take charge and stop them myself.”

Determined, she used her powers, “Death Rulers!” She began to use her powers, “I order you to become stronger! And to stop the souls from escaping the underworld!”

The monster glowed as they swayed. It’s not long before she teleported them out. They listened to her as she wanted and needed them to.

From the other end, Magoroku watched in shock from the sky as his Death Rulers came back to stop the souls.

It’s not long before she teleported herself next to Magoroku with Gallows and stoically watched.

Magoroku cupped his hands and grinned, “We did it!”

She narrowed her eyes. She found herself thinking about him a little more than she’ll like, too.

_ “You’re in a mood.”  _

A voice echoed within her mind. 

It was true, she found him annoying sometimes. It’s true that she nearly murdered him a few times, but she did that to a lot of people as well. She didn’t want him to die, not yet, at least. Her sadistic nature. Despite all of that, it was more tough love. The truth is, she wanted him to win, he had too. Punishment might help him in this case. Make him learn.

Every day was much like the same.

Only silence followed.

With Shido, she found herself relaxing in his care, despite his cluelessness and failure. She trusted him.

“So this is how it is.”

The goddess of ice and king of the underworld were always driven by the strings attached but those strings always seem to break. Something always got in the way of things. Outside forces ripping at them.

"Then I guess my fate is sealed."

It was fate.

Sophia doesn’t bother to move, unlike before. She stood still, as she stared stoically out in front of her. There was still more they could do, however, their time was running short.

She heard the rumors about the Underworld, about  _ him _ . Even so, she ignored them, not even caring about them. Those rumors turned out to be false. Pointless rumors. She reeked with death by now but she didn’t care at all. As the clumsy ineffective God of the underworld. How did master put it? A role he was clearly born to play.

In pursuing a relationship there's risks involved. But that's worth most worth having

She felt pity for him. She’d grown soft for him.

How do you figure? She didn’t understand it. Why him? Shido is clueless, a weirdo, a drama queen, incompetent, clingy, egotistical; the clumsy, ineffective, and idiotic God to the underworld.

He was nothing more.

As she thought, he was. No matter how many hints she left for him, he was clueless.

_ “There’s no turning back now.” _

There was never an option to do that.

Was it a pity she felt? It was. Admittingly, he hasn't done anything remotely bad to harm her, not yet. And from her view. In fact, he was doing everything to make her stay here alongside him. 

She knew he probably wouldn't. He was annoying. Clueless. A weirdo. 

She focused back on their mission. The only thing **_THAT_** should **_MATTER_** here. They rarely interact as much as they did before, if not rarely now.

**—**

Her expression is cold as ice, stern as always. Shoulders high with confidence, hands at her side. Displaying no sign of emotions underneath her cold and stoic face. She shows no sign of fear or dread. But she stood on her high, being prepared for anything. 

“Everything is going as expected, Kyoya-sama.”

“And how about Magoroku?”

“He’s well.”

“You find yourself talking about him a lot, don’t you?” He questioned, “I’ve noticed it.”

She did, didn’t she? She didn’t notice it before but Sophia Sakharov denied it.

**—**

“Sophia?”

She blinked, his voice echoed her mind again. She turned to face him, meeting his concerned expression.

“Are you feeling okay? You’re acting a little strange.”

Despite her stoic and mysterious nature and his cluelessness, Shido was able to easily tell if there’s something bothering her. He could tell when she was in a mood or how she acted. Shido was able to read her somewhat good, for the most part.

She doesn’t respond to that, instead, she reacts. 

Who was a king without a queen? Lonely was one word to explain it. He sees himself as the king. The Student Council President, the leader, acknowledges himself as superior. But he is not the shiny piece on the board, the strings. That responsibility belongs to Sophia Sakharov. She has all the constraints, the real mastermind behind his actions. She’s dangerous, even more so than the Buddy Police. But he’s also malicious cunning much like her. 

Despite her aloof and icy nature, he finds comfort in her character. His trust for her runs deep along with his blood. She has the answers, didn’t she? He clings to her, out of fear. An instinct tells him to draw near, he feels safe when she’s here. He is safe with her, being afraid of everything but her stare. Showing weakness to others by clinging to them. He holds her shoulders and arms, as she stands there, glaring stoically at the danger. While his blood runs cold and his heart races. 

He believes she was cold, possibly heartless if it wasn’t for her actions. Her stare was ice but he wanted her glare to view his frame. With her emotionless features but he sees past her impassiveness. She’s dangerous, loyal, and cold.

Magoroku eyes widened, placing his hands on his head as he began to shake, “No way! That’s crazy!” He was so confused, broken, losing control of the field. 

“That was it!” 

**—**

“Hey, Retsu?” He turned towards the redhead, “How do you feel about that girl Magoroku-chan brought in?”

“You mean, Sophia Sakharov?”

“Yeah, her.”

“I feel she’s hiding something from us.”

“I feel that too, actually.”

Yamazaki Davide keeps a notebook by his side. Pocket size, one he’s always using to write in. He does his homework. And study his opponents. He’s quite smart, well when he wanna be, that’s what Retsu says anyway. He has a wide variety of notes inside of his small compact notebook.

In one of the pages, he wrote about Sophia-chan. The ice queen.

_ “Sophia-chan, what’s her name, came here one day. I’m pretty sure Magoroku-chan  _

**_Sophia Sakharov._ ** _ The goddess of winter. _

_ She’s russian, luckily I’ve been spending most of my free time studying her language because I’m interested. Da means yes in russian. _

_ Not much is known about her. Her private life is a complete mystery. And she doesn’t show much emotion besides, annoyance or pity. She reminds me of my boyfriend, Retsu a little but she’s different. _

_ I just don’t know what it is but Magoroku-chan hasn’t been the same since she came along. I noticed it. As if something about that girl is… changing him. For the better or worse I don’t really know. But I know something’s up with them. I mean, even sharing a room together? Come on, that’s insane.  _

_ But I’m annoyed at her, very annoyed. She hides behind that stern and stoic attitude of hers. She thinks just because she’s closed to the king means she could just take control anytime she likes. Or Retsu. I know that Retsu doesn’t like her much, either.  _

_ I like teasing her, though, getting her mad is enjoyable. I could do it all day and never stop. _

_ I think she’s up to something. I know she is.” _

The page ends as the book closes.

**—**

Sophia stood there and watched. With Gallows at her side. At this point, it would be bad if their current relationship stayed as it was now.

Emotions clouded his judgement. He ran out of the castle crying in a panic after the fight. His chest felt heavy as if there’s something weighing it down. He found it hard to breath. They rarely got into fights before, and never felt the need to fight about much.

That hurts… 

Magoroku was left heartbroken. His chest hurts. His heart hurts. Stop this! Please, make this all stop! 

“Why me?!”

The paths were always so devoid of any life, or monsters, or sprites of the death. The sky was dark. The world has fallen silent.

He felt alone. Abandoned. 

“I can’t believe this is happening!” 

Huh?

He halted his steps.

“What’s this?”

He noticed something odd: a path, a string of paper. How strange. His navy eyes focused confusingly at the paper. What in the world….?

**_Crackle. Crackle. Crackle._ **

He knew that sound, a sound that seemed familiar to him. Bones shifted. He looked in front of him. He was faced with a few of his Death Rulers, glaring at him. Their black devoid eye sockets glisten with color. As if they were planning something, or rather, angry at something.

Magoroku brought a hand up, “Wh-What do you want?”

He heard them laugh, mockingly that made his skin crawl. They shifted closer and Magoroku took a step back. It glided across the broad, closer towards him. He could tell that something was off. He knew that.

“Stay away! Don’t come any closer!” 

He shouted at the monster as he brought his hand up. He lowered his knees. He had nothing to possibly defend himself from it and he wasn’t that physically built to fight off a monster like this. He nervously backed away, fearing for only the worse to come.

What should he do!?

He felt sweat begin to pour and he was on the edge. He felt the tight grip of strings around his arm, pressing the fabric tightly around his skin, he winced. “Wh-What are you doing?” He shouted loudly in a complaint. He squirmed underneath their gasping. 

Before he knew, he was grabbed and yanked away. He yelped as he was tied to a thick poll as his monsters surrounded him. His eyes widened from shock and panic. Tears began to form the corner of his eyes.

“Huuh!? If it's money you want I can give you all of it! Stop it!”

Of course, they wouldn’t listen to him. As he continued to whine further and dramatically squirmed in the chains, trying to break free, he wasn’t physically strong enough to do that. 

“That’s enough.” 

“Huh?” He blinked as he heard a familiar stern voice. 

Everything seems to stop. Sophia came in. She held her rod tightly against her grip. She glared daggers at the monsters. Annoyance filled her core, feeding her emotions. That was masked by a bitter scowl. They had no time for this. She kept her clutch tightly in her hold. She had no time for this. “Disappear.”

The monster wouldn’t dare oppose her, or even attack her as they float away. Her power was enough to drive the monster away from them as she annoyingly watched it swiftly leave. She coldly watched it leave from the area. She stood there for a moment, simply watching the scene.

“Geh, they were so close!” Gallows said.

It’s not long before she went over to Magoroku to untied the rope chained to him.

He blinked confusingly, “S-Sophia…?!” Tears were already formed from the corner of his eyes as he glanced up at her. Was this a dream? Was he already dreaming? He couldn’t believe it.

She frowned as her eyes narrowed, she glanced back at him. Looking at him in pity.

He was in disbelief. Sophia, out of all people, saved him from being blown by his own monsters! He couldn’t believe it! He never expected that she would come here. Imagine that! The girl coming in to save him from harm! Unbelievable! 

She was still mad at him, wasn’t she? So why come back to get him?

He felt the grip of the chains grew weaker as they dropped to the floor, he clumsy landed on his feet, trying not to clumsily trip to the floor. His legs lowered. He felt a weight of his chest being lifted. He felt relieved.

She stepped to the side and watched him as he got his footing on the floor.

He turned to her, “Why did you come back here?”

“For you.” She said. “You ran off crying after our fight.”

“I-I can explain!”

“There won’t be any need for that. I already know why.”

Oh? She did? Tears began to form again. His chest began to feel all fuzzy again. His heart hammered. He frowned as his brows furrowed. He began to sniff as he continued to stare at her. So it’s true, she did chase after him, too. Not only that but to resolve the issue and make amends with him. Is that what she wanted. Magoroku felt a tug in his chest. He felt guilt. Shame. His pride being ripped from him. The first time he’d never felt those feelings  **_EVER_ ** .

“I’m so sorry!” He rushed up to her and rubbed his head below her chest. He placed his arms around her, clinging to her. He felt safe in her strange warmth. He doesn’t want her to leave him. To be abandoned. Please, he needed her. It felt only natural. He trusts her. “P-Please forgive me!”

She was taken off guard but didn’t push him away or mock him. She didn’t seem bothered by his sudden actions either. She simply allowed it without any words. She just stood still, watching him without being bothered.

They were like this for a few moments. Magoroku was crying again.

Once he started to feel better, he let himself slip from her gasps and let go of her.

Good. Now that’s all settled. He felt much better now.

“Uh… so what should we do now?”

“For the time being, I think we should head back to the castle.” She turned to the pathway, “They’re waiting for us to return.”

“Yeah, good thinking.” He agreed to her plans, “I forgot!” 

“Come.”

He began to wander off and he flinched,

“Sophia! Wait for me!” Hastily he chanced after her and caught up to her quickly.

They both walked on the pathway towards the castle.

Magoroku grew annoyed, gritting his teeth. “Those monsters and Death Rulers... How dare they betray the king! I'll make sure to return the favor.”

"The guards should handle this, don't you think?"

He paused. “Yeah, good thinking.”

Good thing on the way back that no one tried to mess with them, despite being malicious monsters they had an strange fear of Sophia. They respected her enough to back away, even without her dagger glares. 

Once they got back home, they were met with two familiar man dressed in black. Oomori Retsu and Davide Yamazaki.

“Where were you two?” A redhead questioned as he met their gaze. “We were looking for you both in the castle but couldn’t find you.” She could tell that Oomori Retsu was skeptical of her, still. Despite being the castle for few months now. His eyes glint coldly when he notice the girl. He didn’t trust her. “The castle was left without a leader.”

“I… We were…”

Sophia stared stoically.  _ Stay out of my business.  _ Not their business to know where they were or what they were doing. In truth, Oomori Retsu and Davide Yamazaki weren’t at all knowing about this. 

“Ha, you two probably ran off to do some fucking nasty shit, I bet.” Davide said, “You brought a girl here for a reason, didn’t you?”

Sophia narrowed her eyes. She wasn’t fond of the man was implying. Disgusting. 

Magoroku shoulders tensed, “Eh!! Of course, not! Don’t be crazy!” He felt uncomfortable, uneasy. He felt his cheeks begin to burn. “There’s no way we’d do that!” He didn’t bring her out for THAT. It never even crossed his mind before, either! 

Before Magoroku could say something that’ll embarrassed them or make a fool out of himself. She lifted her hand.

He grasped as he felt a sharp sensation of pain coursing through his body, sensing himself getting weaker as he lost his footing to stand. He lost his standing as he finally descended to the floor. He felt a sudden pain in his neck as his legs went out.

Magoroku slump into her arms as she catched him. She grabbed him by the waist to keep him from fully slumping to the floor.

“It seems King Shido is tired from all his hard work.” Enough to talk about our plans. She stared with them, appearing as professional as she could as she was explaining. “Excuse us.”

She ignored the two men as she began to dragged him off out of the room with him.

She dragged him out of the room.

“Honestly.” He continues to drag him before halting, his hand on her lap, “You’re so much trouble.” Staring at the boy with narrowed eyes in annoyance and pity, allowing him to rest on her lap for a little.

Once he was able to walk again, she let go and he stood up. 

The two walked down the hallways together, side by side. 

He rubbed the back of his neck, still feeling a little sore. “My neck suddenly hurt a lot. Maybe I’m working too hard.”

She nodded, “Da.”

They walked in silence next to each other. They made it into the large private hallways, towards their room.

Huh? He noticed her walking towards her own room.

“Sophia? Where are you going?”

“I’m going to my room.”

“Wait! Don’t leave me!” He lightly grabbed her arm. She turned to look at him. “Please, stay.”

“Fine.”

They two got ready for bed. This time, he wore his pink-colored pajama set. And she wore her fancy light blue nightgown. They got onto his bed, it wasn’t small but it wasn’t that large, either. 

Sophia didn’t mind sleeping in the same room as him, in fact she trusted him enough and she knew that he wouldn’t do anything to harm her or anything immortal while she was asleep. That wasn’t like Shido to do. Even if he was petty. He seemed to be more worried about her health and if she was okay. She noticed how he tends to worry a lot.

They stared at each other from the darkness.

Magoroku ended up falling asleep first as he curved up, a smile plastered on his face. His arms were near the pillows. Sophia was wide awake, simply staring at him from the darkness. Rest rarely came to her on most nights, her mind was always so busy. His hands were near the pillow and kept together. She likes him this way. She grew fond of it. He wasn’t complaining or doing something insane. But still, quite, and relaxed. He looked like a small child. A teddy bear that could hold her. Her teddy bear.

She reached over, grabbing his hands, holding onto them. They were warm. Her hands were slim and small, pale white but it was a perfect fit for him. Like locking a puzzle piece. She had perfect size to hold hands with.

“I’m going to rest a little.”

She closed her eyes and began to drift away.

Sophia was first aroused in the morning. There’s no sun in the underworld but one could easily tell the time on the clock. She was always a morning bird, despite being a late sleeper.

She glanced at the boy, who was still sleeping as well.

He, too, was a early bird, for the most part.

She removed herself from the bed.

**_KNOCK._ **

She heard a knock at the door. Someone’s on the other side. She’s aware of that. She couldn’t ignore it either. She walked towards the door.

She stoically opened the door, being ready to respond to whoever it was that was on the other side. “What can I do for you?” 

She was faced with the two men on the other side. As expected, it was Oomori Retsu and Davide Yamazaki again. They noticed that the girl responded, causing them to raised a few brows. She knew that they knew that she had her own room next to the king but not the same room.

“Oh, so you’re sharing a room now, huh?” 

She ignored that. 

“Do you want to see him?”

“Yes. He has important duties.”

“I’m well aware of that.”

“Where is the king?” Retsu really didn’t trust her enough. She could tell by his question. It was so apparent.

“He’s asleep right now.” She said, “Do you want me to wake him for you?”

“Sure, tell him to meet us at the main throne room as quickly as possible. It’s important.”

“Perfect. I’ll let him know.”

Her expression doesn’t change as she finally closed the door and moved. She walked over to the boy.

He groaned as he got up from the bed, “Who was at the door?”

“No one important.”

“Oh?”

“Get ready right away.”

She hastily used her powers to change him from his clothes. He blinked as he was now sitting on his butt on the bed. He was supirsed.

Magoroku instantly stood up, “Wh-What’s going on?”

“They wants us.”

“Huh?”

“Come with me.”

  
  


“Very well. We will face them head-on. Follow me.” Her voice echoed loudly in the area.

“You think you can just decide things on your own?”

The king parted his lips from shock. His body arched, not realizing how close his hand was to her. Body slightly hunched. 

Sophia closed her lips and merely stared stoically at the new source. 

“Did I ever say I’d be taking orders from you?” 

They both turned to the voice. 

“Just because you’re close to the king doesn’t give the rights to take over. Don’t make plans like you think you’re in charge, Spasibo-chan~!” Davide was the voice that was talking. He sticked his tongue at her, mockingly.

Sophia narrowed her eyes from annoyance and glared daggers at him, “What did you say?”

The boy felt the coldness in her tone ringing inside of his eyes. She was getting angry which caused him to panic. His eyes widened as he shouted. He brought his hands up defensed. He had to stop them from causing a scene or from fighting. He hastily flinched to Sophia, staring at her cold expression from the side, “Both of you, stop it!” His voice was comforting, almost. The way he spoke was a weighted tone that was filled with panic.

She didn't respond as she stared.

“This is no time to be fighting.” Retsu spoke.

Sophia investigated. 

“The barrier is cracked.”

**—**

“It seems that you spend far too much time acting on your own. It’s concerning.”

She didn’t look at the voice who was speaking but she knew it was.

“As I recall, Shido gave me much freedom to do as I wish, didn’t he?”

“Is that so?” He questioned, “Is that really all that’s going on?”

She was offended, coldly glaring at him from the side in annoyance. How dare he! Implying something that wasn’t there. Questioning her loyalty. “I am a faithful follower of the Underworld.” She claims, she wasn’t unfaithful. Never. “This is all that I am.”

Before anyone knew it, she felt someone grabbed her clothes, shoving her into the nearby wall. 

She inevitably gasped for air as she felt the wind being knocked from her. Her air being taken away from her in an instance. She winced as he showed her no pity. Her back harshly against the wall. Her body was uncomfortable and she couldn’t do much. Not now. She brought her hands to his. She grabbed hold of his, hoping he’ll let go of her soon.

She hated him. She hated him so badly. He didn’t bother her before now. 

She coldly glared at him as she bit her lips. She would stand her ground, no matter what. 

He wouldn’t let her go.

She wanted to fight back.

It was Yamazaki Davide. Her icy gaze met his black eyes, glaring at her.

“Davide. Stop that.”

“No. She’s lying to us Retsu. You know it, too.”

“But if Shido finds out about this…”

“Don’t give a shit. She deserves it, okay!”

Retsu reminds slient. But one could tell he wasn’t at all comfortable with Davide actions.

Davide focused his eyes back on the girl, “Show us the proof, ice queen, you’re the one who was behind that attack weren’t you?”

She seemed surprised.

“Proof, you say?” She gasped out. 

“I mean with the barriers.”

Her features raised, “B-But…” By her looks, one could tell she was shocked, “The barriers…” She didn't finish her sentence but she knew all too well that this wasn’t a good idea.

“They’re still broken, we know, you told us before.” He wouldn’t let her go, “But we don’t yet know your true capabilities. I doubt Magoroku-chan knows, either. You’re the god, aren’t you? And you’re going to be a queen soon, yeah? Use them to fix the barriers.”

She knew what that met. She felt his grip loosened. It caused her to stumbled on the floor, already losing her footing and closing her eyes on impact. 

“You should be happy about that . , ya know. It should be an honor, right? Since you are a faithful follower, hm?”

She bit her lips once more, finally looking to meet his eyes but said nothing in reply. She was glaring daggers at them.

“Sophia!”

Another voice entered the room as the king came walking in, looking for the girl but finally found her. A odd scene with Sophia on the floor, Retsu watching, and Davide stepping back. 

His attention shifted back to the white-haired. He took note of the girl, who was sitting on the floor, stoically staring at him. They locked eyes for a moment. He could tell that something was up, it had to be.

Why was she on the floor? Did something happen? She was staring at him. Strangely. Was she hurt? Why did it bother him so much? He parted his lips, almost puzzled with a single brow raised.

Sophia picked herself up from the floor as she annoyingly recomposed herself. She was wary of Davide and Retsu, glaring at them. They aren't to be trusted. 

She walked over the prince, “Shido. Come with me.”

He blinked, “Huh?”

“We’re going to fix the barriers.”

He turned to look at her, “But the barriers…”

She turned to the boy, “It’s all right.” He watched as her expression imperceptibly softened. It wasn’t annoyance but a stoic glance but something about it felt oddly comforting and her tone of the word. “This isn’t what we planned, but we can still fix them.”

“What?” He was confused.

They went on another mission. 

She stood on the highest rock as he was hiding near her back. Staying close to her. His eyes watched as he saw the dark aura surrounding her. His lips parted. Eyes widened underneath his mask. Her long white snow-like hair waving, her jacket and dress doing much of the same thing. A deep feeling his gut grew as he witnessed her screaming, filling the dark air. It felt as if she was in pain by her screaming. Was she in pain? Why was she hurting herself like this?

“A-Are you okay, Sophia?”

“Don’t talk to me!”

She shot back, her tone bitter and stern. Cold as thick ice. He flinches and panics, lowering his body and hiding behind the small rock. He did it on instinct. Shouting at him in her annoyance probably wasn’t a good idea as he nervously shifted backward, a little scared at her tone but he wasn’t afraid of her but rather the large and stern tone she was using. And shortly, he noticed something from the sky. Gazing up.

“Something’s teleporting here.”

Sophia felt her power draining from her. The life she had, everything being whittled away from her. Mind racing, heart pounding. Her body is aching. Her powers stopped as the aura left and waving came to a halt. Her vision blurred, her legs unable to carry the weight of her body. Slowly, her eyes began to close. Seeing nothing but black on the other end.

Shido eyes widened, as he jumped on the rock, reaching for her, only to miss. “S-Sophia!” All he could do was scream her name and watch in dread as she plummets with a harsh thud. He saw her body, laying perfectly lifeless on the rock, her face facing his way, “She’s stopped moving!”

He wasn’t sure what to do. What could he do in the first place? Everything felt like a crushing weight against him. He was worried. He cares about her. He needed her. Sophia! 

Shido's head turned to face the large monster and he shouted, loudly. His body was frozen, mind racing. As the monster was awoken thanks to the russian girl. Shido drops to the floor as he whimpers. With one of his hands on the floor while the other he held up.

Her eyes slowly opened to all of the noise. Her hair drifting off to the side, waving casually. Only for her eyes to meet the boy’s horror. He was close to her, sitting down with her hand roughly near her body. She lifted her card from underneath her body, using the rest of her strength to drag them out this mess. His eyes didn’t notice her movements, instead they were kept in horror as he saw the fire being pushed towards them. Sophia teleported them both out of there before it got any worse.

The time they teleported, his screams filled the area. Covering the side of his head, “We’re done for!” Closing his eyes tightly, taking in the area that they were going to get burnt alive and die together.

Her eyes opened, turning to meet the boy who had his back face. With his hands on his helmet, “Shut up!” Her screams filled the area, so loud and commanding. That filled with annoyance. Her loud shout merely supplied the room as his frame flickers with surprise, slightly hunching back being taken off guard. She didn’t want to answer questions and she shouldn’t either. Her head was throbbing and body aching. 

Shido body’s lifted up by her loud voice. He was shocked. Confused. Mingled with countless areas, removing his head from his hands. He re-opened his eyes. 

“I’m going to rest a little.”

Deary admits to him before she passes out on their large azure couch set in the familiar office. Her body hits the soft fabric of the room as she closes her eyes. The only time she got to rest fully was when she was doing far too much her body and mind couldn’t handle, accomplishing until she teleported to their office. Deary eyes having enough power to do such that, she couldn’t go back knowing how she failed but she let her mind be washed and drained of those worries, just to rest for a few hours. That’s all she needed to restore her energy. She was beyond exhausted at this point and just wanted rest. She used the rest of her powers just to save him in the trouble, exhaustion overtook her finally.

Shido turned his head to the side, “Th-This is…” His head shifts around the room, the room is dark with the lights off, “Our castle?” He shouted loudly.

“Sophia?”

No response came as he turned, he found her on the sofa. Her body limp and heavy, almost lifeless. She was breathing hard. Her skin was paler than before. He began to worry further. He shifted closer towards her, almost leading now. His navy eyes glossed her face, as it wavered with even more worry.

“...Sophia?”

It was so difficult to believe that the all mighty and powerful stoically cold Sophia, of all people, would be this badly tired. Had she really used up all of her energy like this just for the Omni Lord? Then again, she probably used up most of her strength to save their lives, despite her lack of power.

He heard a groan in reply. 

“Shido…” 

She finally spoke up and wheezed out to him. Her voice sounded awfully weak. Her eyes were partly open, staring at him as her body was sniffled. Her breath was shaky and heavy.  _ I’m going to rest a little.  _ A little already past, didn’t it?

He flinched, as he stared back at her, locking their eyes. That struggle had him right on his edge, he couldn’t just sit and watch her suffer like this! Even if she did some horrible things to harm him in the past, watching her in genuine pain. 

She couldn’t keep herself. “We need to…” She wheezed. Her voice sounded weak, being strained with emotions. She tried to push herself up and ignored the pain but her body wouldn’t let her. “The barriers…” She had to get up. “I failed… They won’t be happy with this…”

She felt weak, she hated feeling weaker, smaller. But one’s body could only take so much before falling apart. She slumped on the sofa again.

“S-Sophia!” In a panic, he screamed as she slumped on the sofa, her breath  was  heavy. He’d never seen Sophia in such a state before. He placed his hands near the sofa, watching her in worried.

“Sophia!”

“It seems she used too much of her powers.”

Retsu came from behind.

“Don’t worry, Magoroku, geh.” Gallows spoke, “She’s not dying if that’s what you’re wandering.”

Magoroku hoped that she wasn’t.

“What are we going to do now?” Magoroku frowned, still panicking, “There’s no way that I could fix them now.” He admitted, “Not without, Sophia.”

“I see. You’re relying on her too much.”

Magoroku flinched and turned to face the redhead.

“Pathetic, really.” Retsu admitted, “You’re a king yet you rely on an outside help to guild you. She’s not even a queen nor does she belong here.”

Magoroku frowned, “I don’t care about that. She does belong here, with me. And she’s going to the queen of the Underworld. There’s no else could be better for that role here other then Sophia.”

Retsu stayed silent.

  
  


Sophia was finally awake. 

The two walked awkwardly in silence into the main throne room.

“You’re awake, finally. Had a nice relax, hm?” Davide asked.

“The barriers are broken still. However, you did managed to fix part of it.”

Sophia bowed her head instinctively, “I’m terribly sorry.” Her voice laced with emotion, sorrow, regret, failure. She frowned. “I was unable to close the barriers off. I was not powerful enough.”

He loudy gluped as he joined her, “I’m sorry too.”

It’s not his fault, but he blamed himself, too. He found himself doing it. He was to blame too, he thought he only should apologize alongside her but also vaguely to her as well. He was just as broken as she was about this mess.

His eyes would view as she would bow features filled with some sort of regret and remorse. Bowing down to high her regret. Almost hurt, something he rarely, no. It was a Sophia he never saw before. She was always so stern, stoic, malicious, cold, ruthless, and annoyed… but she seemed hurt. But he couldn’t help but feel the same way she has.

“If I know that this was going to happen, I wouldn’t had let you go out there in the first place.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter now, does it?” Davide removed his back from the hall and shifted closer to Retsu.

“The efforts were not all wasted,” Retsu finally spoke, “This has allowed us to confirm that we need more heavy spells to fix it. It will take some time.”

Sophia and Magoroku felt some strain being lifted from them. 

Sophia took that time to recompose her stoic expression. Sophia would raise her head, icy sky eyes meeting the frame of the men.

“How long do you think it’ll take?”

“A few months, to a year tops. It might take longer or shorter time depending on what happens next.”

“So that means…”

“That’s right.”

“We’ve ordered some of the tropes to keep an eye on them for the mean time for you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Sophia…? Why me?” I asked. 

“What?”

“Why is it that I’m always looking at you? Why do I need you that badly? Why do I want to make you mine and only mine?” B-But… “Why is it that I can’t do anything to help you?” I poured my heart in front of her as she watched me. “To watch you and never being able to help the way I know I could. Constantly being forced to watch you leave and not being able to follow you like I want too. Don’t leave me, Sophia! Not again! That’s one of the things I hate about this, you know.”

I know there’s nothing I could do to help, I was hopeless. What hurts the most if I actually had the power to do something about this I would. As long as the truth is known. R-Right? A-As long as you understand the truth! I feel tears begin to flow from the corner of my eyes. My chest and heart hurt. 

“Tell me, Sophia? Why me?” I whimpered as I felt the tears fall down my cheeks. I was a mess but I didn’t stop myself. 

“Shido. You’re so clueless.” She said as she had me by the collar when I’ve given up already. I tense. “You’re already mine.” 

“Huh?” I was shocked to hear. I blinked, trying to understand. Wh-What are you saying? You can’t mean it… I’m in disbelief. I looked at her. “I-I am?”

I never expected this to happen. I never expected Sophia Sakharov to have my heart in the first place but here she is. You should have said so sooner…

She nodded, “Da.”

I guess it’s true that it’s hard to spot what is right under your nose.

She stepped toward me and lifted her arm towards my cheeks. Her expression was impassive for the most part but I could see the pity coming from her. She was giving me a pitying look now. Why are you giving me such a pitying look?

She used her thumb to wipe the tears away. 

I sniffled. I tensed as I gazed back at her. “S-Sophia?”

“You worry too much.”

I only stare. 

“Then that means… You won’t ever leave me again?”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that.” She said, “Anything can happen.”

I frowned, not a response I was looking for. But I suppose she made a good point.

Honestly. I didn’t want to leave me again. Don’t leave me, Sophia. I need you.

Somehow, someway, I took the next step. I wanted to know what it’ll feel like to hold hands with someone. It can’t be that different from clinging to her arms, could it? I held her hand and held it close. The first step to this I guess. If couples could do this all of the time then we can do it too! 

We stood there as I awkwardly held her hand. Our fingers ended up being intertwined. I find her small hands to be a perfect fit for me! Like a puzzle piece that’s being linked together! We’re two pieces to the same puzzle.

My cheeks felt as if they were being cast on fire. My heart was beating faster as the moments passed. I felt a little better, much more than before, standing there awkwardly holding her hand. I’m glad to let out the suppressed emotions, I felt better because of that. 

She didn't move from my grip or push me away. Sophia gazing in front of her as she stood still, not appearing bothered at all by our hand-holding.

I don’t mind her company, I’ll admit I enjoy having her around. I feel less lonely, I had someone to talk to and she’d listen to me, stoically and silently. That’s fine. I'll make sure this works.

Sophia was first to break apart from the touch, needing to leave. She stoically glanced at him.

  
  
  
  


He was the king of Death. The king of the underworld and she was about to be his queen. He was about to have a queen! His father would be so happy. Ultimately, after all of the exertion and frustration, this was happening. He couldn’t contain his excitement, he wasn’t going to be alone. All of the prolonging and events leading up to this.

She tried to murder him by shoving a knife in his chest, only for him to survive. She wasn’t as smart about who he truly was then. Then by Davide supplying her advice about Magoroku to Retsu advising her it was the best to just obey him, no matter what sway solicitudes he had. And they were probably right, they probably knew him better than she did at the time. She was left alone with him most of the time. Seeing him at his worse right to his peak. Watching him for who he really was in the end. She couldn’t help but feel some sort of pity for him. 

But in the end, they ended up falling. She slowly fell.

“I waited for this moment to happen for such a long time!” He heeded, still being so delighted for this event, “I can’t believe you kept me waiting for so long…” Cradling her in the darkroom. He held her close in the murk, beaming maliciously. Eyes filled with concupiscence and admiration. Whispering to her words of compulsion. “You won’t leave me,” He spoke carefully at first but laughing, “You’ll never leave me again since you’re mine~!” 

Smiling deeply, he had her. Everything about her. All of her sweat, blood, annoyance. He was much of the same. She was his and he was hers. Until the end of time since he couldn’t die neither could she now. He wasn’t going to allow her to let go of him either, not at all. He didn’t care what she was probably considering as long as he has her and about him. He wanted her thoughts, her mind to be filled with him.

“And now time to seal the deal.”

She moderately aroused from her slumber. Her legs awkwardly tangled, only holding her closer as she pressed her arms on his chest, trying to shift away. She felt his grasp, the room was dark but she could make out who it was in the dark. Navy eyes staring at her.

He leans down, pursing his lips before planting it on her lips. Eyes swelled as he kissed her, feeling his lips on hers. Passionate and heartfelt. She only sat there, inadequate to break it. He seems hungry for this kind of attention, he was unsure but stick with it anyway. The kiss didn’t last long as he parting from her. Breaking the kiss. Slowly. As if he was taking great care and wanted every part of it. 

“Your lips are so soft and warm… If I kiss you more I don’t think I could control myself very well…!” He frowns at himself. He wanted more, more of those delicate kisses. All of it, he didn’t care about much else. But was afraid he was going to lose control of himself, lost inside her smooth and savory lips. It was intoxicating. He supposed the rarer the affection is the more he craved to have it. 

“Oh, you’re finally awake!” He remarked she was attentive and he was now embarrassed, “Did my new queen sleep well?”

She parted her lips but nothing came. What could she speak or communicate now? 

He only smiles further, shifting and straining her up, he was that physically strong but he managed anyway. Almost hugging her, still holding her tightly but not as tight so he wasn’t stinging her but she was smart and strong.

“I-I-I love you so much, Sophia!” He avowed, “No one else would even come close to my love for you.” And it was true, no one else would even come close. Nor was he going to let anyone else come close to her. No one else but him, “I’m sure you feel the same way I do, too! You probably don’t want to say it, do you?” He sought. It wasn’t helping that this boy was so close to her eyes every statement made her shiver, “But that’s fine, all that truly matters is I have you as my queen!” 

He knew she likes the odd warmth. The kiss. The events. The dinners they shared. Even sleeping in the same bed and sharing it. Exposing his emotions to her. Even from the moments, they ended up sharing together...

Languidly warming up to them and finally to him. 

She was good at playing it off, acting as if she didn’t. She was good at hiding those emotions behind a fake masked but not really good at hiding subtle redness in her cheeks and subtle shocking emotions, is she?

“But I bet you enjoy my love, too. You’re greedy.”

_ “Greedy?”  _ She reciprocated, an odd word to use for someone like Sophia. Not when he was here who might she reminds him was begging for her to stay here and rot alongside him and wants attention. If anything, he was the one with the obsession quandary, which led to him being saturated with massive indulgence and desire. An obsession which also led to sheer thoughts of possessive. She was almost unamused, “That word is more fitting for you.”

“You think greedy is more suitable for me than you?” He suspected, raising a brow. While softly drawing pattern shaped circles on the back of her dark blue coat. She didn’t seem to mind or care much about it, allowing him to do as he pleased since it wasn’t hurting her.

“Da.” She only nodded but couldn’t really nod as she normally would since he was holding her. 

He would ask her to explain her thoughts but his mind and body had something else in mind. Gently shifting a little more so he was able to face her close. Almost a little more serious this time. Locking eyes with her.

“Kiss me again.” 

Maybe he was a little greedy when it comes to her but that’s okay. Greed wasn’t a bad thing he thought. It was a good kind of greed. She was shocked to hear that, eyes slightly widened. But really, she shouldn’t be shocked, he was the same person who knowingly went off about how he thought her lips were like his cake or heaven or hell or whatever.

“You want me to kiss you?”

“Yes!” He fumbled, “Only because I kiss you so it is fair if you kiss me, too!”

“Fine.” 

She supposed she didn’t have much of a choice and she didn’t feel like protesting. He stood still, closing his eyes. Allowing her to do as she pleased. She leans in, slowly planting her lips on his. They sat there, a simple peck. It was lighter than anything. What made the kisses so powerful was the sheer idea of emotions. The passionate in her hearts. They both waiting until the other shifted but none did. Supposed this was a test to see who was the greediest of the two. 

Magoroku was the one to shift. Bringing his arms up, to her cheeks and head, imperceptibly pushing her down on him, while he shifted closer. The kiss cramps and he fell back with her in his arms. She was on top of him. But he had to finally let go of her before he allows himself to lose control, and she lifted herself up. Staring down at him. He lost the test, proving her point.

Both were breathing laboriously but both could handle the suffocation of the long-drawn kiss they were sharing. 

“You really are greedy.” She spoke, being the fast one to finally catch her breath.

He pouts, having an understanding of why her thoughts, “You held the kiss like that on purpose, didn’t you?”

“Maybe.”

She only smirks maliciously, decidedly enjoying herself on the top. Laying herself on top of him, and tapping his chest. His heart. She was clearly teasing him and he felt that. He didn’t know either he should be pleased or angry by her doing this but either way, it was amazing. And her current expression was adorable, despise his current mood of acting as if he was slightly annoyance and pouting.

The kisses were everything he pictured in his mind to be like, even when he was little. Her lips were like fireworks exploding in his chest. He had no idea, he needed the affection of another, from a girl such as Sophia, to bring true happiness to him. Truly, he didn’t care what he did as long as it was her. 

This what true love feels like? What he was possibly missing all of his life!? He began to feel something wet guild down his cheeks, tears and he was chocking on them and sniffling. She was shocked, losing her malicious composer to find him breaking down into tears. Laying on the floor, pouring his eyes out for her.

“Shido?” 

“I-I’m so happy!” He shouted, being unable to control himself very well and Sophia saw right past that, “I… I’m so happy you’re here with me, too!” He shifted his hands to wipe his face but Sophia guild her hands to his face instead, using the tip of her fingers to casually wipe his eyes of the tears.

She was the first to wake up at the crack of the morning. In the private room that they shared for quite some time now. They share a bed.

She heard ever so soft snores coming from her right. Her icy blue eyes glance over to find her husband, the King of Death himself, the god of the underworld, who was still dozing off with a smile. His body curled as he was slightly clinging to her. She gazes at him stoically.

The boy was long asleep. Sophia was still wide away. Her icy sky-blue eyes kept her gaze glued to the male. He was sleeping soundly once more. He curled up closely, with his hands to the pillow, facing the white-haired with a soft dreaming smile written on his face.

She found herself either playing with his short tan-colored hair or with his soft hands. It was something she commonly did while he rested. She preferred his sleepy state. When he was sleeping, he didn’t complain or whine or short. None of that but only muttered and snored in his sleep. It was surely peaceful. He was at peace, dreaming his dreams and being happy. Despite living in this place of hell itself, he looked rather happy. 

She refused to admit that he was shockingly cute in the covers. 

Last night, or well, yesterday happened to be their ceremony wedding and night. At first, she was hostile and stern, being dragged down here but Kyoya-sama didn’t mind, it was his orders and she wouldn’t disobey them. At first, she thought he was annoying, but slowly as things began to grew as time went on, she felt pity for him. 

Even Davide and Gremlin once told her that he seemed happier when she was around. She noticed it, too. 

  
  


“Sophia…?” He sleepy opens his eyes to find her. “Good morning,  _ my queen _ !” He proudly smiled at her once he noticed. “How are you feeling now?” He asked. “I hope you aren’t too sore from last night. I did go pretty rough, didn’t I?”

She doesn’t respond to his question. Instead, she grabbed her pillow and threw it at him. He flinched and let out a yelp as he fell back on the bed. Arms awkwardly tensing. She held back her blush.

“Hey!” He whined, “Don’t throw pillows at your husband!” 

She ignored him, stoically. She took the pillow from his hands and lean in, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. He blinked, probably never expecting to get one. He felt his cheeks burn further.

“I’ll never get used to these strange affections.”

“Just get dress already.”

Magoroku frowned, “Do I have to? Why can’t we just stay in bed for a little longer?” A complained. He pushed himself up, wrapping his hands around her shoulders, and pressed forward, clinging to her. He was often clingy. “Can I just get some more of your warmth?”

She doesn’t move or push him away from her. “You got enough of that last night, didn’t you?”

“I-I want more!” 

  
  
  
  
  


“You know, this is our first official day as king and queen, Sophia.” He noted, “I’m sure the Guard men would be very excited to meet you, too.”

“I’ve already met your guard men, Shido.”

“Well, you’ll meet them again.” He smiled, “This time, we’ll formally introduce you as their queen.”

“That said, I get to order them around?”

“Of course!” 

“We might have to think of something to calm down all of the people who are excited by our ceremony, too.” 

**—**

Physically contact wasn’t all that abnormal for them, either. And neither was inviting one another in their personal space. It never seemed to be that much of an issue for them. They always found themselves doing it. 

Magoroku clung to her, grabbing hold to her arms and shoulders and held onto her, mainly out of fear and protection. 

The Russian girl doesn’t mock him or even flinch, she doesn't even tell him to remove his hands. She never pushed him away. She just stood there, not being bothered by it. He’s the one who removes his hands from her shoulders when he felt comfortable letting go.

Sophia would stop him from doing something dumb or something he'll regret later. She often dragged him from trouble, carrying the weight of his body herself despite it being heavy. Honestly. He's so much trouble. But she dealt with him anyway and dragged him out of trouble.

It started to become slowly normal in their relationship.

It's not long before Sophia made the first move and leaned closer. She grabbed the folds of his collar. 

Huh? Magoroku turned in confusion only to feel lips slapped against his. Before he could yelp, his air was ripped away from him. He tensed up as the wind was being knocked from him. He brought one of his hands up.

Instinctively, his eyes widened in shock. His shoulder tensed as his eyes widened. Unconsciously, Magoroku ends up squeezing her hands in a tight grip.

Her icy blue eyes only stared at him as if studying his every move, watching him stoically. 

He began to relax further. His grip loosened but was still holding her. 

She was the first to pull back and break the kiss. She was breathing. 

Magoroku already felt out of breath from it. He panted, despite the kiss not lasting that long as it should, it knocked the wind out of him, for the most part.

Instead of telling him to just pretend it never happened already as she has before in the past, she did the unexpected and decided to lean in for another one. 

He’s met her stoic and stern expression. Her icy bright blue eyes cast at him without fail as her body was leaned closer to him. 

His brows instinctively twitched and quivered, bringing his arms up from his lap. As if his sense began to fade, his mind was spinning. 

She unlocked their hands.

His navy blue eyes spontaneously locking with her sky-blue. The tip of her cold fingers grassing over his skin. He shivered and whimpered, feeling the sweat pouring down his cheeks. He felt his body slightly tense and cheeks burn.

She pressed her lips against his. Keep his arms up midway while his fingers awkwardly tense. Sweat softly pouring down his cheeks. He blushed as his fingers tensed. He felt his whole body tensed, as his eyes widened, instinctively. This wasn’t the first time they did this, the first time, he wasn’t prepared as well as he thought he was A mess when he panicked when it happened. Despite this not being the first, his reactions mainly remain close to the same as the last.

  
  
  


He felt his body growing hotter. A strange tingly sensation coursed him. 

She drew away from the kisses. 

“Uh, so what now?”

“See for yourself.”

“Huh?” He felt her hand pressed against his chest, pushing him down on the sofa in front of him, “Ahh?!” He yelped as his back hit the surface of the fabric. He was left on the sofa. Honestly. He’d never expected this to happen. 

Sophia already got up from the sofa and stepped away before anything else had happened. She drew herself closer to him but doesn’t say a single word in her path. Her expression was impassive as always as she leaned down. Her icy eyes gazed at him from above. He stared back at her, wavering. She grabbed his legs to keep them spread open.

_ “S-Sophia…?!”  _ It wasn’t a protest or complaint, more like a whine, begging. He felt his body tensed. As sweat began to pour down his cheeks, his navy eyes wavered. His heart skipping a beat, racing faster within his chest. His body is growing hotter. His cheeks stained with crimson, he was blushing. As if his cheeks were being set on fire and burnt alive.

He’ll admit that he’d dreamed about this, well, something similar to this with her before. Where he and Sophia did more than what they would be doing as a couple now. 

Those nights were his eyes shot open in a panic as he dramatically gasped for air, with a strange feeling in his stomach and gut and in a panic state. His body felt the cold sweat and tingling with sensations he had yet to experience. They won't go away! Her cold touch felt so real. The dreams before felt so real. Unbelievable! 

_ Wait a second! He had a dream about…  _ **_DOING THAT TO SOPHIA?!_ ** _ Wait, no…  _ **_SOPHIA DOING THAT TO HIM?!_ ** _ Whatever they were doing. He wasn’t clear on that part, either but… Sophia… bit him… kissed him… and he found himself enjoying it.  _ **_ENJOYING IT?!_ ** _ She even asked if he wanted her! _

_ Was he out of his mind? He couldn’t do that! It was nonsense! All of it! No way! This wasn’t fair at all! He only panicked further, as his cheeks began to color. Was it him or was the room getting hotter as the moments passed? It felt like an oven in here! Surely she didn’t want him  _ **_that_ ** _ way either, right? She wouldn’t want to take their relationship that far, would she? _

_ It felt painful… painfully good. It felt pleasurable despite being in pain. A new kind of pain he'd never experienced before. He slid a finger down his neck, wondering what it would feel like. He flinched. Gosh, he wanted more of that. He needed that. He needed Sophia. _

_ He parted in shock. He placed his hands on his head, in a panic. He clung to his hair, sensitive tan-colored hair.  _

_ “What if we could do that…?” He shook his head. There’s no way… He laughed nervously. That’s impossible. _

He never imagined that there could be a point in time where his strange and impossible dreams could become possible. But like most things that happened in his life, the impossible becomes possible.

“You want this.”

Huh? Her voice took him out of his thoughts as he blinked. Wait! WHAT?! He felt his heart plunged. His cheeks grew hotter in the blasting heat as his eyes widened further. He stared at her in shock and disbelief. It was as if she could read his mind at the moment. Could she read his mind?! Can she even do that?!

“H-How can you know that?!”

“Anyone could tell by your pants, don’t you think?”

Huh? Magoroku felt his face completely beef red. He glanced down to his pants, seeing the erection from in his pants. Despite his puffy pants, it was still noticeable. Now that she mentioned it, he's feeling a little strange down there. Oh dear…! He shouted. And twitched.

His body felt hot, it was burning.

  
  


He wondered if Sophia felt the same way. Did she want this? 

They didn't have to worry about anyone discovering them like or have to be worried about being seen. This since they live alone here in their home. And doubted anyone would bother to show up, either. Kyoya might call her but that's unlikely now.

Sophia didn't worry about being seen.

He shivered as his skin was exposed to the air. Magoroku was going to place them off to the side neatly only for Sophia to take his clothes and tossed the fabric to the floor beside them, not caring where they went. 

With his clothes finally off. His head down on the sofa, being pressed against his while his short tan-colored strands began to dip to the side of his face and onto the sofa. As his legs hunched up in an awkward position, butt in the air. 

“Are you ready?” 

“Y-Yes!” Magoroku said, stammering, “Hurry up!”

She nodded with a “Da.” 

She reached for her pocket from within her jacket and pulled out a container, a bottle of Lube. Anything could happen. She already knew this was going to happen. Good thing she came prepared. As always. She squirted some of the juice into her fingers and went closer. She brings her hands down his butt.

He shivered and shuddered as he felt a cold liquid meet his skin before he gasped and screamed as he felt fingers enter him, going deep. It was forcible and malicious almost as if she’d done it on purpose to prove a point. 

He whimpered as he shut his eyes tightly together and let out a cry. Tears started to form from the corner of his eyes as she continued. This hurts… 

This time, her movements were slowed down, not as rough as the first thrust. Her other hand was playing with the tip of his member, rubbing it with the tips of her fingers.

His tan-haired began to stick to his face. 

"S-Sophia…!" He moaned. 

"Just relax." She said. "Hold still." 

Despite his clouded mind, he'll have to listen to her. As she continued her trusting before adding another finger inside of him. He felt her hands and moved inside of him, spreading apart like chopsticks. He couldn't help but let out another whimper and moan. She moved her fingers around inside of him. 

"As I thought, you're right." Her eyes downcasted on him. Oddly enough, Sophia didn’t seem to be having problems and from the looks of it, it's as if she had experienced this kind of thing already. 

She could feel his throbbing cock on her fingertips. It was hard. It begged for attention. While she continued with her thrusting, at a steady pace, her other hand cupped around the member and squeezed it. 

This prompted the boy to tremble controllably and moaned loudly. His breathing hitched. His mind was already spinning and all he could think about was her, only her.

How he'd long since dream of the day they would be closer.

It felt like something was tearing him apart from the insides, it was painful but in the mixture it felt pleasurable, too. A different kind of agony. A new feeling of pleasure. While painful it felt satisfying. 

His body urged for more, and more, every time she went. He wanted more, to feel more. To feel more of her. To have her stay with him and never leave. His body urged the feeling further. It needed her. To have her inside of him and feel her cold-warm as he clings to her.

"S-Sophia…! G-Go faster!" He begged. 

He was a mess. On the sofa, completely naked with sweat pouring down his body. He was covered with water. His hair clasped it to his face. His chest rising up and down in a crazed state, panting rapidly. Drool dripped from his mouth and onto the settee. 

His dream has come true. 

Slowly, after his release, he was surprised that his insides were feeling much better than before. He slumped on the sofa. His legs finally gave out. He feels Sophia removed her hands and left kisses in her path before taking a step back. He tried to even his breathing as his senses slowly started to come back to him. The room wasn't as hot as before. He couldn't believe it now. He lifted his hands and shoved them in his face, covering himself.

Sophia didn't leave or teleport away as one would expect as she watched him on the sofa, silently. 

He laid there for a few moments, trying to think. He was beginning to feel cold. He pushed himself back up, "All right… that’s enough fun for one day. I should be getting back to work now anyway."

He finally went to get up from the sofa to quickly get his clothes and turned to Sophia only to slip with a yelp. He's slipped into her grasp. Sophia managed to catch him in her arms and keep him from falling. She let out a pitiful sigh. So clumsy. Sophia smiled.

"For the time being, I think it's best if you got cleaned up." 

**—**

Naturally. He claims his seat at the top, believing that he was better than everyone else. It’s not his fault, he knew that. Ever since he was younger, his father had trained him for this day, to finally take over the underworld. The god of death had no friends. Of course, he had servants and the skeletons of the dead but he believed that was different. They weren’t the same, he didn’t see them as his equals. 

Hell wasn’t an ideal place, for anyone surely. When she first arrived her nose immediately wretched with the taste of scorching flesh. Repugnant taste that would make anyone puke but she kept her neutral face. Her ears heard the screaming of the lost souls inside the burning pits.

If only she could melt the hotness with her cold grip but it wasn’t as if she cares. The favoring clasping to her provoking her annoyance to grow.

Her eyes met with their king. A young man, near her age but a bit older. Short neck-length hair and navy blue eyes. Wearing a simple large crown with bones sticking to the rusty metal. A long cloak that thought red. Long boots that were black and white gloves. Stood next to him was a monster with, black body and longhorns. A skull for ahead. Floating off to the side of him.

The sound of agonizing screams filled his ears, he was used to this sound by a long shot. They deserve to scream for their many sins. They can rot away here, it’s what they deserve. The rotting smell of flesh compressed the air, filling his nose with the awful sense. One who’d been down here for so long never noticed it, getting used to that awful smell.

Well, that all changed when he met her. A goddess of winter, Sophia Sakharov. Kyoya-sama messenger to the gods. One could tell by her long blue dress and golden bracelets were given to her by Kyoya-sama. She was loyal, maliciously cunning, and indifferent. 

Gradually, he started to grow attached to her. And slowly, they began to considerably trust one another. She was someone who he can cling to when he wanted and she’ll say nothing in reply, allowing him to do so. He was really clueless. But worries too much. Sophia felt pity for the boy, who was lonely down here. She saw his true colors behind his sliver crown made of bones. 

She didn’t seem to mind the smell, nor the screaming. They can just rot away here. Her cold yet stoic nature was perfect to become the queen. It’ll be simple for her. Her fate was seal by the Underworld.

The tan-haired stared up at the dome. A lot has passed since then. A whole year! No matter the past, they improve. 

“Shido.”

A familiar voice filled his ears as she called his name. He blinked and flinched from his thoughts as he gazed in front of him. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, well their bed now since they shared this room. He felt her cold hands, pressing his shoulders as her body was leading over, staring at him with stoic icy eyes. Those bright blue eyes were closer than before. He didn’t realize how he gotten lost in his thought before. He felt his body slightly tense and cheeks burn. 

“Wh-What is it?”

She planted a kiss on his lips. Before breaking the contact and taking a step back.

She stoically and wordlessly turned her heels around, making her way towards the door. His navy eyes lingered to her closely. 

“Sophia? Where are you going?”

“I am leaving the Underworld today.”

“How long…” He doesn’t 

“Only for a few months. Until winter is over.”

“So that means…” His body slump. He was running this castle alone again for a few months back to how it was before she came here. It was difficult to believe this.

She turned her head to face him, “You agreed to this.”

“Th-That’s right!” He couldn’t help but agreed, “But, I still don’t like it.”

“Thank you, Shido. With your help, I now have all that we need. Until we meet again.” Her voice softened, so did her expression. “Farewell.” 

The door finally closed.


	9. Chapter 9

_ If you aren’t a genius like me, there’s no way you could rule the Underworld. _

Beneath lies the Underworld, a gloomy and dismal place. As dark as it sounds in the myths. You see, the underworld was a rather dark place. The land with already burnt down trees and empty pathways leaning miles away. A cold atmosphere that was buried deep.

And there sat a single large castle that belonged to the king, The God of the Underworld. 

The walls weren’t any better, it was rusty and crimson; stained by the blood and carnage of those who lived here. Being mingled with the faint grey. That sound of the weak, weeping and begging out of desperation danced around the air. The melody of tunes everyone had to face here. 

The tainted windows were barely open to reveal the red and dark sky that plague the world. The smell of death was a common smell for all who lived below in the Underworld. A horrid smell of fresh blood filled the air outside.

The main throne room was rather large as someone sat at the end of it. A room that was dimly colored with purple and red. The crimson blood of those who wronged in the real world. As luminescence softly poured in from the edges, revealing the light from above.

He sat upon his throne, which was padded with light green and golden trips, looking down at his many tropes and mocking the monsters from below. He cocked a brow. His navy eyes cast down at him, looking at the many subjects in his home. 

“Come, bring me more tribute~!” A boy ordered the skeletons who were donning armor and helmets below. “Hurry up!” 

He maliciously and happily smirked as he pointed his index finger at them, waving them off. He watched as they did such that, floating off annoying as they made sounds. 

Their bones cracking down the many halls. His army of Skeletons will do his much-needed work when he says so. 

Shido Magoroku was the king of the Underworld, the god of Death itself. He took control at a young age, thanks to his Papa. He loved his prominence of power, he needed it. He loved the attention and praise. He simply couldn’t live without it. However, it felt as if even that wasn’t enough to him. Deep down something wasn’t there. He couldn’t help but feel a prick of something inside of his chest as if something was missing. Or rather, someone else was missing. He felt lonely.

_ It’s only natural that I claim a seat that’s above the masses!  _ As a god, he’s better than everyone else here, he knew that. It’s not my fault that I’m better than everyone else! He saw himself as superior, the need to be in control ran high for him. He needed to be.

His Papa told him that he was born for the greatest, for this role, and thus, trained by his father’s side to take over the kingdom in his place. His Papa placed him on a stool for too high and the boy fell into his praise.

Naturally. He claims his seat at the top, believing that he was better than everyone else. It’s not his fault, he knew that. Ever since he was younger, his father had trained him for this day, to finally take over the underworld. The god of death had no friends. Of course, he had servants and the skeletons of the dead but he believed that was different. They weren’t the same, he didn’t see them as his equals.

Despite it all, something felt missing. As if there’s something he’s met to have. He ruled the whole Underworld alone without any help, only with servants that he believed are below him.

“I’ll admit it’s tough at the top. You know sometimes being a prodigy can get a bit lonely.”

“Gesha-Gesha! What are you going to do about that, Magoroku, geh?” His partner, a monster that was a serpentine skeleton with massive silver talons and wore a red-blood cape, Death Ruler Gallows.

Magoroku thought for a moment. What was he going to do about that problem? “I think I have an idea!” He beamed. Yes! Perfect! 

“It’s time to open the gates of the underworld.”

**_—_ **

Honestly. He’d never been in the human world much at all. 

The Earth above was very different from the hell that he was used to. It was a simple summer day and everything was blooming and smiling instead of screaming and dying. The place where all of the gods hang out was quite relaxing. Peaceful. 

He reeked of death. It made other gods stare at him in disgust. Or wanted nothing to do with him at all. He knew that no simple moral or god would come down his realm.

“Oh! What a pleasant surprise!”

There, he was met with another god, Gaen Kyoya.

“Ah, Shido Magoroku, was it?”

“Yes, that’s me!” He proudly smirked and nodded, “I’m Shido Magoroku, the god of the underworld!”

“As I expected, what brings you here?”

“Ah, you noticed her, didn’t you? She’s the goddess of winter. Her name is Sophia Sakharov. She’s quite loyal to me, a perfect companion.”

He noticed an unfamiliar girl, simply standing still as a statute. Her expression was impassive. She gave off a mysterious and cold vibe.

“Sophia?”

She nodded, “Da.”

He saw her. A girl. White snow-like hair, icy blue eyes that were like an ocean that reflected the sky. Long blue eyes that wave perfectly. She was a goddess, too. 

“But why do that?” Magoroku brought his hands up in a strugged as he raised a brow, “I don’t think that will work well at all.”

“Because it will help with our plans. And besides… You should never question Kyoya-sama’s orders. Are we clear?”

Something about her interested him. Why? Beats him. 

Sophia...

**_—_ **

“There’s no turning back now.”

A young girl made of stoic ice. The goddess of winter. The one who held the bow and arrow. A deity towards the frozen stars. She was the frozen stars in the sky. They were solid in her cold slim pale hands. A girl from the stars shrouded in mystery. Her grip on the world felt cold. History would freeze solid from her handle. She’ll make sure of it. 

She saw a dream. 

The destruction of the world, and becoming a legend. She was already a goddess, a messenger. Gaen Kyoya was part of that dream, to make it happen. 

He’s calling. Kyoya-sama. He came to her with a mere vision.

“Everything shall be as you wish, Kyoya-sama.”

She answered. She bowed down and obeyed his every command without question with a simple Da.

A faith servant. ‘This is all that I am.’ 

All that she will ever be.

He was given power in a form of a promise. “I plan on changing the world, to get rid of the bitter humans that control it. It’s them that the world is rotten and falling apart. You’ll be a part of it, of course. However, I have only one condition. You must use this power.”

She took it without fail, without giving it more thought, the sway of darkness accepted her a second doubt. The darkness became her frozen world. The only ones who can use this darkness are the special, chosen ones. Anyone else… is devoured by its strength. Sophia Sakharov was someone suited for the dark powers.

His plans were simple: Expand their ranks, and recreate the world.

And one of the ways they needed to do that was to have more realms join his ways and side.

The light, her light. The one who’d given her a deeper purpose in the world. He gave her meaning in the world. She doesn’t like doing meaningless things. Everything has a meaning. It needs to have one.

Her stoic expression met the gaze of the devil himself. A man that was so powerful his goals were like nature's calling, memorized by his crimson blood-red eyes and highlights, to his white hair. His tone was adored by all in his wake. He was Japan’s top model for the world, the one who swayed even the littlest of actions to their feet. A natural-born leader.

The main goal is to destroy the world and rebuild it. One can’t rebuild something without destroying it first, that’s logical. This cold world needs rebuilding, from the adults who controlled and ruined it. That took some time, preparation, and monsters from the Darkness. Power was needed from that darkness. It was surely no easy task. How much blood would be spilled at the hand of the throne? The piercing screams of the foolish people. Only kids would live and carry out their will as better people.

Only certain people knew and those people were perfectly chosen to know this information. It was quite surprising to say the least, how something so big could remain so hidden from the rest of the world. It just shows how powerful their king was. The demon lord, Gaen Kyoya. He had a small group called “Disaster” without his ranks, a select few who had plenty of power and were able to awaken their darkness. 

In a world, that was ruled by Kyoya-sama, a Lord of his own. A god, a king, and a hero to all. He was the change. No one will stop him from that goal of destruction. 

That will all change for the better, soon enough. Gaen Kyoya planned on making that change happen. The truth is, Kyoya-sama wasn’t fond of humans, not after what they did to his people and ruined the world. This world needed change. He was going to bring that change, make everything perfect again. 

There was a deal to be made with the gods above, Kyoya-sama believed that he was suited to handle the dark forces that came with it. The Legend has it that a wolf’s tail was near, a lone wolf was once a dear friend. A devilish dragon with insanity to bring. 

The world in their hands, the stars at her grip, wanting nothing more than to freeze this world solidly in her tracks. The gift from the stars, where most turn their hearts to.

She knew the risk involved in doing this but it doesn’t matter to her. She’d do anything to make sure Kyoya-sama got what he wanted. She has a loyalty that was unmatched by all. If it met dying for his cause, so be it. Even if it means becoming Demons with someone she barely knows and works alongside that so-called person she’ll do it. 

A ruthlessly cold demon who will go to great lengths and weights carry out his wishes. But none from the past were ever that loyal as she was or were poorly picked for the sake of Kyoya-sama orders. Kyoya-sama was her light, a source that came to her, one that gave her purpose and meaning. He gave her a purpose that otherwise, she wouldn’t have found before. She doesn’t like meaningless things or wasting her time. 

"Everything is proceeding right on schedule, Kyoya-sama. We’re just waiting for you to give the order.”

The sounds of a clock chiming filled the dense frosty air, noisily ticking in a large city that was anticipating nightfall. Sunrise nearly slumped on the land, barely over the horizon rested the sun being relatively close to settling for the night. Leaving the sky to be mixed with hazy oranges, mingled with a variety of shades, devising the upper atmosphere in a deep orange blended with the gloomy clouds that hang above compounding with eccentric tunes of the azure; dismal sky.

“I have a new plan in mind, Sophia.” His smile brightened.

“Well, don’t keep me in suspense, master. Please, tell me what is it that you have planned?”

Kyoya smirked deepened, “His name is Shido Magoroku… he’s the current God of the underworld. You met him before with me.”

She recalled that day. And she remembered the smell of sheer death coming from him. A strange smell.

“I’d like for you to meet the person again. And followed his every order, much like you do for me. I believe his powers are one with great curiosity to me. However, not much is known about the extent of his true power, as of now. But, I'm curious. Though you might need to be captured to do that. It’s important that we get him underneath our allyship.”

He took great interest in a new idea. One that he was certain would work as expected.

She dutifully nodded, “Da.” She wouldn't dare go against his wishes. He was a God, going against him is like going against nature. 

You shouldn’t.

—

It’s so annoying!

He saw Sophia and Kyoya talking but he’s too far away to hear it. He sees her nod in reply and listens to him. She stood still as a statue, as her expression remained indifferent. He doesn’t know what she’s thinking. It’s difficult to say. But when he saw it, something tugged away at his chest. He felt as if his chest tightened and nerves kicked in. Why did this girl give him such a reaction like this? 

He wanted something like that with someone else. Why is he so special anyway?! He was a god, too! He had power, control, and talents!

_ Why is it that I can’t stop thinking about that woman? _

Stop it! Please! Go away! 

_ I hate it when she looks at Kyoya like that.  _

He felt a strange feeling in his veins when it happened. Why? He noticed the glint in her eyes, the way she stands still and obeys him without question. He wondered what she was thinking, how she feels about that, what goes on inside of her head. 

Why did it bother me so much? So what if they’re close. Who cares! Why should I care? Now that I think about it, how close were they? What did Kyoya have that I don't? I never even thought about it before.

Why is it that this girl made him feel such a way?!

—

“Gesha-Gesha~!” He heard a familiar taunting laugher come before him, “You’re thinking about that girl again aren’t you, geh, Magoroku?”

Magoroku turned to look at his partner, “How do you know that…?!”

“A lucky guess, geh.”

Magoroku shoved his hands on his face as he began to cry, dramatically, “What should I do?”

“Use your head, Magoroku.” His body shifted out of his mini form. A puppet-like creature that was bones. As if to prove something to the young god. “I’m known as the great Death Ruler Gallows, geh!”

Magoroku paused. Of course! He began to smirk, “I get it. I’ll use your power, and make her…” He closed his eyes and maliciously giggled. 

_ I am interested in seeing that woman again. _

A tugged in his chest. He had to be hers.

It’s the perfect plan.

“Gesha-Gesha! Dance, Dance. You’re about to be my puppet, geh~!”

Unexpected. She blinked in surprise at the new voice and instantly acted. She hastily shifted, grabbing her rod and glaring up ahead at the voice. “Who are you?” 

The grip on her rod became tighter being ready to use it at any given moment or time. Ready for battle. Anything could happen. So it’s best to be prepared for it. Good thing she came prepared.

The monster came out from the shadows as she glared at it, studying. A monster of Death written all over it. “I’m known as the great Death Ruler Gallows, geh.”

She held a rod, which was a star, close to her hand as if she was ready to use it against him if he did anything idiotic. She brought her hand down as she noted, “You’re one of the Underworld monsters, aren’t you?”

“You finally noticed, geh.”

It’s long before she felt the weight of the vines yanking at her wrist. “Shall we dance, geh?”

She gritted her teeth but didn’t fight back. Kyoya-sama’s orders. Normally, she would fight back but this time she engulfed in the frames. She’ll be taken down to the Underworld. She was going to lose thanks to Kyoya-sama’s wishes, it’s the only thing that she must do now. 

She’ll do anything for the sake of Kyoya, even if that means going straight to hell to carry out his wishes, she was already going to hell anyway.

She felt the tight grip meet her body as it tugged, she was taken.

_ Following his wishes is the only thing I must do. _

_ — _

There’s a single large castle made of Death in the land, it was home to the one and only god to the underworld. The hell’s gate Walter. 

“Do you think I enjoy standing here counting floor titles? Hurry up!”

Magoroku waited in his throne room, but slowly was becoming impatient waiting for Gallows to return.

“Magoroku!” He spoke as he glided into the room.

Magoroku blinked, “Huh?” Back so soon now?

“I brought you that girl you wanted, geh.”

“Just in time!” Magoroku smiled, as he jumped off of his throne, “Where is she now? Hurry up and take me to her!”

“Follow me, Magoroku, geh.”

As he did, they made it to one of the halls of the building.

Shortly the two entered inside of the rooms. 

There, stood a girl at the bars, glaring warily at him from inside. She was hostile but cunning and wary. She had her palms up against the railings as she looked. 

He entered past the threshold. This boy was donning a green suit with a long blood-red cloak, he wore a crown that was covered in bones. 

His eyes met her frame as he studied her. She gazed back at him, their eyes instantly locking with one another.

“You captured this woman so easily. I’m surprised!”

Her eyes met with their king. A young man, near her age but a bit older. Short neck-length hair and navy blue eyes. Wearing a simple large crown with bones sticking to the rusty metal. A long cloak that thought red. Long boots that were black and white gloves. Stood next to him was a monster with, black body and longhorn. A skull for ahead. Floating off to the side of him.

From Frozen stars of cold loyalty and the gates of the underworld leading to the strings of DEATH, come two souls. Forever bound by fate, being cursed from their first life to meet and leave, yet none can seem to remember how or why. 

A young boy of DEATH. The one who held the conductor wand. The Walter to the gates of hell, the one to open the gates of the underworld with pride. He was the one holding the wand for his needs, looking to be amused. The abyss symphony of death. Shido Magoroku.

He brought his hands up, “I’m sure you recognize me! I’m Shido Magoroku!” 

So it was. Her gaze never left him, as she kept it glued onto him.  _ As I thought.  _ But her body sniffed. “Shido.”

“So you do recognize me! Good. I’m glad all of that is settled.”

Her target.

“There’s a reason you brought me here, wasn’t there?” She questioned, “Tell me, why do this?”

“Oh? That’s because I am interested in you. What else?”

She took that as an answer.

Kyoya-sama’s orders. She needed to get close. Her function to get close and help further her master’s plans. No matter what.

“Wait. I wish to work with you.”

“Huh?” Magoroku blinked confusingly before he tensed. His walking can come to a halt. He turned to look at the girl behind the bars. He was surprised to hear such words. “What are you saying?”

“My function is to serve that person. That is all.”

“I don’t know if I can trust you, you are being held captive after all. I… don’t want you to try anything funny. Who knows what you might do!”

“Don’t worry.” Sophia closed her eyes, “I won’t. You can let me out now.”

Magoroku thought for a moment, “I guess I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt.” 

Magoroku felt convinced but still, he was cautious. Sophia remained indifferent and silent as he walked towards the cage. He unlocked the door and opened up door He awkwardly stepped to the side and kept a close eye on her.

She stepped out of the cell and stood still like a statute as he closed it back up. She had her hands down to her side as she glanced at him. She didn’t try anything or Swifty move behind him to knock him out, just remaining still and silent.

**—**

“Welcome to the underworld! Since you’re new here, would you like a tour? I guess I should give you one. I’m sure you know you’ll be staying here for a while!”

Shido took her on a tour around the place. As it’s only natural for the king to take his subjects on tours.

He pointed towards one of the rooms, “That’s your room that you’ll be staying in.” He explained. Before he pointed across from him, “That’s my room over there if you need anything.”

She nodded, “Da.”

Of course, her room would be the closest to his. 

“My door is always open.”

The door opened to reveal a large bedroom from the inside, it looked like it hasn’t been used for a while. This was her room now.

“Well, if there isn’t anything else you need.” He was busy. Being the king and all. “I guess I’ll be getting back to work now.” 

She understood. She understood what he’d met by that. 

Magoroku turned towards Gallows.

“Gallows! Continue to watch over her for me! And don’t let her escape!” 

Gallows shook his head but agreed to do it anyway. “Fine, geh.”

Magoroku turned to face the winter goddess, “I’ll let you stay here for now, but I’ll be back soon to get you for dinner. So prepare yourself.” 

She watches as he clumsily walks away with a smile. Before she enters her room and closes the door. The room itself was quite fancy, with light blue bed sheets and walls that were crimson in color as if he must’ve been careful of the color choice. A neat and clean room with a desk, a bookshelf, and a dresser for her clothes. The room was large. From where she was, the room must’ve been special since it was so close to the king.

She sat her bag on the floor as she gazed around the room. But why was the king being so nice to her? What was the point?

She stared from the window. 

‘I’m only doing this on Kyoya-sama’s orders.’

She stared up in the blood-stained sky with a rather cold expression. 

Following his wishes is the only thing I must do.

She was only here to study the world and keep their king from losing control. Kyoya-sama unquestionably wanted control of the underworld for his own goals and she would help him do that. Shido Magoroku the god of the underworld, a supreme being with the need of feeling wanted. The current god but was a god without land or without power? But in her eyes, he wasn’t so strong as one would make him out to be. She saw past his fraudulent activities.

He left towards the door and grabbed the handle, he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, leaving her inside.

As she thought, Hell wasn’t an ideal place for anyone. 

When she first arrived here, her nose immediately wretched with the taste of scorching flesh. It was a taste that would make anyone puke but she kept her neutral face. She could hear the screaming of the unfortunate souls trapped inside of this place. 

It is just as she expected it would be.

If only she could melt the hotness with her frozen grip but it wasn’t as if she cares. 

She stood in the room as he wanted, simply waiting.

It’s not long before she heard the door click open and he walked inside, “Sophia?”

A familiar tan-haired entered the room. She gazed at the door. 

In the rather large dining room, a table with a red table cloth was set up and filled with two plates on both ends. In the middle were three candles. This must have been his main dining room in the castle. 

“Just for you on this special occasion, I’ve brought out the special dining room! I only use it when major guests arrives to the castle! Since it’s your first day here and all.” He explained.

“Sure, if you say so.”

From the fancy candles to the dishes, to the strange gestures that it was implying, this wasn’t at all what one would expect from this. But it was simple enough that it wasn’t much of a problem. 

Magoroku pulled out the chair for her and she took a seat. She sat with hands on her lap. She glanced at the food on her plates. It was sushi. Magoroku walked over to his chair and sat down, too. He smiled as he was staring at his plate.

“Mmm, Sushi!” He hummed as he brought it up happily, “I’m going to enjoy this!”

She watched as she took a bite. 

From his expression, she could tell that was rather fond of Sushi.

Their first dinner together was awkward. 

She heard the folktales from Kyoya-sama, the reason he’d always made Aragami Rouga leave to eat up top on the mountain. She could see the trick the king was trying to pull on her.

"Huh?" He noticed her staring and not eating, "What's wrong?" He questioned. "You're not eating." 

“You wish to eat with me?”

“Yes!”

"I understand. You’re making me eat here because you're planning on keeping me down here for all eternity.” She saw past him. “So you can avoid the idea of me leaving.”

You’re making me eat here, s  _ o that if it should end with me not agreeing to your arrangements... _

If she ate she'll be here for all of eternity. 

Magoroku choked on his food, as his eyes widened and hacked, "Don't be silly! Such a s-s-sneaky thought n-n-never crossed my mind!” 

“Isn’t it true that if you eat in the underworld your soul will be forever trapped in the underworld?”

That’s right. It left the king stunned. As if he wasn’t expected that. Then again what was he expecting? He’d only brought her a few hours ago. The girl was very cunning for her own good, that’s for sure.

“No, no, no! Don’t be crazy! Those are a bunch of rumors!” He waved his hand dismissively, "And besides, eating is important!” 

She took a moment to study.

“Now, go on. You must eat.”

A memory of Kyoya-sama’s words flashed into her mind:  _ “I’d like for you to meet the person again. And followed his every order, much like you do for me. I believe his powers are one with great curiosity to me. However, not much is known about the extent of his true power, as of now. But, I'm curious. Though you might need to be captured to do that. It’s important that we get him underneath our allyship.” _

“I don’t want you passing out on the job.”

This was an order, wasn’t it?

“Da.” She lifted her hand and grabbed one of the Sushi’s from the plate. She’ll test the theory. 

She ate it. 

His lips curved to a smirk as he brought his hands on the table, cupping them. “Good. You finally ate!”

Once she was done, she didn’t waste any more time and got up from the chair. 

He’s calling. She sensed his calls instantly. 

“Huh?” He blinked as he noticed her, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“I’ll like to go back to my room now.”

He pushed himself up from his chair, “Wait! I’ll take you back there!”

“There’s no need for that.” She explained. “I know the path to my room already.”

She made her way out of the room, ignoring his calls as she went. She walked around the place to locate a dark enough area from the rooftops of the building. In the dark couriers away from everyone. Away from Shido.

“Stars, guild me.”

She used her hidden power of remotely viewing others as she pleased. Above her eyes, an orb-like object materialized right in front of her. Those deep glacial azure eyes pasted to the object like some glue stick, scrutinizing inside the sphere. Almost stained. From the other side, she was faced with her master, Gaen Kyoya.

“Ah, Sophia. How is everything going?” He questioned as he raised his brow. “Did you find anything interesting that I should know?”

“Everything is preceding right on schedule, Kyoya-sama.”

“Excellent. Please, do keep me informed and report back regularly on your process.”

“Da.” She stoically nodded, “I won’t disappoint you.”

“Good.”

The call ended. As the orb shuts off.

It didn’t take long for Sophia to become familiar with the many halls and doorways in the castle that she was stuck in. She studied the halls and took mental notes. She was able to memorize the whole layout by herself. She navigated her way around the area easily. It doesn’t take her long to find the main halls.

She felt someone else was here with her. Down the castle, she noticed a male, a redhead dressed in black with a stoic expression. 

She halted her walking. That feeling grew. She noticed him. He noticed her as well. He glanced at her but didn't say a single word in response. His thick teal eyes stared at him in silence. She glanced back at him from down the hall. He wasn’t saying anything or showing any expressions at all. but something tells her that he’s wary of her presence.

Silently, he closed his eyes and turned, walking into the halls. 

Who was that man? One of Shido’s royal guards?

She shook the thoughts. It’s nothing important. It’s pointless to worry about it. She should be heading back to her room now.

When she got back. Shido was already there inside of her room, probably to check up on her and she was met with his shouting, “Sophia! Where have you been?!”

She doesn’t respond to him.

_ — _

“So it’s decided.”

The next day, she was ready for her responsibility. She’d gotten ready. She was an early bird, despite sleeping later than normal.

“I have received new orders from that person.” She said. “I will be within the castle doing duties assigned to me.”

She was tasked to be his servant in the castle, his personal tutor, and whatnot. It started out slowly. That means staying by his side most of the time. Not that she minded much, Kyoya-sama’s orders were clear that this was the role that she needed to play. She took her duties responsibly, as dutiful as she was.

She was stoic, mysterious, stern, and intelligent. She was one of a kind, a goddess. 

Now, Sophia Sakharov was nothing but a servant to the castle rule by death. A simple light blue dress that was fancy, known for her stoic features and white snow-like hair. 

They were near the main offices, something that he chose not to be heavily guarded. 

“Today, we’ll be going through the souls expected to arrive here together.”

She nodded, “Da.”

They entered a room, that was more like a work office by the looks of it. 

“Sure, if you say so. So are we gonna do this or not?” She questioned, “We’re quite busy today.”

“All right, all right. You’re in a mood. Let’s get to work.”

Today, they were flipping through the sets of countless souls that will be arriving or are already trapped here. It’s an easy way to keep tabs on all of his subjects. It was an important duty for the king to know all of his subjects and to plan accordingly if something were to happen. It was an important matter to be acted on.

Talk about a snore, it’s not like any of these little twerps are actually going to escape the realm.

Sophia was tasked to join him and help when needed. Magical books with imprints of different names and histories. 

However, the noise outside took him out of his thoughts. He took note of the lost souls near the castle doors, right on the outside.

“Oh! King Shido, what are you doing here?”

“Naturally, as the king, I work hard so that everyone can have a secure life.” He spoke as he stepped out from the side. His navy eyes turned to glance at them. “Oh? And yet you want to know how I still run the kingdom all on my own? You see, it’s because I’m a genius. But that aside… being at my castle like this without proper authorization and this late is a violation of clause 8 of the rules. I’ll need to send out punishments for this.”

He could see the worries of the two girls, “But!” 

The girls flinched.

He placed a hand to his chest and kneeled down, “I’ll keep this a secret, just for today. Be sure to go home quickly.” He looked up at them and flashed a smile.

Despite, it being hell, not every soul that was down here was bad.

He watched as they turned around and rushed off from the castle.

“Truly, how am I such an understanding king? Don’t you think so, Sophia?”

“I wouldn’t know. I don’t want to know either, Shido.”

“How far were we in the souls that should be arriving here that are probable to die soon, again?” He questioned as he walked closer as he brought his hands up, “Although it’s not as if any of them are ever going to escape the Underworld.”

She turned to look at him, stoically, “Then you don’t need to look at them.”

“It’s better to be careful, right?”

Magoroku flipped through the pages, as Sophia said their names, dates, and date of death. 

Magoroku would ask questions. 

“Onigashira Sakate. Born 2025. Cause of death unknown.”

Magoroku raised a brow. “Is that how he dies, much sooner than expected?” He questioned, “Did something happen before then? The book doesn’t say why he’s dying. But by the looks of it seems that he’s nothing but trouble.”

Sophia turned to him again, “Shido. It looks like you’re interested in him.”

He turned to face her, “As if. A troublemaker is still a troublemaker. If it comes to that, I’ll just do that thing again. More of a problem is allowing them to escape. We have to watch out for bigger threats.” 

Sophia stayed silent. 

“In last year’s time, a soul did something that should have never happened, and he escaped from the Underworld.”

He’s cautious. He’s studious. He’s considerate.

“Something we can never let happen again.” 

He didn’t want any of the souls to leave the underworld, he needed to have superior over all of that. And make sure everything was going as he planned it would go as. He had a powerful position of prominence that he didn’t want to lose.

Soon everyone below will soon be wrapped around his gloved fingers.

“All right…” He closed the book, “That’s enough reading for one day, let’s move on to other matters. Shall we?”

She silently nodded. 

Sophia mainly stood by his side, silently and stoically. With hands at her side, she stood by the throne without many words. Shido mostly sat on his throne. She was at the position on top. 

One day, he went up to her.

“Sophia! I have something that I’ll like to give you. Here.” 

He handed her a pad, one with markings of the Underworld. It was a tablet of some sort. Wide yet thin. The difference is that the underworld had very different technology compared to the realms above it. She took it from his hands as she stared down at it, studying the pad. No doubt this is from the Underworld.

“I’ll like for you to use it. Everything should already be set up on it for you. Whenever I say your name when we have guests, I’ll for you to use the button to open the floorboards up. That should get rid of any annoying pests that’ll show up here.”

She nodded, “Da.”

He gave it to her as some sort of gift. Probably thanks to her ranking now. It’s not long before she figured out how to use it by herself. 

Magoroku had implemented news rules which will be mandatorily issued by next week. As king, it’s his job to keep order and reason in the realm. That was no easy task, but he was used to the heavy pressure from it all.

Today it seems that one of his Subjects came up as the king.

“Kamin? What a pleasant surprise- Ahuh?”

“Shido Magoroku! Don’t play dumb with me! What is the meaning of this?!” A voice roared, “What is it that you’re planning this time? I know you got something bad and dirty like you’re always are. Why such a major pain in the ass security?” Why was there an attack?!

Oh my. Magoroku nervously smiled as he rubbed his hands together, he cringed at the use of his profanity, “It seems I’ve got a terrible reputation.”

“Explain. **_NOW_** !” 

“We have received a report of suspected fraudulent activity,” Sophia finally spoke, annoyed by the person in question.

The guy turned to face the girl, “About what?”

Sophia glanced down at the pad, “Isn’t it true that you were there on the night of the crime?”

Magoroku let out a sigh of relief as Sophia took over for him and made the guy focus all of his attention on Sophia instead. He was glad that Sophia took over for him. 

“I was, yes, but I didn’t try to escape!”

Magoroku brought his hands up and waved them, “Well, good, then you won’t mind if we examine you.”

“FOR WHAT?!”

Sophia glanced up at the two as she added, “It’s for the sake of no foul play that could dishonor our realm’s name.”

“Fine. I’ll do as you wish.”

Good. Magoroku maliciously smirked. “Sophia.”

She knew what had happened. She nodded as she tapped a single thing on her pad, “Da.”

The floorboards underneath opened up and the person fell through them. The floorboards that came in handy, scented people far out into the deepest depths of the Underworld.

Magoroku was pleased with this. That takes care of him. For now.

“Now that nuisance has disappeared.”

_ Well, that was an expected result. _

**—**

“Now sing for me, and amuse me!”

With a wand in his hand, he’d ordered.

It’s not so long that they created teamwork, playing off of one another.

She served as his personal assistant, the one who was always by his side. She trained and tutor him when necessary. She knew how to handle him with a sway of a few words. She saw him at his worse, at his peak, she watched from the sidelines.

Of course, certain things bother him that she did like seemingly teleporting without warning but despite his egotistical nature. He hated when she did that. But he still cared about the people he was close to. He found himself slowly clinging to her more.

**—**

  
  


It’s rare for Sophia Sakharov and Shido Magoroku to get into major fights with one another. They had no reason to, really.

Sophia stood there and watched. With Gallows at her side. At this point, it would be bad if their current relationship stayed as it was now.

Emotions clouded his judgment. He ran out of the castle crying in a panic after the fight. His chest felt heavy as if there’s something weighing it down. He found it hard to breathe. They rarely got into fights before, and never felt the need to fight about much.

That hurts… 

Magoroku was left heartbroken. His chest hurts. His heart hurts. Everything hurts. Stop this! Please, make this all stop! 

“Why me?!”

The paths were always so devoid of any life, or monsters, or sprites of the death. The sky was dark. The world has fallen silent.

He felt alone. Abandoned. 

“I can’t believe this is happening!” 

Huh?

He halted his steps.

“What’s this?”

He noticed something odd: a path, a string of paper. How strange. His navy eyes focused confusingly at the paper. What in the world….?

**_Crackle. Crackle. Crackle._ **

He knew that sound, a sound that seemed familiar to him. Bones shifted. He looked in front of him. He was faced with a few of his Death Rulers, glaring at him. Their black devoid eye sockets glisten with color. As if they were planning something, or rather, angry at something.

Magoroku brought a hand up, “Wh-What do you want?”

He heard them laugh, mockingly that made his skin crawl. They shifted closer and Magoroku took a step back. It glided across the broad, closer towards him. He could tell that something was off. He knew that.

“Stay away! Don’t come any closer!” 

He shouted at the monster as he brought his hand up. He lowered his knees. He had nothing to possibly defend himself from it and he wasn’t that physically built to fight off a monster like this. He nervously backed away, fearing for only the worse to come.

What should he do!?

He felt sweat begin to pour and he was on the edge. He felt the tight grip of strings around his arm, pressing the fabric tightly around his skin, he winced. “Wh-What are you doing?” He shouted loudly in a complaint. He squirmed underneath their gasping. 

Before he knew, he was grabbed and yanked away. He yelped as he was tied to a thick poll as his monsters surrounded him. His eyes widened from shock and panic. Tears began to form the corner of his eyes.

“Huuh!? If it's money you want I can give you all of it! Stop it!”

Of course, they wouldn’t listen to him. As he continued to whine further and dramatically squirmed in the chains, trying to break free, he wasn’t physically strong enough to do that. 

“That’s enough.” 

“Huh?” He blinked as he heard a familiar stern voice. 

Everything seems to stop. Sophia came in. She held her rod tightly against her grip. She glared daggers at the monsters. Annoyance filled her core, feeding her emotions. That was masked by a bitter scowl. They had no time for this. She kept her clutch tightly in her hold. She had no time for this. “Disappear.”

The monster wouldn’t dare oppose her, or even attack her as they float away. Her power was enough to drive the monster away from them as she annoyingly watched it swiftly leave. She coldly watched it leave from the area. She stood there for a moment, simply watching the scene.

“Geh, they were so close!” Gallows said.

It’s not long before she went over to Magoroku to untied the rope chained to him.

He blinked confusingly, “S-Sophia…?!” Tears were already formed from the corner of his eyes as he glanced up at her. Was this a dream? Was he already dreaming? He couldn’t believe it.

She frowned as her eyes narrowed, she glanced back at him. Looking at him in pity.

He was in disbelief. Sophia, out of all people, saved him from being blown by his own monsters! He couldn’t believe it! He never expected that she would come here. Imagine that! The girl coming in to save him from harm! Unbelievable! 

She was still mad at him, wasn’t she? So why come back to get him?

He felt the grip of the chains grew weaker as they dropped to the floor, he clumsy landed on his feet, trying not to clumsily trip to the floor. His legs lowered. He felt a weight of his chest being lifted. He felt relieved.

She stepped to the side and watched him as he got his footing on the floor.

He turned to her, “Why did you come back here?”

“For you.” She said. “You ran off crying after our fight.”

“I-I can explain!”

“There won’t be any need for that. I already know why.”

Oh? She did? Tears began to form again. His chest began to feel all fuzzy again. His heart hammered. He frowned as his brows furrowed. He began to sniff as he continued to stare at her. So it’s true, she did chase after him, too. Not only that but to resolve the issue and make amends with him. Is that what she wanted. Magoroku felt a tug in his chest. He felt guilt. Shame. His pride being ripped from him. The first time he’d never felt those feelings **_EVER_** .

“I’m so sorry!” He rushed up to her and rubbed his head below her chest. He placed his arms around her, clinging to her. He felt safe in her strange warmth. He doesn’t want her to leave him. To be abandoned. Please, he needed her. It felt only natural. He trusts her. “P-Please forgive me!”

She was taken off guard but didn’t push him away or mock him. She didn’t seem bothered by his sudden actions either. She simply allowed it without any words. She just stood still, watching him without being bothered.

They were like this for a few moments. Magoroku was crying again.

Once he started to feel better, he let himself slip from her gasps and let go of her.

Good. Now that’s all settled. He felt much better now.

“Uh… so what should we do now?”

“For the time being, I think we should head back to the castle.” She turned to the pathway, “They’re waiting for us to return.”

“Yeah, good thinking.” He agreed to her plans, “I forgot!” 

“Come.”

He began to wander off and he flinched,

“Sophia! Wait for me!” Hastily he chanced after her and caught up to her quickly.

They both walked on the pathway towards the castle.

Magoroku grew annoyed, gritting his teeth. “Those monsters and Death Rulers... How dare they betray the king! I'll make sure to return the favor.”

"The guards should handle this, don't you think?"

He paused. “Yeah, good thinking.”

Good thing on the way back that no one tried to mess with them, despite being malicious monsters they had an strange fear of Sophia. They respected her enough to back away, even without her dagger glares. 

Once they got back home, they were met with two familiar man dressed in black. Oomori Retsu and Davide Yamazaki.

“Where were you two?” A redhead questioned as he met their gaze. “We were looking for you both in the castle but couldn’t find you.” She could tell that Oomori Retsu was skeptical of her, still. Despite being the castle for few months now. His eyes glint coldly when he notice the girl. He didn’t trust her. “The castle was left without a leader.”

“I… We were…”

Sophia stared stoically.  _ Stay out of my business.  _ Not their business to know where they were or what they were doing. In truth, Oomori Retsu and Davide Yamazaki weren’t at all knowing about this. 

“Ha, you two probably ran off to do some fucking nasty shit, I bet.” Davide said, “You brought a girl here for a reason, didn’t you?”

Sophia narrowed her eyes. She wasn’t fond of the man was implying. Disgusting. 

Magoroku shoulders tensed, “Eh!! Of course, not! Don’t be crazy!” He felt uncomfortable, uneasy. He felt his cheeks begin to burn. “There’s no way we’d do that!” He didn’t bring her out for THAT. It never even crossed his mind before, either! 

Before Magoroku could say something that’ll embarrassed them or make a fool out of himself. She lifted her hand.

He grasped as he felt a sharp sensation of pain coursing through his body, sensing himself getting weaker as he lost his footing to stand. He lost his standing as he finally descended to the floor. He felt a sudden pain in his neck as his legs went out.

Magoroku slump into her arms as she catched him. She grabbed him by the waist to keep him from fully slumping to the floor.

“It seems King Shido is tired from all his hard work.” Enough to talk about our plans. She stared with them, appearing as professional as she could as she was explaining. “Excuse us.”

She ignored the two men as she began to dragged him off out of the room with him.

She dragged him out of the room.

“Honestly.” He continues to drag him before halting, his hand on her lap, “You’re so much trouble.” Staring at the boy with narrowed eyes in annoyance and pity, allowing him to rest on her lap for a little.

Once he was able to walk again, she let go and he stood up. 

The two walked down the hallways together, side by side. 

He rubbed the back of his neck, still feeling a little sore. “My neck suddenly hurt a lot. Maybe I’m working too hard.”

She nodded, “Da.”

They walked in silence next to each other. They made it into the large private hallways, towards their room.

Huh? He noticed her walking towards her own room.

“Sophia? Where are you going?”

“I’m going to my room.”

“Wait! Don’t leave me!” He lightly grabbed her arm. She turned to look at him. “Please, stay.”

“Fine.”

They two got ready for bed. This time, he wore his pink-colored pajama set. And she wore her fancy light blue nightgown. They got onto his bed, it wasn’t small but it wasn’t that large, either. 

Sophia didn’t mind sleeping in the same room as him, in fact she trusted him enough and she knew that he wouldn’t do anything to harm her or anything immortal while she was asleep. That wasn’t like Shido to do. Even if he was petty. He seemed to be more worried about her health and if she was okay. She noticed how he tends to worry a lot.

They stared at each other from the darkness.

Magoroku ended up falling asleep first as he curved up, a smile plastered on his face. His arms were near the pillows. Sophia was wide awake, simply staring at him from the darkness. Rest rarely came to her on most nights, her mind was always so busy. His hands were near the pillow and kept together. She likes him this way. She grew fond of it. He wasn’t complaining or doing something insane. But still, quite, and relaxed. He looked like a small child. A teddy bear that could hold her. Her teddy bear.

She reached over, grabbing his hands, holding onto them. They were warm. Her hands were slim and small, pale white but it was a perfect fit for him. Like locking a puzzle piece. She had perfect size to hold hands with.

“I’m going to rest a little.”

She closed her eyes and began to drift away.

Sophia was first aroused in the morning. There’s no sun in the underworld but one could easily tell the time on the clock. She was always a morning bird, despite being a late sleeper.

She glanced at the boy, who was still sleeping as well.

He, too, was an early bird, for the most part.

She removed herself from the bed.

**_KNOCK._ **

She heard a knock at the door. Someone’s on the other side. She’s aware of that. She couldn’t ignore it either. She walked towards the door.

She stoically opened the door, being ready to respond to whoever it was that was on the other side. “What can I do for you?” 

She was faced with the two men on the other side. As expected, it was Oomori Retsu and Davide Yamazaki again. They noticed that the girl responded, causing them to raised a few brows. She knew that they knew that she had her own room next to the king but not the same room.

“Oh, so you’re sharing a room now, huh?” 

She ignored that. 

“Do you want to see him?”

“Yes. He has important duties.”

“I’m well aware of that.”

“Where is the king?” Retsu really didn’t trust her enough. She could tell by his question. It was so apparent.

“He’s asleep right now.” She said, “Do you want me to wake him for you?”

“Sure, tell him to meet us at the main throne room as quickly as possible. It’s important.”

“Perfect. I’ll let him know.”

Her expression doesn’t change as she finally closed the door and moved. She walked over to the boy.

He groaned as he got up from the bed, “Who was at the door?”

“No one important.”

“Oh?”

“Get ready right away.”

She hastily used her powers to change him from his clothes. He blinked as he was now sitting on his butt on the bed. He was surprised.

Magoroku instantly stood up, “Wh-What’s going on?”

“They want us.”

“Huh?”

“Come with me.”


	10. Chapter 10

## My stars from the Underworld

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> "Then I guess my fate is sealed."

### Work Text:

Only silence followed.

With Shido, she found herself relaxing in his care, despite his cluelessness and failure. She trusted him.

“So this is how it is.”

The goddess of ice and king of the underworld were always driven by the strings attached but those strings always seem to break. Something always got in the way of things. Outside forces ripping at them.

"Then I guess my fate is sealed."

It was fate.

Sophia doesn’t bother to move, unlike before. She stood still, as she stared stoically out in front of her. There was still more they could do, however, their time was running short.

She heard the rumors about the Underworld, about _him_. Even so, she ignored them, not even caring about them. Those rumors turned out to be false. Pointless rumors. She reeked with death by now but she didn’t care at all. As the clumsy ineffective God of the underworld. How did master put it? A role he was clearly born to play.

_If you aren’t a genius like me, there’s no way you could rule the Underworld._

_Beneath lies the Underworld, a gloomy and dismal place. As dark as it sounds in the myths. You see, the underworld was a rather dark place. The land with already burnt down trees and empty pathways leaning miles away. A cold atmosphere that was buried deep._

_And there sat a single large castle that belonged to the king, The God of the Underworld._

_The walls weren’t any better, it was rusty and crimson; stained by the blood and carnage of those who lived here. Being mingled with the faint grey. That sound of the weak, weeping and begging out of desperation danced around the air. The melody of tunes everyone had to face here._

_The tainted windows were barely open to reveal the red and dark sky that plague the world. The smell of death was a common smell for all who lived below in the Underworld. A horrid smell of fresh blood filled the air outside._

_The main throne room was rather large as someone sat at the end of it. A room that was dimly colored with purple and red. The crimson blood of those who wronged in the real world. As luminescence softly poured in from the edges, revealing the light from above._

_His realm was simple, not roundabout. Just the way he likes it._

_He sat upon his throne, which was padded with light green and golden trips, looking down at his many tropes and mocking the monsters from below. He cocked a brow. His navy eyes cast down at him, looking at the many subjects in his home._

_“Come, bring me more tribute~!” A boy ordered the skeletons who were donning armor and helmets below. “Hurry up!”_

_He maliciously and happily smirked as he pointed his index finger at them, waving them off. He watched as they did such that, floating off annoying as they made sounds._

_Their bones cracking down the many halls. His army of Skeletons will do his much-needed work when he says so._

_Shido Magoroku was the king of the Underworld, the god of Death itself. He took control at a young age, thanks to his Papa. He loved his prominence of power, he needed it. He loved the attention and praise. He simply couldn’t live without it. However, it felt as if even that wasn’t enough to him. Deep down something wasn’t there. He couldn’t help but feel a prick of something inside of his chest as if something was missing. Or rather, someone else was missing. He felt lonely._

_It’s only natural that I claim a seat that’s above the masses! As a god, he’s better than everyone else here, he knew that. It’s not my fault that I’m better than everyone else! He saw himself as superior, the need to be in control ran high for him. He needed to be._

_His Papa told him that he was born for the greatest, for this role, and thus, trained by his father’s side to take over the kingdom in his place. His Papa placed him on a stool for too high and the boy fell into his praise._

_Naturally. He claims his seat at the top, believing that he was better than everyone else. It’s not his fault, he knew that. Ever since he was younger, his father had trained him for this day, to finally take over the underworld. The god of death had no friends. Of course, he had servants and the skeletons of the dead but he believed that was different. They weren’t the same, he didn’t see them as his equals._

_Despite it all, something felt missing. As if there’s something he’s met to have. He ruled the whole Underworld alone without any help, only with servants that he believed are below him._

_“I’ll admit it’s tough at the top. You know sometimes being a prodigy can get a bit lonely.”_

_“Gesha-Gesha! What are you going to do about that, Magoroku, geh?” His partner, a monster that was a serpentine skeleton with massive silver talons and wore a red-blood cape, Death Ruler Gallows._

_Magoroku thought for a moment. What was he going to do about that problem? “I think I have an idea!” He beamed. Yes! Perfect!_

_“It’s time to open the gates of the underworld.”_

* * *

_Honestly. He’d never been in the human world much at all._

_The mountains above were very different from the Underworld that he was used to. Instead of being gloomy and dark, it was bright and sunny. It was a simple summer day and everything was blooming and smiling instead of screaming and dying. The place where all of the gods hang out was quite relaxing. Peaceful._

_He reeked of death. It made other gods stare at him in disgust. Or wanted nothing to do with him at all. He knew that no simple moral or god would come down his realm._

_“Huh?”_

_He noticed a girl, simply standing still as a statue. Her expression was impassive. She gave off a mysterious and cold vibe. No matter how many times he’d been here he’d never noticed her before. He focused his eyes on her, being interested._

_Who is that woman?_

_White snow-like hair, icy blue eyes that were like an ocean that reflected the sky. Long blue eyes that wave perfectly. As if she noticed his presence, feeling someone watching her she turned._

_Oh no! He flinched as his eyes widened. She noticed him, gazing back at him with little to no expression. They lock eyes. Her icy and vicious eyes pay attention to him. He felt his body tensed._

_Magoroku felt something tightened in his chest. That girl. Was she a goddess, too?_

_She said nothing as she stared at him._

_Oh! What a pleasant surprise!_

_There, he was met with another god, Gaen Kyoya._

_“Sophia.”_

_She drew her attention away from the god and into Kyoya._

_“Could you help me with this?”_

_She nodded, “Da.”_

_He began to frown as she walked away with the white-haired._

_Something about her interested him. Why? Why is it that this girl gave him such a reaction like this? Why did he want to learn more about her? Beats him. This was new for him._

_Was that her name?_

_Sophia..._

* * *

_“There’s no turning back now.”_

_A young girl made of stoic ice. The goddess of winter. The one who held the bow and arrow. A deity towards the frozen stars. She was the frozen stars in the sky. They were solid in her cold slim pale hands. A girl from the stars shrouded in mystery. Her grip on the world felt cold. History would freeze solid from her handle. She’ll make sure of it._

_She saw a dream._

_The destruction of the world, and becoming a legend. She was already a goddess, a messenger. Gaen Kyoya was part of that dream, to make it happen._

_He’s calling. Kyoya-sama. He came to her with a mere vision._

_“Everything shall be as you wish, Kyoya-sama.”_

_She answered. She bowed down and obeyed his every command without question with a simple Da._

_A faith servant. ‘This is all that I am.’_

_All that she will ever be._

_He was given power in a form of a promise. “I plan on changing the world, to get rid of the bitter humans that control it. It’s them that the world is rotten and falling apart. You’ll be a part of it, of course. However, I have only one condition. You must use this power.”_

_She took it without fail, without giving it more thought, the sway of darkness accepted her a second doubt. The darkness became her frozen world. The only ones who can use this darkness are the special, chosen ones. Anyone else… is devoured by its strength. Sophia Sakharov was someone suited for the dark powers._

_His plans were simple: Expand their ranks, and recreate the world._

_And one of the ways they needed to do that was to have more realms join his ways and side._

_The light, her light. The one who’d given her a deeper purpose in the world. He gave her meaning in the world. She doesn’t like doing meaningless things. Everything has a meaning. It needs to have one._

_Her stoic expression met the gaze of the devil himself. A man that was so powerful his goals were like nature's calling, memorized by his crimson blood-red eyes and highlights, to his white hair. His tone was adored by all in his wake. He was Japan’s top model for the world, the one who swayed even the littlest of actions to their feet. A natural-born leader._

_The main goal is to destroy the world and rebuild it. One can’t rebuild something without destroying it first, that’s logical. This cold world needs rebuilding, from the adults who controlled and ruined it. That took some time, preparation, and monsters from the Darkness. Power was needed from that darkness. It was surely no easy task. How much blood would be spilled at the hand of the throne? The piercing screams of the foolish people. Only kids would live and carry out their will as better people._

_Only certain people knew and those people were perfectly chosen to know this information. It was quite surprising to say the least, how something so big could remain so hidden from the rest of the world. It just shows how powerful their king was. The demon lord, Gaen Kyoya. He had a small group called “Disaster” without his ranks, a select few who had plenty of power and were able to awaken their darkness._

_In a world, that was ruled by Kyoya-sama, a Lord of his own. A god, a king, and a hero to all. He was the change. No one will stop him from that goal of destruction._

_That will all change for the better, soon enough. Gaen Kyoya planned on making that change happen. The truth is, Kyoya-sama wasn’t fond of humans, not after what they did to his people and ruined the world. This world needed change. He was going to bring that change, make everything perfect again._

_There was a deal to be made with the gods above, Kyoya-sama believed that he was suited to handle the dark forces that came with it. The Legend has it that a wolf’s tail was near, a lone wolf was once a dear friend. A devilish dragon with insanity to bring._

_The world in their hands, the stars at her grip, wanting nothing more than to freeze this world solidly in her tracks. The gift from the stars, where most turn their hearts to._

_She knew the risk involved in doing this but it doesn’t matter to her. She’d do anything to make sure Kyoya-sama got what he wanted. She has a loyalty that was unmatched by all. If it met dying for his cause, so be it. Even if it means becoming Demons with someone she barely knows and works alongside that so-called person she’ll do it._

_A ruthlessly cold demon who will go to great lengths and weights carry out his wishes. But none from the past were ever that loyal as she was or were poorly picked for the sake of Kyoya-sama orders. Kyoya-sama was her light, a source that came to her, one that gave her purpose and meaning. He gave her a purpose that otherwise, she wouldn’t have found before. She doesn’t like meaningless things or wasting her time._

_"Everything is proceeding right on schedule, Kyoya-sama. We’re just waiting for you to give the order.”_

_The sounds of a clock chiming filled the dense frosty air, noisily ticking in a large city that was anticipating nightfall. Sunrise nearly slumped on the land, barely over the horizon rested the sun being relatively close to settling for the night. Leaving the sky to be mixed with hazy oranges, mingled with a variety of shades, devising the upper atmosphere in a deep orange blended with the gloomy clouds that hang above compounding with eccentric tunes of the azure; dismal sky._

_“I have a new plan in mind, Sophia.” His smile brightened._

_“Well, don’t keep me in suspense, master. Please, tell me what is it that you have planned?”_

_“Well,” Kyoya smirked, “His name is Shido Magoroku… he’s the current God of the underworld.”_

_That name sounded familiar. She recalled that day. When she caught him staring at her. She remembered the smell of sheer death coming from him. A strange smell. Something tells her that it was the God of the Underworld._

_“I’d like for you to meet that person. And followed his every order, much like you do for me. I believe his powers are one with great curiosity to me. However, not much is known about the extent of his true power, as of now. But, I'm curious. Though you might need to be captured to do that. It’s important that we get him underneath our allyship.”_

_He took great interest in a new idea. One that he was certain would work as expected._

_She dutifully nodded, “Da.” She wouldn't dare go against his wishes. He was a God, going against him is like going against nature._

_You shouldn’t._

* * *

_It’s so annoying!_

_He saw Sophia and Kyoya talking but he’s too far away to hear it. He sees her nod in reply and listens to him. She stood still as a statue, as her expression remained indifferent. He doesn’t know what she’s thinking. It’s difficult to say. But when he saw it, something tugged away at his chest. He felt as if his chest tightened and nerves kicked in. Why did this girl give him such a reaction like this?_

_He wanted something like that with someone else. Why is Kyoya so special anyway?! He was a god, too! He had power, control, and talents!_

_Why is it that I can’t stop thinking about that woman?_

_Stop it! Please! Go away!_

_I hate it when she looks at Kyoya like that._

_He felt a strange feeling in his veins when it happened. Why? He noticed the glint in her eyes, the way she stands still and obeys him without question. He wondered what she was thinking, how she feels about that, what goes on inside of her head._

_Why did it bother me so much? So what if they’re close. Who cares! Why should I care? Now that I think about it, how close were they? What did Kyoya have that I don't? I never even thought about it before._

_Why is it that this girl made him feel such a way?!_

_I am interested in seeing that woman again._

_“Gesha-Gesha~!” He heard a familiar taunting laugher come before him, “You’re thinking about that girl again aren’t you, geh, Magoroku?”_

_It’s not abnormal for Gallows to mock and laugh at his partner’s misfortunate._

_Magoroku turned to look at his partner, “How do you know that…?!”_

_“A lucky guess, geh.” Gallows shrugged, “Though, you make things easy to tell, geh.”_

_Magoroku shoved his hands on his face as he began to cry, dramatically, “What should I do?”_

_“Use your head, Magoroku.” His body shifted out of his mini form. A puppet-like creature that was bones. As if to prove something to the young god. “I’m known as the great Death Ruler Gallows, geh!”_

_Magoroku paused. Of course! He began to smirk, “I get it. I’ll use your power, and make her…” He closed his eyes and maliciously giggled._

_A tugged in his chest. He had to be hers._

_It’s the perfect plan._

_And Gallows happily glided off into the mountains._

_“Gesha-Gesha! Dance, Dance. You’re about to be my puppet, geh~!”_

_Unexpected. She blinked in surprise at the new voice and instantly acted. She hastily shifted, grabbing her rod and glaring up ahead at the voice. “Who are you?”_

_The grip on her rod became tighter being ready to use it at any given moment or time. Ready for battle. Anything could happen. So it’s best to be prepared for it. Good thing she came prepared._

_The monster came out from the shadows as she glared at it, studying. A monster of Death written all over it. “I’m known as the great Death Ruler Gallows, geh.”_

_She held a rod, which was a star, close to her hand as if she was ready to use it against him if he did anything idiotic. She brought her hand down as she noted, “You’re one of the Underworld monsters, aren’t you?”_

_“You finally noticed, geh.”_

_It’s long before she felt the weight of the vines yanking at her wrist. “Shall we dance, geh?”_

_She gritted her teeth but didn’t fight back. Kyoya-sama’s orders. Normally, she would fight back but this time she engulfed in the frames. She’ll be taken down to the Underworld. She was going to lose thanks to Kyoya-sama’s wishes, it’s the only thing that she must do now._

_She’ll do anything for the sake of Kyoya, even if that means going straight to hell to carry out his wishes, she was already going to hell anyway._

_She felt the tight grip meet her body as it tugged, she was taken._

_Following his wishes is the only thing I must do._

* * *

_There’s a single large castle made of Death in the land, it was home to the one and only god to the underworld. The hell’s gate Walter._

_“Do you think I enjoy standing here counting floor titles? Hurry up!”_

_Magoroku waited in his throne room, but slowly was becoming impatient waiting for Gallows to return._

_“Magoroku!” He spoke as he glided into the room._

_Magoroku blinked, “Huh?” Back so soon now?_

_“I brought you that girl you wanted, geh.”_

_“Just in time!” Magoroku smiled, as he jumped off of his throne, “Where is she now? Hurry up and take me to her!”_

_“Follow me, Magoroku, geh.”_

_As he did, they made it to one of the halls of the building._

_Shortly the two entered inside of the rooms._

_There, stood a girl at the bars, glaring warily at him from inside. She was hostile but cunning and wary. She had her palms up against the railings as she looked._

_He entered past the threshold. This boy was donning a green suit with a long blood-red cloak, he wore a crown that was covered in bones._

_His eyes met her frame as he studied her. She gazed back at him, their eyes instantly locking with one another._

_“You captured this woman so easily. I’m surprised!”_

_Her eyes met with their king. A young man, near her age but a bit older. Short neck-length hair and navy blue eyes. Wearing a simple large crown with bones sticking to the rusty metal. A long cloak that thought red. Long boots that were black and white gloves. Stood next to him was a monster with, black body and longhorn. A skull for ahead. Floating off to the side of him._

_From Frozen stars of cold loyalty and the gates of the underworld leading to the strings of DEATH, come two souls. Forever bound by fate, being cursed from their first life to meet and leave, yet none can seem to remember how or why._

_A young boy of DEATH. The one who held the conductor wand. The Walter to the gates of hell, the one to open the gates of the underworld with pride. He was the one holding the wand for his needs, looking to be amused. The abyss symphony of death. Shido Magoroku._

_They’d met before._

_He brought his hands up, “I’m sure you recognize me! Let me introduce myself. My name is Shido Magoroku! I am history's greatest God of the Underworld!”_

_So it was. Her gaze never left him, as she kept it glued onto him. As I thought. But her body sniffed. “Shido.”_

_“So you do recognize me! Good. I’m glad all of that is settled.”_

_Her target._

_“There’s a reason you brought me here, wasn’t there?” She questioned, “Tell me, why do this?”_

_“Oh? That’s because I am interested in you. What else?”_

_She took that as an answer._

_“I’d be willing to let you out of this place! But I have one condition,” He pointed his hand into the air. “You must obey my rule.”_

_Kyoya-sama’s orders. She needed to get close. Her function to get close and help further her master’s plans. No matter what._

_“Wait. I wish to work with you.”_

_“Huh?” Magoroku blinked confusingly before he tensed. His walking can come to a halt. He turned to look at the girl behind the bars. He was surprised to hear such words. “What are you saying?”_

_“My function is to serve that person. That is all.”_

_“I don’t know if I can trust you, you are being held captive after all. I… don’t want you to try anything funny. Who knows what you might do!”_

_“Don’t worry.” Sophia closed her eyes, “I won’t. You can let me out now.”_

_Magoroku thought for a moment, “I guess I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt.” Magoroku felt convinced but still, he was cautious. “I’ll let you free now.”_

_Sophia remained indifferent and silent as he walked towards the cage. He unlocked the door and opened up door. He awkwardly stepped to the side and kept a close eye on her._

_She stepped out of the cell and stood still like a statute as he closed it back up. She had her hands down to her side as she glanced at him. She didn’t try anything or Swifty move behind him to knock him out, just remaining still and silent._

_“Welcome to the underworld! Since you’re new here, would you like a tour? I guess I should give you one. I’m sure you know you’ll be staying here for a while!”_

_He took her on a tour around the place. As it’s only natural for the king to take his subjects on tours._

_He pointed towards one of the rooms, “That’s your room that you’ll be staying in.” He explained. Before he pointed across from him, “That’s my room over there if you need anything.”_

_She nodded, “Da.”_

_Of course, her room would be the closest to his._

_“My door is always open.”_

_The door opened to reveal a large bedroom from the inside, it looked like it hasn’t been used for a while. This was her room now._

_“Well, if there isn’t anything else you need.” He was busy. Being the king and all. “I guess I’ll be getting back to work now.”_

_She understood. She understood what he’d met by that._

_Magoroku turned towards Gallows._

_“Gallows! Continue to watch over her for me! And don’t let her escape!”_

_Gallows shook his head but agreed to do it anyway. “Fine, geh.”_

_Magoroku turned to face the winter goddess, “I’ll let you stay here for now, but I’ll be back soon to get you for dinner. So prepare yourself.”_

_She watches as he clumsily walks away with a smile. Before she enters her room and closes the door. The room itself was quite fancy, with light blue bed sheets and walls that were crimson in color as if he must’ve been careful of the color choice. A neat and clean room with a desk, a bookshelf, and a dresser for her clothes. The room was large. From where she was, the room must’ve been special since it was so close to the king._

_She sat her bag on the floor as she gazed around the room. But why was the king being so nice to her? What was the point?_

_She stared from the window._

_‘I’m only doing this on Kyoya-sama’s orders.’_

_She stared up in the blood-stained sky with a rather cold expression._

_Following his wishes is the only thing I must do._

_She was only here to study the world and keep their king from losing control. Kyoya-sama unquestionably wanted control of the underworld for his own goals and she would help him do that. Shido Magoroku the god of the underworld, a supreme being with the need of feeling wanted. The current god but was a god without land or without power? But in her eyes, he wasn’t so strong as one would make him out to be. She saw past his fraudulent activities._

_He left towards the door and grabbed the handle, he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, leaving her inside._

_As she thought, Hell wasn’t an ideal place for anyone._

_When she first arrived here, her nose immediately wretched with the taste of scorching flesh. It was a taste that would make anyone puke but she kept her neutral face. She could hear the screaming of the unfortunate souls trapped inside of this place._

_It is just as she expected it would be._

_If only she could melt the hotness with her frozen grip but it wasn’t as if she cares._

_She stood in the room as he wanted, simply waiting._

_It’s not long before she heard the door click open and he walked inside, “Sophia?”_

_A familiar tan-haired entered the room. She gazed at the door._

_In the rather large dining room, a table with a red table cloth was set up and filled with two plates on both ends. In the middle were three candles. This must have been his main dining room in the castle._

_“Just for you on this special occasion, I’ve brought out the special dining room! I only use it when major guests arrive at the castle! Since it’s your first day here and all.” He explained._

_“Sure, if you say so.”_

_From the fancy candles to the dishes, to the strange gestures that it was implying, this wasn’t at all what one would expect from this. But it was simple enough that it wasn’t much of a problem._

_Magoroku pulled out the chair for her and she took a seat. She sat with hands on her lap. She glanced at the food on her plates. It was sushi. Magoroku walked over to his chair and sat down, too. He smiled as he was staring at his plate._

_“Mmm, Sushi!” He hummed as he brought it up happily, “I’m going to enjoy this!”_

_She watched as she took a bite._

_From his expression, she could tell that was rather fond of Sushi._

_Their first dinner together was awkward._

_She heard the folktales from Kyoya-sama, the reason he’d always made Aragami Rouga leave to eat up top on the mountain. She could see the trick the king was trying to pull on her._

_"Huh?" He noticed her staring and not eating, "What's wrong?" He questioned. "You're not eating."_

_“You’re making eat with you?”_

_“Exactly!”_

_"I understand. You’re making me eat here because you're planning on keeping me down here for all eternity.” She saw past him. “So you can avoid the idea of me leaving.”_

_So that if it should end with me not agreeing to your arrangements..._

_If she ate she'll be here for all of eternity._

_WHAT? Magoroku choked on his food, as his eyes widened, "Don't be silly! Such a s-s-sneaky thought n-n-never crossed my mind!”_

_“Isn’t it true that if you eat in the underworld your soul will be forever trapped in the underworld?”_

_That’s right. It left the king stunned. As if he wasn’t expected that. Then again what was he expecting? He’d only brought her a few hours ago. The girl was very cunning for her own good, that’s for sure._

_“No, no, no! Don’t be crazy! Those are a bunch of rumors!” He waved his hand dismissively, "And besides, eating is important!” He brought a hand to his chin, “You don’t want to get sick, do you? I don’t want you passing out on the job.”_

_She stayed silent._

_He brought his hand down to the table, “When was the last time you ate?”_

_“A few hours ago.”_

_“Then you must want to eat quite badly.”_

_She took a moment to study._

_“Now, go on. You must eat.”_

_A memory of Kyoya-sama’s words flashed into her mind: “I’d like for you to meet the person again. And followed his every order, much like you do for me. I believe his powers are one with great curiosity to me. However, not much is known about the extent of his true power, as of now. But, I'm curious. Though you might need to be captured to do that. It’s important that we get him underneath our allyship.”_

_This was an order, wasn’t it?_

_“Da.” She lifted her hand and grabbed one of the Sushi’s from the plate. If this got him to stop begging her to eat. She’ll test the theory. She’s certain that Kyoya-sama knew how to break the smell, he always had all of the given answers. She ate it._

_His lips curved to a smirk as he brought his hands on the table, cupping them. “Good. You took a bite.”_

_Once she was done, she didn’t waste any more time and got up from the chair._

_He’s calling. She sensed his calls instantly._

_“Huh?” He blinked as he noticed her, “Where do you think you’re going?”_

_“I’ll like to go back to my room now.”_

_He pushed himself up from his chair, “Wait! I’ll take you back there!”_

_“There’s no need for that.” She explained. “I know the path to my room already.”_

_She made her way out of the room, ignoring his calls as she went. She walked around the place to locate a dark enough area from the rooftops of the building. In the dark couriers away from everyone. Away from Shido._

_“Stars, guild me.”_

_She used her hidden power of remotely viewing others as she pleased. Above her eyes, an orb-like object materialized right in front of her. Those deep glacial azure eyes pasted to the object like some glue stick, scrutinizing inside the sphere. Almost stained. From the other side, she was faced with her master, Gaen Kyoya._

_“Ah, Sophia. How is everything going?” He questioned as he raised his brow. “Did you find anything interesting that I should know?”_

_“Everything is preceding right on schedule, Kyoya-sama.”_

_“Excellent. Please, do keep me informed and report back regularly on your process.”_

_“Da.” She stoically nodded, “I won’t disappoint you.”_

_“Good.”_

_The call ended. As the orb shuts off._

_It didn’t take long for Sophia to become familiar with the many halls and doorways in the castle that she was stuck in. She studied the halls and took mental notes. She was able to memorize the whole layout by herself. She navigated her way around the area easily. It doesn’t take her long to find the main halls._

_She felt someone else was here with her. Down the castle, she noticed a male, a redhead dressed in black with a stoic expression._

_She halted her walking. That feeling grew. She noticed him. He noticed her as well. He glanced at her but didn't say a single word in response. His thick teal eyes stared at him in silence. She glanced back at him from down the hall. He wasn’t saying anything or showing any expressions at all. but something tells her that he’s wary of her presence._

_Silently, he closed his eyes and turned, walking into the halls._

_Who was that man? One of Shido’s royal guards?_

_She shook the thoughts. It’s nothing important. It’s pointless to worry about it. She should be heading back to her room now._

_When she got back. Shido was already there inside of her room, probably to check up on her and she was met with his shouting, “Sophia! Where have you been?!”_

_She doesn’t respond to him._

* * *

_“So it’s decided.”_

_The next day, she was ready for her responsibility. She’d gotten ready. She was an early bird, despite sleeping later than normal._

_“I have received new orders from that person.” She said. “I will be within the castle doing duties assigned to me.”_

_She was tasked to be his servant in the castle, his personal tutor, and whatnot. It started out slowly. That means staying by his side most of the time. Not that she minded much, Kyoya-sama’s orders were clear that this was the role that she needed to play. She took her duties responsibly, as dutiful as she was._

_She was stoic, mysterious, stern, and intelligent. She was one of a kind, a goddess._

_Now, Sophia Sakharov was nothing but a servant to the castle rule by death. A simple light blue dress that was fancy, known for her stoic features and white snow-like hair._

_They were near the main offices, something that he chose not to be heavily guarded._

_“Today, we’ll be going through the souls expected to arrive here together.”_

_She nodded, “Da.”_

_They entered a room, that was more like a work office by the looks of it._

_“Sure, if you say so. So are we gonna do this or not?” She questioned, “We’re quite busy today.”_

_“All right, all right. You’re in a mood. Let’s get to work.”_

_Today, they were flipping through the sets of countless souls that will be arriving or are already trapped here. It’s an easy way to keep tabs on all of his subjects. It was an important duty for the king to know all of his subjects and to plan accordingly if something were to happen. It was an important matter to be acted on._

_Talk about a snore, it’s not like any of these little twerps are actually going to escape the realm._

_Sophia was tasked to join him and help when needed. Magical books with imprints of different names and histories._

_However, the noise outside took him out of his thoughts. He took note of the lost souls near the castle doors, right on the outside._

_“Oh! King Shido, what are you doing here?”_

_“Naturally, as the king, I work hard so that everyone can have a secure life.” He spoke as he stepped out from the side. His navy eyes turned to glance at them. “Oh? And yet you want to know how I still run the kingdom all on my own? You see, it’s because I’m a genius. But that aside… being at my castle like this without proper authorization and this late is a violation of clause 8 of the rules. I’ll need to send out punishments for this.”_

_He could see the worries of the two girls, “But!”_

_The girls flinched._

_He placed a hand to his chest and kneeled down, “I’ll keep this a secret, just for today. Be sure to go home quickly.” He looked up at them and flashed a smile._

_Despite, it being hell, not every soul that was down here was bad._

_He watched as they turned around and rushed off from the castle._

_“Truly, how am I such an understanding king? Don’t you think so, Sophia?”_

_“I wouldn’t know. I don’t want to know either, Shido.”_

_“How far were we in the souls that should be arriving here that are probable to die soon, again?” He questioned as he walked closer as he brought his hands up, “Although it’s not as if any of them are ever going to escape the Underworld.”_

_She turned to look at him, stoically, “Then you don’t need to look at them.”_

_“It’s better to be careful, right?”_

_Magoroku flipped through the pages, as Sophia said their names, dates, and date of death._

_Magoroku would ask questions._

_“Onigashira Sakate. Born 2025. Cause of death unknown.”_

_Magoroku raised a brow. “Is that how he dies, much sooner than expected?” He questioned, “Did something happen before then? The book doesn’t say why he’s dying. But by the looks of it seems that he’s nothing but trouble.”_

_Sophia turned to him again, “Shido. It looks like you’re interested in him.”_

_He turned to face her, “As if. A troublemaker is still a troublemaker. If it comes to that, I’ll just do that thing again. More of a problem is allowing them to escape. We have to watch out for bigger threats.”_

_Sophia stayed silent._

_“In last year’s time, a soul did something that should have never happened, and he escaped from the Underworld.”_

_He’s cautious. He’s studious. He’s considerate._

_“Something we can never let happen again.”_

_He didn’t want any of the souls to leave the underworld, he needed to have superior over all of that. And make sure everything was going as he planned it would go as. He had a powerful position of prominence that he didn’t want to lose._

_Soon everyone below will soon be wrapped around his gloved fingers._

_“All right…” He closed the book, “That’s enough reading for one day, let’s move on to other matters. Shall we?”_

_She silently nodded._

_Sophia mainly stood by his side, silently and stoically. With hands at her side, she stood by the throne without many words. Shido mostly sat on his throne. She was at the position on top._

_One day, he went up to her._

_“Sophia! I have something that I’ll like to give you. Here.”_

_He handed her a pad, one with markings of the Underworld. It was a tablet of some sort. Wide yet thin. The difference is that the underworld had very different technology compared to the realms above it. She took it from his hands as she stared down at it, studying the pad. No doubt this is from the Underworld._

_“I’ll like for you to use it. Everything should already be set up on it for you. Whenever I say your name when we have guests, I’ll for you to use the button to open the floorboards up. That should get rid of any annoying pests that’ll show up here.”_

_She nodded, “Da.”_

_He gave it to her as some sort of gift. Probably thanks to her ranking now. It’s not long before she figured out how to use it by herself._

_Magoroku had implemented news rules which will be mandatorily issued by next week. As king, it’s his job to keep order and reason in the realm. That was no easy task, but he was used to the heavy pressure from it all._

_Today it seems that one of his Subjects came up as the king._

_“Kamin? What a pleasant surprise- Ahuh?”_

_“Shido Magoroku! Don’t play dumb with me! What is the meaning of this?!” A voice roared, “What is it that you’re planning this time? I know you got something bad and dirty like you’re always are. Why such a major pain in the ass security?” Why was there an attack?!_

_Oh my. Magoroku nervously smiled as he rubbed his hands together, he cringed at the use of his profanity, “It seems I’ve got a terrible reputation.”_

_“Explain. **NOW**!” _

_“We have received a report of suspected fraudulent activity,” Sophia finally spoke, annoyed by the person in question._

_The guy turned to face the girl, “About what?”_

_Sophia glanced down at the pad, “Isn’t it true that you were there on the night of the crime?”_

_Magoroku let out a sigh of relief as Sophia took over for him and made the guy focus all of his attention on Sophia instead. He was glad that Sophia took over for him._

_“I was, yes, but I didn’t try to escape!”_

_Magoroku brought his hands up and waved them, “Well, good, then you won’t mind if we examine you.”_

_“FOR WHAT?!”_

_Sophia glanced up at the two as she added, “It’s for the sake of no foul play that could dishonor our realm’s name.”_

_“Fine. I’ll do as you wish.”_

_Good. Magoroku maliciously smirked. “Sophia.”_

_She knew what had happened. She nodded as she tapped a single thing on her pad, “Da.”_

_The floorboards underneath opened up and the person fell through them. The floorboards that came in handy, scented people far out into the deepest depths of the Underworld._

_Magoroku was pleased with this. That takes care of him. For now._

_“Now that nuisance has disappeared.”_

_Well, that was an expected result._

* * *

_“Now sing for me, and amuse me!”_

_It’s not so long that they created teamwork, playing off of one another._

_She served as his personal assistant, the one who was always by his side. She trained and tutor him when necessary. She knew how to handle him with a sway of a few words. She saw him at his worse, at his peak, she watched from the sidelines._

_Of course, certain things bother him that she did like seemingly teleporting without warning but despite his egotistical nature. He hated when she did that. But he still cared about the people he was close to. He found himself slowly clinging to her more._

* * *

_“As you can see, Death rulers are not to be taken lightly.”_

_While the king was occupied, she noticed it immediately. From the edge of the roofs, souls coming again to try and break the walls that held them back. This is a bad situation. Her expression remained different._

_“Souls are trying to escape.”_

_“Huh?” Magoroku flinched. He turned to her before looking down to the windows to see what she met. He could see the souls slashing at the top. He turned back to Sophia, “Do you know what this means? If they break down the barrier all of the souls here will be freed and escape!”_

_Gallows directed to glance at his buddy from the other end, “What do you want to do, geh? Magoroku?”_

_He had to think fast, quickly if they wanted to save the underworld from falling apart._

_“Oh!” Grasping almost excitedly, a light bulb appeared under his head. He pointed his index finger towards the sky, “I have an idea!” He beamed._

_“My Death Rulers come here at once!”_

_As a cue, a bunch of monsters came to his aid. It was brought to their attention instantly._

_He lowered his eyes as he pointed to the direction._

_“Hurry! Go and stop the souls trying to escape the underworld!”_

_“Right boss!”_

_They floated off by his orders._

_The end of his lips curls to a bright, all-knowing smile. Admiring his sudden work._

_“And with that, the underworld is safe!”_

_We dodged a bullet thanks to my quick thinking!_

_Her head awkwardly facing upward to the sky before turning her head and eyes to meet his proud gaze. “I don’t understand.”_

_“We’ll let my Death Ruler army go on a rampage, and draw their attention away from wanting to get out. A real tactical play!”_

_She narrowed her eyes at him._

_“Was it a little too advanced for you?”_

_He really was clueless, wasn’t he? And he was a leader, too. She didn't respond before her expression shifted. He failed to see the many flaws with it._

_She closed her eyes, letting out an annoyed sigh watching it slowly but painfully as an obvious alternative. He wasn’t very bright. Letting out an annoyed sigh. She rubbed her head with the tip of her fingers. A small bubble of sweat dripped down her cheeks._

_Her sudden behavior provoked him to frown, glancing at her in worry. "Wh-What's wrong?"_

_He began to worry if she was becoming uneasy or ill. Maybe she was starting to have a headache? Maybe she needed a nurse? Or maybe…_

_Not a good idea…?_

_“Gesha-Gesha! What makes you so sure that will work, geh?”_

_She had a few questions to ask of her own. Sophia lifted her head and opened her eyes to meet Magoroku’s gaze. She removed her fingers from her face. Her expression is a mixture of worry and concern. Clearly, his plan was affecting her mental state. Oddly enough, displaying her weakness, knowing what will happen if this would be bad. Sweat nobly pouring down her cheeks._

_“Or worse? What will you do if they escape as well?”_

_Both questions that Magoroku knew were important, he hasn’t thought of that. He was rather shortsighted._

_“Who knows what might happen with Death Rulers, geh?”_

_Magoroku paled. His eyes widened. He panicked. “Oh no! I-If that happens, the Underworld is going to be exposed, again!” In a hazy panic, Magoroku dashed off towards the large doors to get his monsters back._

_He left Sophia and Gallows behind the inside of the castle walls._

_Sophia went to the roofs. She used her powers to teleport the monsters to her location._

_“What’s happening?”_

_She stoically stared at the monsters in front of her. Shido’s Death Rulers._

_“You’ll do as I say if you know what’s good for you. Do you understand?”_

_They all stared at her now. The monster spoke nothing but merely listened to her words. She had a plan. She was exploitative for her duties, some would admit. Effectively stealing the underworld was their main goal._

_“At this point, it would be bad if the souls escaped from the underworld like this too soon.” She said. “So I’ll take charge and stop them myself.”_

_Determined, she used her powers, “Death Rulers!” She began to use her powers, “I order you to become stronger! And to stop the souls from escaping the underworld!”_

_The monster glowed as they swayed. It’s not long before she teleported them out. They listened to her as she wanted and needed them to._

_From the other end, Magoroku watched in shock from the sky as his Death Rulers came back to stop the souls._

_It’s not long before she teleported herself next to Magoroku with Gallows and stoically watched._

_Magoroku cupped his hands and grinned, “We did it!”_

It’s rare for Sophia Sakharov and Shido Magoroku to get into major fights with one another. They had no reason to, really.

Sophia stood there and watched. With Gallows at her side. At this point, it would be bad if their current relationship stayed as it was now.

Emotions clouded his judgment. He ran out of the castle crying in a panic after the fight. His chest felt heavy as if there’s something weighing it down. He found it hard to breathe. They rarely got into fights before, and never felt the need to fight about much.

That hurts… 

Magoroku was left heartbroken. His chest hurts. His heart hurts. Everything hurts. Stop this! Please, make this all stop! 

“Why me?!”

The paths were always so devoid of any life, or monsters, or sprites of the death. The sky was dark. The world has fallen silent.

He felt alone. Abandoned. 

“I can’t believe this is happening!” 

Huh?

He halted his steps.

“What’s this?”

He noticed something odd: a path, a string of paper. How strange. His navy eyes focused confusingly at the paper. What in the world….?

**_Crackle. Crackle. Crackle._ **

He knew that sound, a sound that seemed familiar to him. Bones shifted. He looked in front of him. He was faced with a few of his Death Rulers, glaring at him. Their black devoid eye sockets glisten with color. As if they were planning something, or rather, angry at something.

Magoroku brought a hand up, “Wh-What do you want?”

He heard them laugh, mockingly that made his skin crawl. They shifted closer and Magoroku took a step back. It glided across the broad, closer towards him. He could tell that something was off. He knew that.

“Stay away! Don’t come any closer!” 

He shouted at the monster as he brought his hand up. He lowered his knees. He had nothing to possibly defend himself from it and he wasn’t that physically built to fight off a monster like this. He nervously backed away, fearing for only the worse to come.

What should he do!?

He felt sweat begin to pour and he was on the edge. He felt the tight grip of strings around his arm, pressing the fabric tightly around his skin, he winced. “Wh-What are you doing?” He shouted loudly in a complaint. He squirmed underneath their gasping. 

Before he knew, he was grabbed and yanked away. He yelped as he was tied to a thick poll as his monsters surrounded him. His eyes widened from shock and panic. Tears began to form the corner of his eyes.

“Huuh!? If it's money you want I can give you all of it! Stop it!”

Of course, they wouldn’t listen to him. As he continued to whine further and dramatically squirmed in the chains, trying to break free, he wasn’t physically strong enough to do that. 

“That’s enough.” 

“Huh?” He blinked as he heard a familiar stern voice. 

Everything seems to stop. Sophia came in. She held her rod tightly against her grip. She glared daggers at the monsters. Annoyance filled her core, feeding her emotions. That was masked by a bitter scowl. They had no time for this. She kept her clutch tightly in her hold. She had no time for this. “Disappear.”

The monster wouldn’t dare oppose her or even attack her as they float away. Her power was enough to drive the monster away from them as she annoyingly watched it swiftly leave. She coldly watched it leave from the area. She stood there for a moment, simply watching the scene.

“Geh, they were so close!” Gallows said.

It’s not long before she went over to Magoroku to untied the rope chained to him.

He blinked confusingly, “S-Sophia…?!” Tears were already formed from the corner of his eyes as he glanced up at her. Was this a dream? Was he already dreaming? He couldn’t believe it.

She frowned as her eyes narrowed, she glanced back at him. Looking at him in pity.

He was in disbelief. Sophia, out of all people, saved him from being blown by his own monsters! He couldn’t believe it! He never expected that she would come here. Imagine that! The girl coming in to save him from harm! Unbelievable! 

She was still mad at him, wasn’t she? So why come back to get him?

He felt the grip of the chains grew weaker as they dropped to the floor, he clumsy landed on his feet, trying not to clumsily trip to the floor. His legs lowered. He felt a weight of his chest being lifted. He felt relieved.

She stepped to the side and watched him as he got his footing on the floor.

He turned to her, “Why did you come back here?”

“For you.” She said. “You ran off crying after our fight.”

“I-I can explain!”

“There won’t be any need for that. I already know why.”

Oh? She did? Tears began to form again. His chest began to feel all fuzzy again. His heart hammered. He frowned as his brows furrowed. He began to sniff as he continued to stare at her. So it’s true, she did chase after him, too. Not only that but to resolve the issue and make amends with him. Is that what she wanted. Magoroku felt a tug in his chest. He felt guilt. Shame. His pride being ripped from him. The first time he’d never felt those feelings **_EVER_ **.

“I’m so sorry!” He rushed up to her and rubbed his head below her chest. He placed his arms around her, clinging to her. He felt safe in her strange warmth. He doesn’t want her to leave him. To be abandoned. Please, he needed her. It felt only natural. He trusts her. “P-Please forgive me!”

She was taken off guard but didn’t push him away or mock him. She didn’t seem bothered by his sudden actions either. She simply allowed it without any words. She just stood still, watching him without being bothered.

They were like this for a few moments. Magoroku was crying again.

Once he started to feel better, he let himself slip from her gasps and let go of her.

Good. Now that’s all settled. He felt much better now.

“Uh… so what should we do now?”

“For the time being, I think we should head back to the castle.” She turned to the pathway, “They’re waiting for us to return.”

“Yeah, good thinking.” He agreed to her plans, “I forgot!” 

“Come.”

He began to wander off and he flinched,

“Sophia! Wait for me!” Hastily he changed after her and caught up to her quickly.

They both walked on the pathway towards the castle.

Magoroku grew annoyed, gritting his teeth. “Those monsters and Death Rulers... How dare they betray the king! I'll make sure to return the favor.”

"The guards should handle this, don't you think?"

He paused. “Yeah, good thinking.”

Good thing on the way back that no one tried to mess with them, despite being malicious monsters they had a strange fear of Sophia. They respected her enough to back away, even without her dagger glares. 

Once they got back home, they were met with two familiar men dressed in black. Oomori Retsu and Davide Yamazaki.

“Where were you two?” A redhead questioned as he met their gaze. “We were looking for you both in the castle but couldn’t find you.” She could tell that Oomori Retsu was skeptical of her, still. Despite being in the castle for a few months now. His eyes glint coldly when he notices the girl. He didn’t trust her. “The castle was left without a leader.”

“I… We were…”

Sophia stared stoically. _Stay out of my business._ Not their business to know where they were or what they were doing. In truth, Oomori Retsu and Davide Yamazaki weren’t at all knowing about this. 

“Ha, you two probably ran off to do some fucking nasty shit, I bet.” Davide said, “You brought a girl here for a reason, didn’t you?”

Sophia narrowed her eyes. She wasn’t fond of what the man was implying. Disgusting. 

Magoroku shoulders tensed, “Eh!! Of course, not! Don’t be crazy!” He felt uncomfortable, uneasy. He felt his cheeks begin to burn. “There’s no way we’d do that!” He didn’t bring her out for THAT. It never even crossed his mind before, either! 

Before Magoroku could say something that’ll embarrass them or make a fool out of himself. She lifted her hand.

He gasped as he felt a sharp sensation of pain coursing through his body, sensing himself getting weaker as he lost his footing to stand. He lost his standing as he finally descended to the floor. He felt a sudden pain in his neck as his legs went out.

Magoroku slump into her arms as she caught him. She grabbed him by the waist to keep him from fully slumping to the floor.

“It seems King Shido is tired from all his hard work.” Enough to talk about our plans. She stared with them, appearing as professional as she could as she was explaining. “Excuse us.”

She ignored the two men as she began to dragged him off out of the room with him.

She dragged him out of the room.

“Honestly.” He continues to drag him before halting, his hand on her lap, “You’re so much trouble.” Staring at the boy with narrowed eyes in annoyance and pity, allowing him to rest on her lap for a little.

Once he was able to walk again, she let go and he stood up. 

The two walked down the hallways together, side by side. 

He rubbed the back of his neck, still feeling a little sore. “My neck suddenly hurt a lot. Maybe I’m working too hard.”

She nodded, “Da.”

They walked in silence next to each other. They made it into the large private hallways, towards their room.

Huh? He noticed her walking towards her own room.

“Sophia? Where are you going?”

“I’m going to my room.”

“Wait! Don’t leave me!” He lightly grabbed her arm. She turned to look at him. “Please, stay.”

“Fine.”

They two got ready for bed. This time, he wore his pink-colored pajama set. And she wore her fancy light blue nightgown. They got onto his bed, it wasn’t small but it wasn’t that large, either. 

Sophia didn’t mind sleeping in the same room as him, in fact, she trusted him enough and she knew that he wouldn’t do anything to harm her or anything immortal while she was asleep. That wasn’t like Shido to do. Even if he was petty. He seemed to be more worried about her health and if she was okay. She noticed how he tends to worry a lot.

They stared at each other from the darkness.

Magoroku ended up falling asleep first as he curved up, a smile plastered on his face. His arms were near the pillows. Sophia was wide awake, simply staring at him from the darkness. Rest rarely came to her on most nights, her mind was always so busy. His hands were near the pillow and kept together. She likes him this way. She grew fond of it. He wasn’t complaining or doing something insane. But still, quiet, and relaxed. He looked like a small child. A teddy bear that could hold her. Her teddy bear.

She reached over, grabbing his hands, holding onto them. They were warm. Her hands were slim and small, pale white but it was a perfect fit for him. Like locking a puzzle piece. She had perfect size to hold hands with.

“I’m going to rest a little.”

She closed her eyes and began to drift away.

Sophia was first aroused in the morning. There’s no sun in the underworld but one could easily tell the time on the clock. She was always a morning bird, despite being a late sleeper.

She glanced at the boy, who was still sleeping as well.

He, too, was an early bird, for the most part.

She removed herself from the bed.

**_KNOCK._ **

She heard a knock at the door. Someone’s on the other side. She’s aware of that. She couldn’t ignore it either. She walked towards the door.

She stoically opened the door, being ready to respond to whoever it was that was on the other side. “What can I do for you?” 

She was faced with the two men on the other side. As expected, it was Oomori Retsu and Davide Yamazaki again. They noticed that the girl responded, causing them to raised a few brows. She knew that they knew that she had her own room next to the king but not the same room.

“Oh, so you’re sharing a room now, huh?” 

She ignored that. 

“Do you want to see him?”

“Yes. He has important duties.”

“I’m well aware of that.”

“Where is the king?” Retsu really didn’t trust her enough. She could tell by his question. It was so apparent.

“He’s asleep right now.” She said, “Do you want me to wake him for you?”

“Sure, tell him to meet us at the main throne room as quickly as possible. It’s important.”

“Perfect. I’ll let him know.”

Her expression doesn’t change as she finally closed the door and moved. She walked over to the boy.

He groaned as he got up from the bed, “Who was at the door?”

“No one important.”

“Oh?”

“Get ready right away.”

She hastily used her powers to change him from his clothes. He blinked as he was now sitting on his butt on the bed. He was surprised.

Magoroku instantly stood up, “Wh-What’s going on?”

“They want us.”

“Huh?”

“Come with me.”

* * *

_Only silence followed._

_With Shido, she found herself relaxing in his care, despite his cluelessness and failure. She trusted him._

_“So this is how it is.”_

_The goddess of ice and king of the underworld were always driven by the strings attached but those strings always seem to break. Something always got in the way of things. Outside forces ripping at them._

_"Then I guess my fate is sealed."_

_It was fate._

_Sophia doesn’t bother to move, unlike before. She stood still, as she stared stoically out in front of her. There was still more they could do, however, their time was running short._

_She heard the rumors about the Underworld, about him. Even so, she ignored them, not even caring about them. Those rumors turned out to be false. Pointless rumors. She reeked with death by now but she didn’t care at all. As the clumsy ineffective God of the underworld. How did master put it? A role he was clearly born to play._

_If you aren’t a genius like me, there’s no way you could rule the Underworld._

_Beneath lies the Underworld, a gloomy and dismal place. As dark as it sounds in the myths. You see, the underworld was a rather dark place. The land with already burnt down trees and empty pathways leaning miles away. A cold atmosphere that was buried deep._

_And there sat a single large castle that belonged to the king, The God of the Underworld._

_The walls weren’t any better, it was rusty and crimson; stained by the blood and carnage of those who lived here. Being mingled with the faint grey. That sound of the weak, weeping and begging out of desperation danced around the air. The melody of tunes everyone had to face here._

_The tainted windows were barely open to reveal the red and dark sky that plague the world. The smell of death was a common smell for all who lived below in the Underworld. A horrid smell of fresh blood filled the air outside._

_The main throne room was rather large as someone sat at the end of it. A room that was dimly colored with purple and red. The crimson blood of those who wronged in the real world. As luminescence softly poured in from the edges, revealing the light from above._

_His realm was simple, not roundabout. Just the way he likes it._

_He sat upon his throne, which was padded with light green and golden trips, looking down at his many tropes and mocking the monsters from below. He cocked a brow. His navy eyes cast down at him, looking at the many subjects in his home._

_“Come, bring me more tribute~!” A boy ordered the skeletons who were donning armor and helmets below. “Hurry up!”_

_He maliciously and happily smirked as he pointed his index finger at them, waving them off. He watched as they did such that, floating off annoying as they made sounds._

_Their bones cracking down the many halls. His army of Skeletons will do his much-needed work when he says so._

_Shido Magoroku was the king of the Underworld, the god of Death itself. He took control at a young age, thanks to his Papa. He loved his prominence of power, he needed it. He loved the attention and praise. He simply couldn’t live without it. However, it felt as if even that wasn’t enough to him. Deep down something wasn’t there. He couldn’t help but feel a prick of something inside of his chest as if something was missing. Or rather, someone else was missing. He felt lonely._

_It’s only natural that I claim a seat that’s above the masses! As a god, he’s better than everyone else here, he knew that. It’s not my fault that I’m better than everyone else! He saw himself as superior, the need to be in control ran high for him. He needed to be._

_His Papa told him that he was born for the greatest, for this role, and thus, trained by his father’s side to take over the kingdom in his place. His Papa placed him on a stool for too high and the boy fell into his praise._

_Naturally. He claims his seat at the top, believing that he was better than everyone else. It’s not his fault, he knew that. Ever since he was younger, his father had trained him for this day, to finally take over the underworld. The god of death had no friends. Of course, he had servants and the skeletons of the dead but he believed that was different. They weren’t the same, he didn’t see them as his equals._

_Despite it all, something felt missing. As if there’s something he’s met to have. He ruled the whole Underworld alone without any help, only with servants that he believed are below him._

_“I’ll admit it’s tough at the top. You know sometimes being a prodigy can get a bit lonely.”_

_“Gesha-Gesha! What are you going to do about that, Magoroku, geh?” His partner, a monster that was a serpentine skeleton with massive silver talons and wore a red-blood cape, Death Ruler Gallows._

_Magoroku thought for a moment. What was he going to do about that problem? “I think I have an idea!” He beamed. Yes! Perfect!_

_“It’s time to open the gates of the underworld.”_

_\----_

_“As you can see, Death rulers are not to be taken lightly.”_

_While the king was occupied, she noticed it immediately. From the edge of the roofs, souls coming again to try and break the walls that held them back. This is a bad situation. Her expression remained different._

_“Souls are trying to escape.”_

_“Huh?” Magoroku flinched. He turned to her before looking down to the windows to see what she met. He could see the souls slashing at the top. He turned back to Sophia, “Do you know what this means? If they break down the barrier all of the souls here will be freed and escape!”_

_Gallows directed to glance at his buddy from the other end, “What do you want to do, geh? Magoroku?”_

_He had to think fast, quickly if they wanted to save the underworld from falling apart._

_“Oh!” Grasping almost excitedly, a light bulb appeared under his head. He pointed his index finger towards the sky, “I have an idea!” He beamed._

_“My Death Rulers come here at once!”_

_As a cue, a bunch of monsters came to his aid. It was brought to their attention instantly._

_He lowered his eyes as he pointed to the direction._

_“Hurry! Go and stop the souls trying to escape the underworld!”_

_“Right boss!”_

_They floated off by his orders._

_The end of his lips curls to a bright, all-knowing smile. Admiring his sudden work._

_“And with that, the underworld is safe!”_

_We dodged a bullet thanks to my quick thinking!_

_Her head awkwardly facing upward to the sky before turning her head and eyes to meet his proud gaze. “I don’t understand.”_

_“We’ll let my Death Ruler army go on a rampage, and draw their attention away from wanting to get out. A real tactical play!”_

_She narrowed her eyes at him._

_“Was it a little too advanced for you?”_

_He really was clueless, wasn’t he? And he was a leader, too. She didn't respond before her expression shifted. He failed to see the many flaws with it._

_She closed her eyes, letting out an annoyed sigh watching it slowly but painfully as an obvious alternative. He wasn’t very bright. Letting out an annoyed sigh. She rubbed her head with the tip of her fingers. A small bubble of sweat dripped down her cheeks._

_Her sudden behavior provoked him to frown, glancing at her in worry. "Wh-What's wrong?"_

_He began to worry if she was becoming uneasy or ill. Maybe she was starting to have a headache? Maybe she needed a nurse? Or maybe…_

_Not a good idea…?_

_“Gesha-Gesha! What makes you so sure that will work, geh?”_

_She had a few questions to ask of her own. Sophia lifted her head and opened her eyes to meet Magoroku’s gaze. She removed her fingers from her face. Her expression is a mixture of worry and concern. Clearly, his plan was affecting her mental state. Oddly enough, displaying her weakness, knowing what will happen if this would be bad. Sweat nobly pouring down her cheeks._

_“Or worse? What will you do if they escape as well?”_

_Both questions that Magoroku knew were important, he hasn’t thought of that. He was rather shortsighted._

_“Who knows what might happen with Death Rulers, geh?”_

_Magoroku paled. His eyes widened. He panicked. “Oh no! I-If that happens, the Underworld is going to be exposed, again!” In a hazy panic, Magoroku dashed off towards the large doors to get his monsters back._

_He left Sophia and Gallows behind the inside of the castle walls._

_Sophia went to the roofs. She used her powers to teleport the monsters to her location._

_“What’s happening?”_

_She stoically stared at the monsters in front of her. Shido’s Death Rulers._

_“You’ll do as I say if you know what’s good for you. Do you understand?”_

_They all stared at her now. The monster spoke nothing but merely listened to her words. She had a plan. She was exploitative for her duties, some would admit. Effectively stealing the underworld was their main goal._

_“At this point, it would be bad if the souls escaped from the underworld like this too soon.” She said. “So I’ll take charge and stop them myself.”_

_Determined, she used her powers, “Death Rulers!” She began to use her powers, “I order you to become stronger! And to stop the souls from escaping the underworld!”_

_The monster glowed as they swayed. It’s not long before she teleported them out. They listened to her as she wanted and needed them to._

_From the other end, Magoroku watched in shock from the sky as his Death Rulers came back to stop the souls._

_It’s not long before she teleported herself next to Magoroku with Gallows and stoically watched._

_Magoroku cupped his hands and grinned, “We did it!”_

His realm was simple, not roundabout. Just the way he likes it.

He sat upon his throne, which was padded with light green and golden trips, looking down at his many tropes and mocking the monsters from below. He cocked a brow. His navy eyes cast down at him, looking at the many subjects in his home. 

He wasn’t alone anymore, as he finally had a queen to the castle! Imagine that! Him having a queen!

* * *

“S-Sophia?!” He flinched.

“Just focus on the news already.”

* * *

_“S-Sophia…?!”_

It wasn’t a protest or complaint, more like a pleading whine, begging. He felt his body tensed. As sweat began to pour down his cheeks, his navy eyes wavered. His heart skipping a beat, racing faster within his chest. His body is growing hotter. His cheeks stained with crimson, he was blushing. As if his cheeks were being set on fire and burnt alive.

He’ll admit that he’d dreamed about this, well, something similar to this with her before. Where he and Sophia did more than what they would be doing as a couple now. 

Those nights were his eyes shot open in a panic as he dramatically gasped for air, with a strange feeling in his stomach and gut and in a panic state. His body felt the cold sweat and tingling with sensations he had yet to experience. They won't go away! Her cold touch felt so real. The dreams before felt so real. Unbelievable! 

_Wait a second! He had a dream about…_ **_DOING THAT TO SOPHIA?!_ ** _Wait, no…_ **_SOPHIA DOING THAT TO HIM?!_ ** _Whatever they were doing. He wasn’t clear on that part, either but… Sophia… bit him… kissed him… and he found himself enjoying it._ **_ENJOYING IT?!_ ** _She even asked if he wanted her!_

_Was he out of his mind? He couldn’t do that! It was nonsense! All of it! No way! This wasn’t fair at all! He only panicked further, as his cheeks began to color. Was it him or was the room getting hotter as the moments passed? It felt like an oven in here! Surely she didn’t want him_ **_that_ ** _way either, right? She wouldn’t want to take their relationship that far, would she?_

_It felt painful… painfully good. It felt pleasurable despite being in pain. A new kind of pain he'd never experienced before. He slid a finger down his neck, wondering what it would feel like. He flinched. Gosh, he wanted more of that. He needed that. He needed Sophia._

_He parted in shock. He placed his hands on his head, in a panic. He clung to his hair, sensitive tan-colored hair._

_“What if we could do that…?” He shook his head. There’s no way… He laughed nervously. That’s impossible._

She could feel his throbbing cock on her fingertips. It was hard. It begged for attention. While she continued with her thrusting, at a steady pace, her other hand cupped around the member and squeezed it. 

He drew his back and let out a loud gasp. 

He couldn't stop himself. He couldn't stop thinking about her. All he wanted was her, only her.

As his blood rushed and his heart continued to hammer heavily. It was an overwhelming sensation that overtook him. 

It felt painful… painfully good. It felt pleasurable despite being in pain. A new kind of pain he'd never experienced before. He slid a finger down his neck, wondering what it would feel like. He flinched. Gosh, he wanted more of that. He needed that. He needed Sophia.

He wanted her. He wanted her so badly.

He needed her. 

He needed this.

His body was begging for her touch.

This prompted the boy to tremble controllably and moaned loudly. His breathing hitched. His mind was already spinning and all he could think about was her, only her.

How he'd long since the dream of the day they would be closer.

It felt like something was tearing him apart from the insides, it was painful but in the mixture, it felt pleasurable, too. A different kind of agony. A new feeling of pleasure. While painful it felt satisfying. 

His body urged for more, and more, every time she went. He wanted more, to feel more. To feel more of her. To have her stay with him and never leave. His body urged the feeling further. It needed her. To have her inside of him and feel her cold-warm as he clings to her.

"S-Sophia…! G-Go faster!" He begged. 

He was a mess. On the bed, completely naked with sweat pouring down his body. He was covered with water. His hair clasped it to his face. His sensitive tan-colored hair. His chest rising up and down in a crazed state, panting rapidly. Drool dripped from his mouth and onto the settee. 

He felt himself getting closer to his climax. At this point in time, it would be bad if this ends like this. She felt him twitching. It looks like his climax will be calling. Sophia felt it too. Before it got any further. Not yet. She stopped and pulled out. 

He groaned. A groan that was filled with frustration and sorrow.

Huh? He whined, "Why did you stop?"

"You're quite needy today but I have needs, too." 

Sophia Sakharov having needs? Sexual needs? It made him feel dirty. But curious all of the same. Did she also have those strange fantasies too? About him? He finds that even harder to believe. 

He flashed back to the vision he had earlier he felt him flushed. And the real question is how far was this going to go now? It didn't have to be dirty. 

"What… Kind of needs…?" 

The bedsheets below him were already ruined and stained thanks to him. They probably smelled now, too. No doubt they'll be needed to wash them soon after this. But the sheets were the least of their concern..

"This." She grabbed his hand and brought to her dress as she hiked it up.

He pressed his hands against her underwear. "It feels… wet!" He was surprised. "You're wet." 

"Are you sure?" He asked, worried. "I mean, this is a huge step. We don't have to keep going if you want this. I don't mind if we stop here for now and wait."

"We both already agreed to do this, didn't we?"

"Y-Yes, we did." They did before. "I'm just making sure." 

"I've been waiting for this to happen."

Sophia had a few fantasies in mind about him. 

"Oh?" He blinked, "Then that means…"

"Unless you're not interested now."

"N-No. I'm interested!" Magoroku fumbled, feeling his cheeks burned. "I'll make sure to return the favor!" 

He shifted. He never expected for them to be taking this turned but he didn't mind it much at all. He wasn't so sure on what to do. He was relying on her guidance and answers for this. He trusted her. 

"Uh, just tell me what to do, first."

She nodded silently. 

"Oh! What about protection?!" Despite his lack of experience in this field, one of the things he knew was protection. It was an important part. 

"Here." Sophia wasn't all that worried. She reached underneath her jacket again to pull out the wrapper in her hands. She held it up using the tips of her fingers. She gazed at him, "Take this."

Magoroku blinked as he raised a brow, "Were you waiting for this to happen? Why are you so prepared to do this?" 

"Maybe." She teased with a slight grin, “When I touched you earlier, I saw your temptation." 

Right. 

"You were thinking about this, weren't you?"

Magoroku tensed but he suddenly remembered her eyes from before. "You had a strange desire in your eyes earlier, Sophia. Why is that?" He asked. 

_  
  
  
  
_

"Let me know if you want me to stop, okay?" 

"Just put it already."

Magoroku has never done this before. He slid a finger inside of her. It felt strangely warm. Slowly he began to move it inside, siding in and out. He continued with this action. 

_  
  
_

Oh? Magoroku took enjoyment in this new role. Having control over her? Amazing! He smirked.

He took her arms and drew closer to her. He kissed her on the lips, a passionate kiss. Almost desperate. They shared a few kisses before Magoroku worked his way to her neck. 

He beamed as an idea came to mind. He followed what she did before, he adjusted himself inside of her, "Time to get back at you for teasing me earlier!" Magoroku grinned. 

The fiction makes itself known as she felt him grind into her. Unconsciously, she let out a gasp and winced. A natural reaction. And it's not long before a moan slipped and she annoyingly shouted his name along with. "Shido!"

A feeling jolted up his body as his heart fluttered. The way she moaned out his name made him feel something. He enjoyed that. 

Magoroku instantly became interested. "Do you like that, Sophia?" He asked. "You want more? I'll give you as many as you want!"

"Please, moan out my name as much as you like!" 

_  
  
_

Sophia bit her bottom lip. She brought her legs closer together. He pressed down again, a little harder this time. 

Magoroku paused.

_  
  
  
  
  
_

Not long before Sophia removed most of her clothes, only leaving. 

"So that’s how it is." 

It was his turn to please her. 

He rubbed a hand along her stomach. 

His dream has come true. 

Slowly, after his release, he was surprised that his insides were feeling much better than before. He slumped on the sofa. His legs finally gave out. He feels Sophia removed her hands and left kisses in her path before taking a step back. He tried to even his breathing as his senses slowly started to come back to him. The room wasn't as hot as before. He couldn't believe it now. He lifted his hands and shoved them in his face, covering himself.

Sophia didn't leave or teleport away as one would expect as she watched him on the bed, silently. 

"You're such a weirdo, Shido."

He laid there for a few moments, trying to think. He was beginning to feel cold. He pushed himself back up, "All right… that’s enough fun for one day. I should be getting back to work now anyway."

_  
  
_

He finally went to get up from the sofa to quickly get his clothes and turned to Sophia only to slip with a yelp. He's slipped into her grasp. Sophia managed to catch him in her arms and keep him from falling. She let out a pitiful sight. So clumsy. Sophia smiled.

"For the time being, I think it's best if you got cleaned up." 

"Maybe we could do that in the morning, Sophia." He yawned as he clung to her.

Right. 

"You were thinking about this, weren't you?"

Magoroku tensed but he suddenly remembered her eyes from before. "You had a strange desire in your eyes earlier, Sophia. Why is that?" He asked.

“So, tell me, Shido.”

. 

Magoroku paused.

He pressed down again, a little harder this time. 

  
  


Not long before Sophia removed most of her clothes, only leaving. 

It was his turn to please her. 

He rubbed a hand along her stomach. 

His dream has come true.

concept where Magoroku is constantly dying and re-living the same events and each time he gets closer to Sophia only to be ripped away from her and her forced to see her go against his will. 


End file.
